Humble's Grumbles
by alikat224
Summary: Elizabeth is an author. A well known one under an alias pen name. She writes greatly embellished fiction about her life. Her three kids have given her plenty to write about. Her husband's best friend has outed her as an author and trouble ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: In this story, you will see similarities and comparisons of another Liason fanfic author that is well liked by many, many readers

Author's note: In this story, you will see similarities and comparisons of another Liason fanfic author that is well liked by many, many readers. She is one of my favorites as well and after reading one of her earlier pieces of work recently, I had this light bulb shine 100 watts above my head. I wrote my ideas down (okay I opened a WORD document and typed them), made the most basic of outlines and then sent her an email. I explained some of my idea and my total thieving of her and her stories. You'll recognize story titles that are so eerily similar to this author's stories and the content mimicking as well. You'll also find references to Elizabeth's alter ego is eerily similar to said author. All of this is intended to entertain. Me first and then hopefully you all. I wanted to state this from the start because I want everyone to know that she gave her permission to allow me to TOTALLY USE HER in this manner. Therefore, I give you this Liason story. It will have drama and action infused with huge, HUGE doses of humor. Just like said authors pieces always are. Also, as a side note, I'll post this story in several fanfiction websites. If you are like me, you read about thirty of them, some favored more than others but all appreciated for the fanfiction alone. I promise to never update at one site and not the others or choose to update at one in advance of the others so I am just giving you forewarning.

I hope you all enjoy. !!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth squeezed some jasmine scented shampoo into her hands and worked it into a lather through her nearly waist length hair. She had not washed it in two days because her hairdresser had dyed the ever increasing gray away Thursday morning at her regular monthly hair appointment and facial with her best friend Nadine Hunter. Now her rich chocolate tresses felt like sludge and even Jason had complained about it while tangling his hands through it the previous night. Their longstanding Friday night date was now the only time the motorcycle was used anymore but always elicited the same results.

A very happy couple come Saturday morning.

Jason had taken to driving what the kids called his manivan. Although he would grunt his disapproval over their comment for their enjoyment, he knew that his Escalade was just that. An overpriced, over accessorized mini-van but when you have three kids, your choices are limited. Besides, he _**liked**_ his MAN-i-van. It was American made, stylish and fit the entire family.

Elizabeth smiled at the thought. Jason had really grown into his role as father, husband and all around man of the house. He relished in the simplest of chores like mowing the lawn. Once he hit forty-five, he relinquished his pride and bought a riding mower. The Tree Fort Gang, as the two parents called their children and their group of friends, sat out in the yard under the Elm tree, drinking root beer while teasing him each time he rode by to take another swipe out of the grass. Yet he still did the chore himself even though Elizabeth insisted that Cameron or Jacob should be the ones responsible for that particular chore.

'Chores' Elizabeth smirked to herself. Jason never made the kids do chores and more than once she had caught him, Spinelli and Cody doing the kids simple chores for them. 'He's so whipped.'

Jason also turned their house, specifically their garage into grand central. He liked working on the family cars and motorcycles and eventually it morphed into working on friends and neighbors cars and now even the kids friends cars. Some days, Elizabeth would kiss him good morning and then not see him again until dinnertime. About five years ago, he installed two hydraulic lifts and added on to the garage for more space. Thus "Borg's Garage" was born. It wasn't a real company and Elizabeth always joked that they should file for a non-profit license under the name. Honestly there should be some type of tax write off. Charity by way of spark plugs or something. Cameron and his friends had aptly named it once they found out from Uncle Spin that many people over the years called Cameron's step-father "The Borg". Even Jason referred to the family garage as BG.

'BG is too hot in the summer babe so I just installed air conditioning.' Was the beginning of one argument between Elizabeth and Jason. Then there was, 'But I needed an office just for BG to keep up with everyone's cars and keys and have files and file cabinets and a computer to order parts and enter information on everyone's car into that data base thing Spinelli set up for me. It's just a minor addition to the house honey. Don't worry.' That was the War of the Roses but as usual, Jason won and now their house looked like a sidecar to the monstrosity that was their garage. Six bays, two offices and a full on game room/library attached for the 'customers' to entertain themselves while waiting for her husband to change their oil, replace their brakes and perform other auto repair tasks.

And that was another argument!

The Morgan family home was now the local teen hang out. No one hung out at Kelly's or the local mall or movie theatre or even their own damn houses anymore. And why would they, her three kids would ask and Jason would give. In between the house and the garage was a forty by thirty room, with an attached full bathroom. It had several couches and chairs, two forty-two inch flat screen high definition tv's with gaming consoles attached to them. A twelve by twelve wall theatre screen attached to a surround sound entertainment system that hooked into a separate satellite that provided over three hundred television channels, satellite radio, a DVD and CD player and a laptop computer. Then there were the four computers that Jason had Spinelli install and network for the kids and their friends, all with their own twenty-one inch flat screen monitors that had a converter attached to each to switch to satellite tv if they wanted to watch something different than what was on the 'Jumbo-tron' as the kids called the theatre screen.

But that wasn't all. Jason wanted to play a little pool one night after he and Cody had been staking out a warehouse and Cameron and his best friend Morgan were not letting up. Jason had a long day and just wanted to relax with a solitaire game of billiards while sipping on a bottle of beer but the two boys, both fifteen at the time, insisted that they were in the middle of a marathon tournament. When their friend Joey showed up an hour later to play the winner, Jason stomped out of the house and returned later with a receipt for HIS new pool table and all four of them promptly moved Jason's old pool table from the formal dining room that never once housed a dining room table into the play room.

Jake and Ella complained that they weren't tall enough to play pool so when Jake suggested an air hockey game, a brand spanking new one was delivered the next day. A few years later Ella wanted a sleep-over for her thirteenth birthday because after all, she was officially a teenager then. What did her over indulging father do? He installed eight full sized Murphy beds along the far wall of the 'play room' so that she could have ALL of her friends, all seventeen of the screeching, giggling, squealing monsters for her birthday WEEKEND.

Once that was over, he decided to keep the beds and had a carpenter come in to modify them so that they were fitted with bookshelves with woodfold custom roll up doors to contain the books when the beds were lowered. He then stocked the bookshelves with every reference book you would find in a school library plus his travel books and Elizabeth's books on art. There was a section for Ella with everything from the Nancy Drew series to Harry Potter and of course her never ending selection of Crimson, Style and TeenVogue magazines. Jake had his section with every murder mystery and horror story ever written as well as every issue of every motorcycle magazine since the beginning of time. Cam was showing signs of wanting to be a doctor like his Uncle Stephen since he came home from his summer vacation with Elizabeth's brother and his family. Stephen would take him to the hospital for rounds and even let the twelve year old sit in the observation booth while he was performing a surgery. From then on, Cameron excelled at his schoolwork, skipping grades even and read anatomy books, science books and old issues of New England Journal of Medicine that his uncle would send him once he had finished reading it.

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure when she had lost control of her kids but she felt certain it had happened sometime between the time Father Coates said, "Jason you may kiss your bride" and when the doctor said, "Jason, would you like to cut the chord."

The world turned on its axis the day that Elizabeth and Jason created Ella. She was the third and last of the three children, born exactly ten months after she and Jason married. Jason had been a reasonable man before Ella took her first breath. He was a good father to the two boys, immediately adopting Cameron and signing the papers the day they returned from their two week honeymoon of a tour through Italy. He was patient and loving with both boys and never treated one more special than the other. He read to them, fed them, bathed them and taught them everything he felt two little boys needed to know. He was stern with them and demanded they were respectful and always minded their manners. Even when Edward Quartermaine was around.

Then Ella was born. Emily Audrey Morgan, named after Elizabeth's best friend, Jason's sister, who had died nearly two years before she was born and then given her middle name after Elizabeth's beloved Grams who had died just before Ella was conceived. Since neither Jason nor Elizabeth could stomach calling the precious bundle Emily because the emotions of Emily's death were still so raw, they decided on Ella as a nickname.

Once Ella came home, all bets were off. Elizabeth had considered going back to the hospital to return the insane man who looked like her husband but sure didn't act like her husband. He insisted he hadn't changed, but THAT man and the man she lived with now were as similar as Jason Morgan and Jason Quartermaine. After the one big blow-up that Elizabeth feared had ended her marriage, she never made that comparison out loud again.

But that will come later. Back to the monstrous teen hangout.

Ella wanted a bigger pool, so _Daddy_ had a damn near Olympic sized one put behind the garage. It was sectioned off. There was a lap pool for Cam with four lanes that opened up to a regular kidney shaped swimming pool with a diving board at the junction, the deepest part between the lap pool and the 'floater' pool as the kids called it. Then the kidney shaped section spilled down with a beautiful waterfall into a wading pool that was equipped with jets and bench style seating all the way around it and was no deeper than three feet. It ended with another waterfall and a fountain pond that he stocked with KOI when Ella saw them at a Japanese restaurant one time. His excuse to Elizabeth for the new man made Great Lakes behind their house was that he didn't have so much yard to mow anymore.

Ella and Jake and the Tree Fort Gang, as Elizabeth named them in one of her novels, were eating all of the food in the house. _Daddy_ installed a deep freezer, a microwave and a full size refrigerator and gave the kids an account with the local market that delivered. He never, EVER let Elizabeth see that bill but she knew it had to be outrageous. Other mothers, like her best friends Nadine, Robin and Lainey all thanked Elizabeth for always feeding their kids.

When Jason and Elizabeth argued for the first fifteen years of their marriage it always started with, "**Jason why in the world did you buy** add one of three spoiled kids names here **a damn **fill in the blank with an outrageous, overpriced item that no child really needs?" and the argument always ended with, "**Because** add one of the three spoiled kids names here **asked for it and I figured, why not."**

However, now the arguments were all against the mother of the house. Everyone was against her and sometimes she felt even her husband was in line with the kids.

"Honey, Ella just asked if I would divorce you and make you go away forever." Jason said as he stepped into the shower with his wife of over seventeen years and took over the job of massaging the shampoo through her long tresses.

"Again?" she asked as she wiped the water from her face and opened her eyes to see the beautiful cerulean and ice flecked orbs of her still incredibly sexy husband.

At fifty one years old, Jason Morgan still had the rock hard abs and chest that he had in his twenties, his narrow waist and hips gave way to strong thighs even now. His hair was still blonde, though a darker shade, with a little bit of white streaks throughout. The lucky dog, his gray hair looked distinguished and more like sun streaks where as her gray hair looked like evil witches peaks. Madeline Kahn in Young Frankenstein? Yep, Elizabeth was sure that would be her twin if she let the gray go uncovered. However, Jason's face was not as chiseled. He had jowls now and crows feet at the corner of his eyes. Worry lines streaked his forehead and his skin more weathered with age.

HA!

Elizabeth, on the other hand retained her petite one hundred and ten pound figure. Thank GOD for Pilates! Her skin was still tight and taut from her daily regimen of facial products from ELQ's beauty product company Deception and her skin was still porcelain white and wrinkle free because she used sun block and big hats. She treated her body with respect when it came to feeding it. Rarely did you see something unhealthy go into it. Unless it was her famous brownies or her never ending stash of anything chocolaty. However as the years wore on and and the Tree Fort Gang increased tenfold. The chocolate was harder to keep around and it became harder to keep away the middle aged belly bulge. She reduced her chocolate feeding frenzy's to her monthly cycle week. AND Ella's week as well just in a show of a mother's support.

In all, Jason was still the Adonis he was when she fell in love with him and she was still the beautiful creature that captured his heart twenty-five years ago when she was only Jacob's age, eighteen. For forty three years old and three kids later, Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Morgan was still hot.

Yeah, Jason hated the hyphen too.

However, he fell in love with a strong, opinionated, independent woman and to this day, Mrs. Webber-Morgan was still a force of nature.

Just for fun, the kids all called her Mwam instead of Mom. Morgan Corinthos, the little shit, came up with it one day when he and Cam were in elementary school. That kid was always too smart for his own good and would crawl under her skin just like his mother did. He was eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich that Jason had somehow figured out how to fry for the two boys. Why? Because they asked, of course. Refer back to the discussion of Ella being born and the stranger Elizabeth now shared a bed with.

Anyway, Morgan was looking at the envelope Cameron had brought home from school that both second graders were sure had something to do with Kristina Davis and the water fountain incident. It was addressed to Mrs. Webber-Morgan. Why? Because the teachers even knew not to address bad news to Jason because he would inevitably either laugh it off or believe his children when they said it wasn't their fault.

"MWM…that's your mom's initials." Of course that wasn't correct but the boys were seven. "If she just changed her name to an 'O' her initials would be MOM but now her initials are mmmwwwaaaammm. Hey it sounds like you are actually saying Mom but peanut butter is stuck in your mouth."

Both boys tested the theory which earned a big hearty laugh from Jason and a two year old Ella who was in his lap watching her favorite cartoon, My Little Pony, and holding her own Pinkie Pie that she _had _to have and her father, OF COURSE, _had_ to buy her. And now, every damn kid on the planet calls Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Morgan 'Mwam'.

But I digress. Back to the story.

"What did I do this time?" she asked rolling her eyes as he had seen so many times in their life together.

"Well, the Tree Fort Gang have just reported to her and Jake that your latest book is about them except of course that you and I are the lead characters. Oh and the fact that you lose your virginity to me in the book was what put her over the edge."

"Oh, so she wants you to divorce me and make me leave all of you over the book that I wrote that bought her that Infinity convertible she got for her birthday. Nice…real nice."

Okay, so Elizabeth spoiled her kids too but it was more of a controlled burn. She spoiled them on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas. Jason spoiled them twenty four seven three hundred sixty five. Wildfire spoiling with no end in sight.

"Well, I told you to change your pen name." Jason replied as his hands left her hair and slid down her side in search of much more fun things to touch.

Elizabeth slapped Jason's hands away and gave him her most stern expression. "I shouldn't have to do that, no thanks to your best friend."

"_YOU_ are my best friend." Jason insisted as he fought with her arms and the warm water streamed over them both. He had a goal in mind and he wasn't letting his waif of a wife deter him from it. To him, Saturday morning shower sex was the best part of the weekend.

"OH PLEASE!" Elizabeth cried as she worked conditioner into her hair while trying, but not succeeding, at keeping her husbands grubby paws off of her most sensitive body parts. "YOUR best friend is that malicious, hateful bleached blonde little"

"HEY, work with me here. I cannot talk about Carly while I am trying to get some action from you babe." He cut her off while finally wrestling her arms up and clamped them together with his large strong hand then reached down to spread her legs and work a long digit into her slick folds.

"Jason, you come to the shower to tell me the kids hate me, which is no big surprise. You tell me that my precious baby girl wants me lonely and on the streets, which I wouldn't put it past you to follow through with since _**she **_requested it. All because of your _dearest friend Carly_, who you defended to me when she opened that big fat trap of hers clueing in all of America that I am the author of **The Green Hornet Series**. Yet you think I want to fool around? With YOU?"

"Yes" he said simply and captured her lips with his. He let go of her arms and pulled both hands to tangle in her wet mane. She opened up willingly. Too willingly. But Jason didn't notice. His tongue danced with hers in a sensual duel and he stepped closer so she could feel his body's immediate and erect reaction to her.

Elizabeth allowed him to kiss her. Not that she wasn't mad but time and again the man had proven that when he wanted to do a sexual waltz with his wife, nothing short of a cold water dousing would stop him from achieving his goal. And if that was what it took, she needed the time the kissing would allow for her to work the rest of the conditioner from her hair.

Jason's arms and hands wrapped around Elizabeth's body and Jason leaned down, never breaking from their kiss, to cup her ass cheeks. Elizabeth braced her elbows lovingly over her husbands shoulders as if she was going to hug him or run her fingers through his short spiky hair. However, she used the position to work at rinsing out the conditioner from her long locks while moaning her obvious pleasure at her husbands now roaming hands.

Minutes ticked by with the occasional break for air and Elizabeth had to school herself before she let the feelings of her husbands ministrations take over and she fell in line with giving him, once again, what he wanted. Honestly it was times like this and his sexy as hell looks that kept her from suffocating him with a pillow in his sleep most nights.

When the time was right and she felt that she was done with her shower, she reached back and turned the knob. Soon freezing cold water sprayed from the six strategically aimed shower heads and as soon as the shock hit her husband, she jumped from the small glass enclosed stall while listening to a litany of curses spew from her husband's lips.

She giggled as she reached for her two towels and wrapped one around her head and the other around her body. She could hear Jason blindly turning the knob and then cursing again as the water scalded him.

A sucessful escape.

Final request from the author (alikat): I normally don't beg for reply's. I figure, hey, maybe you are a reader and don't want to share your opinion. Or maybe you are like me and sometimes you read a chapter on your pda and leaving a reply is a pain in the arse. However, I would like to get some responses to this specific chapter. I know I haven't divulged too much of the plot at this point. I just wanted to set the mood and give you an idea of the story but if it's CRAP, I want to know. Why waste my time or yours. Right? Right. So please if you will….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Okay, sorry I left you in the lurch last time. My snot nosed daughter and her best friend in the whole wide world, Anna Drake, pulled me away from the computer and I didn't get to sign off as I normally would._

_See, I took away her keys. Why? Because her father was out of town on business and I felt like it. She stomped and cried and acted all of two but I stood my ground._

_HA ! Tell your Dad to divorce me you little shit. I still have some power around this house. Well when your dad is gone and can't __**reason**__ with me._

_Of course that didn't work out so well for me because she and Anna had dance class, then had to go do their 4H project at the USO loading goody boxes for the soldiers in Iraq, then they had study group for their trigonometry class. And for once it wasn't being held at MY house._

_I say MY house with all the annoyance in the world because…well…it hasn't been my house in over a decade. I blame Jason one hundred percent. My loving husband has turned on me. Honestly he turned on me sixteen years ago but that story has been told to you so many times you should be able to regurgitate it verbatim._

_I should give them what they ask for and run away. (Did I tell you she asked her dad to divorce me? The little snot nosed shit.) A month would probably do the trick. Although sometimes, I wonder if they would even notice. Jacob, my middle child, the good boy, would probably be the first to notice but not because he missed me. He would miss my brownies. (Have I told you how good my brownies are? Of course I have.)_

_So anyway, where was I…Oh yeah. I escaped the shower and left Jason cooling off. Heh! But I wasn't able to escape as easily as I thought. _

_Ehh…I didn't really want to. My husband is a God and I love, love, love to worship him._

_So he caught me in the bedroom. I barely had a chance to pull on a pair of hot pink boy shorts (which totally make your butt look good but don't ride up your ass like other sexy underwear. MEN) Oh, anyhoo…he scooped me up with his gigantic meat hooks, he slammed me down on the bed and proceeded to put his mouth on my moneymaker. No not my fingers and not my brain either. He sliced through my body with his tongue and assaulted me with his hands._

_Okay….all the married girls…let me hear it…sigh_

_You are a lucky woman when your husband likes to do __**THAT! **__Right girls?_

_Well, it doesn't take much for him to get me all worked up. I am amazed after all of these years how much I still WANT that man. I am lucky he still wants me. No wait….he's damn lucky I stick around for him to have me that rat bastard._

_(Writes note to herself…you are still mad at hubby for….ah hell…I don't remember….New note, throw paper away that says mad at hubby before he reads and gets mad at you and he doesn't want to play The Pirate and the Wench tonight)_

_Did I tell you he bought Jake's soccer team tickets to the Kenney Chesney concert? Why? Say it with me this time….because he asked and Jason figured, why not. That's like twelve hundred dollars. Sure we can afford it. But still, they don't give discounts for large quantity purchases and most of Jake's soccer team has wealthy parents as well. Hell, Malcolm's parents are both doctors. They can buy their own kid eighty dollar concert tickets._

_Oh that's why I am mad at him…Won the championship my ass. Twelve hundred friggin dollars!! _

_He's lucky he's good in the sack. My husband that is. Not Kenney Chesney, although I am sure he does well himself. Hell he married Renee Zellweigger. Oh wait, THAT GUY? I thought he was gay. (Not that there is anything wrong with that!!)_

_Anyway….Speaking of good in the sack, the man had me screaming his name within five minutes. Jason, that is, not Kenney. He doesn't believe in wasting time on my first release. He says he likes it better when I can focus. LOL And that day, I focused five times and him twice. _

_breathes on knuckles and rubs knuckles on shoulder in utter display of pride and self confidence_

_No snobbery here, I am just that good._

_Is snobbery a word? If it isn't, it should be. Let's all work on that. Snobbery should be a word. Tell your Congressman!_

_Well, I have to go….the clueless lord of the manor is calling me and I hear his heathen spawn as well. I need to draw my sword and thwart whatever evil they have convinced him of wreaking._

_Until next week…_

_Humbly Yours,_

_Grumble_

Elizabeth picked up the phone from her desk and hit speed dial 5. "Sue? Hey it's Elizabeth. I just sent you the next blog installment so clean it up and make sure your assistant doesn't use real names again. Last week was a disaster. Tell Peewee Whatshisname that Jasper Jacks is a very good friend of mine and I'll have him fired if he posts another one of my blogs before proof reading and changing the names to the aliases I set up. I thought Robin was going to stab me with my own paring knife when Anna told her the blog said her real name instead of Angie Duncan. Thank God we got it pulled as quickly as we did but still, it was read by some and that is a big no no. I already have enough problems around here. Direct your staff that the aliases are to keep me and Jax Publishing from being sued from one of the Tree Fort Gangs ungrateful parents….what? Oh, sorry. Rambling is what makes me the big bucks Sue. Okay well…I really need to get in the kitchen before Jason gives Ella and Jake a stable full of racing horses. Or a yacht. Who knows what the hell else they could talk that sucker into."

"I heard that."

Elizabeth slammed the phone down and leapt from her chair. "Honey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Apparently" he said wryly while leaning his tall figure up against the door jamb.

"Honey, you know I don't _really_ think you are a sucker." Elizabeth said sashaying her hips and then licking her lips with a 'come hither big boy' look.

"I know you don't. You just think I am a pushover." Her husband evenly expelled without malice or disappointment apparent in his voice. He pulled himself off the door and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist, leaning down and nuzzling her neck.

"Well, you are." She said tipping her head to the side so that Jason had full access to the spot just below her ear that made her panties just fall right off.

Licking the shell of her ear, he lightly bit down on her lobe and whispered, "Ahh but you are wrong my lady. King Jason has full control of his kingdom. The Princess and Princes are just where I want them."

"Oh yeah? And where's that?" she said smiling. She loved it when they played King of the Castle.

"They are occupied in the Jackals Lair. I can have my way with the Queen with no intrusion." He placed both hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her into his arms to straddle his waist.

"The Jackal's Lair, huh?" Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

"Well, Spinelli created the ultimate entertainment room. Mmm. Why do you think I wanted that babe? The kids were constantly all over the house. I couldn't watch tv if it wasn't animated. You said the house was too noisy. You couldn't stop complaining back then about all the toys everywhere and the mess. And I swear…mmm…for a whole year I think we had sex only in the closet and the shower. The two places we knew that the kids wouldn't go. Besides, did you know Jake and Jolene had a date last night?"

She pulled back and Jason attempted to catch her with her bottom lip between his teeth. "Ow…what do you mean they had a date? Jake was here all night. I know he didn't leave the house because I was parked behind him."

"Exactly." He confirmed with a smile and a nod. "I don't have to worry about the kids because they are here. Their friends? Here. What are they eating, watching, doing on the internet? I know everything that our kids are doing AND their friends. Why? Because they are right under our roof doing it. And Spinelli set up triggers to alert me to attempts at porn sites, he can block the channels we don't want them watching, the pool is on survellience, we have access to all of their MySpace pages, the room can go on lock down when Ella is having a sleep over. No guy is going to get to Ella without me knowing it. And stopping it."

"You have a point there. And you have told me this a million times but still…I know you don't remember being a teenager but there are some things they NEED to learn like how to save up for something they want. All the kids do is say _Daddy_ and you give in. You are a push over Mr. Morgan. Admit it."

"King Morgan right now. And I know I am but really babe. All of them already are rich. They DON'T have to save for anything. Edward and Monica made sure of that. Hell, you and I have already made sure of that. Every dime you earn from the weekly blog goes into their trust funds. I could never spend all of the money I have even _if_ I spoil the kids."

"But…"

"But nothing. If they were rotten children…"

"They ARE !" she cut in.

He walked over and sat down on the overstuffed yellow chair in Elizabeth's office and adjusted his wife on his lap. "They are not. You SAY they are but Cam…he skipped three grades between fourth grade and college and got his four year degree in three. Honey he's 22 and in his second year at medical school. He'll be one of the youngest residents General Hospital has ever seen. Jake…well…he hasn't set the world on fire with his grades but he passes with C's or better and honestly, he is probably going to play professional baseball straight out of high school anyway and then take his seat on the board of ELQ. Oh, did I tell you Rick Magnante of the Vancouver Canadians wants to talk to us about him training with the team once he graduates."

"Who are they?" she asked pulling her head up from the column of his neck where she had been placing light kisses while he talked.

"The Canadians are a minor league baseball team and Rick is their Manager. It's the minor league team for the Oakland Athletics."

"That's far away honey. I don't want Jakey living in Canada or even Oakland. Isn't there a team around here he can play with?"

"Babe don't call him Jakey. He's eighteen years old. He hates it when you do it in front of his friends. And as far as him being far away, they play short season so he doesn't have to play long and we can always go visit him."

Her lower lip slowly worked its way out and Elizabeth put on her best pout.

"That won't work. He's growing into a fine young man. He won't stay home forever. Honestly babe, I see it this way…two down one to go and then WE get to do what WE want to."

"Speaking of the one to go…surely you cannot defend her to ME." She started to unbuckle his jeans and pleasure her husband while she sat on his lap and his hand crept up under her shirt.

"I can and I will. She makes straight A's, she takes care of her brothers and tells us everything we need to know about their friends and girlfriends. She is in tap, ballet and figure skating. She is a 4H member with Anna and they both volunteer in the children's wing of the hospital on the weekends. She teaches art to the kids at the Rec Center and helps you cook most nights. Mmm, oh OH…yeah babe, that's it….mmm. Especially when you are writing one of your novels. She is a perfect little girl. We could not have asked for better kids. I don't think it's possible."

"You don't think Cam will come back from school and want his own place do you?"

"He'll be twenty four. And a doctor. Why wouldn't he? And is that all you took out of that conversation?"

"Well…" she dropped her head. She just assumed Cameron would come home to live while doing his residency. Besides, she doesn't need to be told how good her kids are. She knows it but she just handles their teenage years differently than their father does. Call it middle age, PMS or just plain old crazy Mom syndrome, sometimes those kids drive her nuts.

Jason cut in before she could respond further. "Do I need to read you your own blog of three weeks ago where you complained to anyone who would read it about your loathing of all the kids in your house. I think your words were that you want to jump ahead two years when all of MY evil spawn will be able to be booted from YOUR home legally. And you know babe, now that the kids know you are writing that AND their friends do too…you really should tone down the utter disdain. Sometimes I worry they will really get their feelings hurt."

"You read that?" she asked flashing her sapphire blue eyes at her husband.

He squinted to see if even a hint of remorse was evident but there wasn't. "Yes. I read all of your blogs. I get to find out the most important things going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"Well, if I toned down my _utter disdain_ as you call it, then no one would want to read it. Trust me honey, there are a lot of mom's out there just like me. Trying to survive their children. They read about my life and suddenly theirs isn't so bad."

Jason's eyes were starting to gloss over but he was still trying to keep the conversation alive. It was their usual dance. Talk until they cannot talk anymore then fall into each other in their own special kind of addicting drug…sex. Over the years it had really picked up the pace. The kids weren't constantly needing to be tended to and after Elizabeth read that book that her best friend Nadine recommended _How to Keep Your Man Satisfied So He Won't Stray, _their sex life had stepped up tenfold. Not that it wasn't great to begin with. One thing was for sure, Jason never felt any sort of desire to stray from the brunette that captured his heart and gave him his family.

Just then the lovers pulled from their embrace and Elizabeth jumped off of her husband's lap. Jason quickly tried zipping back up his pants where his wife had been slowly pumping his manhood while they talked, but he was too late.

"MWAM! MWAM! WAIT TILL YOU HEAR…WHERE…oh there you are…_DADDY, GROSS_!!" Ella had come tearing through the house and rounded the corner to her mother's office before her father could completely right his clothes. Although she didn't see everything, her father should not have his pants unzipped in her mother's office at three fifteen in the afternoon on a Tuesday. She had busted them, AGAIN. No child should know that their parents have sex. It's just wrong. That's what it is. WRONG

Jason turned to face the window while he tucked his t-shirt into his blue denim jeans and allowed his body time to adjust and ahem settle down. Elizabeth, who was flustered in her own right but physical signs weren't evident crossed her dainty arms over her chest.

"What is it sweetie? Did you have a good day at school?" Elizabeth used a calm, happy voice.

"OH MY GOD DADDY! What are you doing to my Mwam?" she held her hand up to stop her dad from answering her for two reasons. One, she knew what they were doing. She was sixteen and her mother had long ago had THAT talk with her. Two, she really didn't want her father to speak. Honestly it was best she didn't see him right now.

Jason knew his daughter didn't want him in the same zip code with her. In all their years, if one of the kids found their parents fooling around it was always, ALWAYS Dads fault. Elizabeth, with all of her complaining about her children was always still standing on the pedestal that all four of them, Jason included…especially, placed her on long ago.

"I'll be in the BG working on your brakes Princess. Oh, and I'll see you later my lady."

Jason took a deep bow towards his wife and looked up to wiggle one eyebrow at her. Ella clucked her tongue and stomped while Elizabeth did a little curtsey and winked back at her husband. Jason backed out the door and laughed audibly as he strode down the hallway towards the door.

"Mwam….MWAM!" Ella yelled trying to get her mother's attention as Elizabeth stood in the doorway and watched her husband walk away. The man looks GOOD walking away. His ass is one of his best features as far as she was concerned.

"What? Oh honey, what's up?" Elizabeth now focused her attention on her daughter.

Ella, their sixteen year old daughter was exactly like Elizabeth in every way. Ella was a brunette just slightly taller than her mother at five foot four and had a penchant for getting into equal amounts of trouble. Good trouble though. Nothing Elizabeth was ever worried about. One thing Elizabeth hated was that now, at sixteen, she fit in Elizabeth's clothing. That had caused a lot of their arguments over the past few months until THAT NIGHT.

Jason unfortunately found that out the hard way just exactly how much his little Princess had grown to be the spitting image of her mother. It was dark in the house and Ella was bent down in the refrigerator and her father slapped her behind. When Ella screamed Jason nearly fainted dead away. He was so horrified he left the house for a week. He said it was for work but Elizabeth knew.

Ella had a big heart and tended to let people lead her where they steered. Luckily Anna Drake was her best friend since the crib and Robin and Elizabeth raised two smart, strong, determined, independent, beautiful girls. Both adored their fathers and respected their mothers…well…sometimes it was fear but ehhh….every girl should have fear. If Elizabeth had, she would not have been raped at fifteen and if Robin had, maybe she would not have to live with HIV for the rest of her life.

"Oh Mwam, JJ asked me to the Home Coming Dance." Ella sighed as she flopped down onto the big yellow overstuffed chair. Then she promptly jumped up, turned around, turned up her nose as if she has smelled a dead rat, looked at her mother's smiling eyes and then promptly rolled hers and shuffled over to the couch.

"JJ as in Johnny Zacharra Junior?"

"Yes! He asked me. He finally asked me. I didn't think he would. I mean Homecoming is two weeks away. I turned down Ian Jacks, Daniel Peterson and even Malcolm Drake."

"Mal? What is Jake's best friend doing asking you to the dance? What…wait…He's a Senior Ella. You know your father would never let you date a Senior. You are lucky he let's you date now. Do you know what I have gone through to have him let you date at sixteen?"

"I doubt that I want to, ehh?" Ella lifted one perfectly manicured brow, exactly how her mother taught her.

Elizabeth let out a little chuckle and sitting down on the couch pulling one leg under her and facing her youngest child said, "No honey, you probably don't. But wait…I thought you didn't like JJ anymore after he pulled that prank on Jack Spinelli."

Yes, Damien and Maxie have two children. Jackal Spinelli and his little sister Georgie. Stupid? Yes. Jackal, not Georgie…she was a sweet, sweet girl who died senselessly WAY too young. Predictable when it comes to Spinelli and Maxie? Absolutely. Oh and as UNexpected…Jack is the cool, graceful, excitable, scheming, fashion conscious spitting image of his mother in personality and a nice mixture of both parents in looks. Many girls at PCH were gaga over Jack. Not Ella though because they were more like cousins to each other. Georgie was a beautiful girl that looked just like her mother (without the bleach blonde die job) but no one will ever know. She is just like her father. She dresses funny, never leaves her laptop aside and basically marches to her own crazy beat. She's misunderstood but is tremendously loyal to her friends and family.

She worships Ella just like her father worshiped Jason long ago. But that's another story for another time. Back to Ella and JJ and the Homecoming Dance.

"Well, they made up as friends so I can't very well hold the grudge for Jack." Ella explained. "Besides, I just _heart_ him Mwam. He's just so…"

Ella's eyes rolled up and she sighed as she fell back into the cushion of the couch. Ella had had a crush on JJ since middle school. He was the typical bad boy, just like his father but Elizabeth knew he was really a good kid with a big heart that had a wild streak. Just like his father. And Ella's for that matter. Ella had been in _heart_ with him since she was in sixth grade and he was in seventh and he chose her on his team for dodge ball. Ever since then…no one could compare. Except Jason of course because he was _Daddy _and she was the _Princess_.

"Do you think Daddy will let me go with him? I mean he's only a Junior and even though Daddy said boys my own age, JJ's only fourteen months, six days, eleven hours and forty two minutes older than me. I mean that's not too old."

Elizabeth laughed out loud. Her daughter had a penchant for the dramatics. Elizabeth could not for the life of her figure out where she got that from. Jason always rolled his eyes and implied the child got it from her mother but Elizabeth would simply stand her ground and blame it on his best friend, Carly, and then quickly find something to tell Jason that Carly had either done or said that would aggravate him. Thus completely throwing him off the topic of how _dramatic_ he thought his wife was.

"Well, I don't know. Your Dad will be able to handle the six days, twelve hours"

"Eleven" Ella interjected.

"Yes, Eleven hours and forty-two minutes. It's the fourteen months we'll have to work on him about."

"OH MWAM YOU'RE THE BEST MWAM IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!" Ella leapt into her mothers arms and hugged the breath out of her.

"Wait a minute Missy. I haven't made any promises and besides…I think YOU need to ask."

"But he'll tell me no." Ella pouted.

"He never tells you no honey."

"NO he never tells YOU no Mwam. HE tells ME no all the time. Especially when it has to do with me becoming a woman."

"Oh honey, your father just wants you to….well honestly he wants you to stay that five year old little girl that played with dolls and thought the sun rose and set on him."

"He's never like that with Cam or Jake. Only me."

"Well, boys are different. Actually that's not true. Your Dad is a pig of a boy, just like your brothers. They scratch and burp and smell funny. Your Dad relates better to them because he knows a lot about being a guy. But you Ella" Elizabeth lifted her tiny hand and cupped her daughters cheek. "YOU are his little Princess and he's just not ready for you to find your Prince."

"I know but will you talk to him anyway? Please. I really, really want to go to the dance with JJ. Do whatever you do to make him say yes. Will you?"

"Yes honey, I will. Now go get your homework done. I am going to go start dinner. Come help me make the salad when you are through. Okay?" Elizabeth lifted herself off of the couch and pulled her daughter up with her.

"Thanks Mwam. You're the best." Ella exclaimed and hugged her mother tight around the waist.

"Yeah well…you don't always think that." Elizabeth reminded her daughter.

"Yes I do. Oh and Mwam? Please don't make this talk one of your blogs. I think JJ's mom reads them. I know Cece does and one of them will tell JJ about it."

"No promises honey."

"Mwam, you are the worst Mwam ever!" Ella jerked her arms away and stomped out of the room.

Well that was fast. Snot nosed little shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, there is a bit of a spoiler in this chapter

Okay, there is a bit of a spoiler in this chapter. It's not a big one and I am sure there is no one in America that doesn't already know about it. "Everybody's got their something" Right? Anyhow…if you are spoiler free, read cautiously or don't read the first part before the "**..."** at all until it happens onscreen later this month. Oh and if you don't like smut….don't read after the "..." For the rest of you….enjoy!

And again, I asked…she said go for it.

Chapter 3

Ella walked over to the front door. The foyer was always so dark. She and Elizabeth had found a beautiful stained glass door but Jason said no. He liked the steel front door with the peep hole. Ella stood up on her tippy toes just as the bells chimed for a second time. All she could see was a big, tan, round face. She could see a hint of salt and pepper hair, mostly salt. Then finally, as if the person outside the door realized he was being watched, he stepped back at least a foot or two and gave a big smile and a wink to the nob on the upper center of the big blue door.

"Big Pappy's here!" Ella screamed as she slung open the door and flew into the arms of the seventy-three year old gentleman.

"Angel. How you doin?" he asked as he picked her up off of the ground and swayed her back and forth, hugging her tight. Just like he has done since she was old enough to run into his arms. He squeezed her hard and grimaced as, yet again, her little feet repeatedly kicked his shins. He's just glad she's tall enough not to kick him in the balls anymore.

"Oh, I'm fine Big Pappy. JJ asked me to the dance and Mwam is going to talk Daddy into it." She said as she ushered him into the house once he set her back on her feet, steadying her once he did. "And Anna and I won an award for our contribution to the community in our 4H club. You wanna see it?"

"Of course I do Angel." He said removing his big tweed overcoat and handing it over to the sixteen year old. He adjusted his suit and tie and then ran a wrinkled old hand through his course, curly hair. "Your Pops around? We need to talk to him."

"We?" Ella asked folding the older mans coat over her forearm and looking past him out the open door toward the driveway. "Oh, Uncle Max is here. Yay! Is Miss Miller with him?"

Maximus Giambetti, Senior shook his head no and moved further into the foyer so that he was not blocking the door. "Shut da door Angel, you catch a cold. You know I know a ting or two about these tings. You and Farah need to cover up. I keep telling Farah's Mama, Leyla. Turtlenecks. That's what you need, turtlenecks for the both of yous. I'm a gonna talk to your mother's about dat."

"Oh Big Pappy. You always say that. I'm dressed just fine. Besides, I'm just studying. It's not like I am outside or anything." She turned back to look out the door and he looked skeptically at her thin short sleeved powder blue sweater and crisp white capri's then walked toward the open door. "Is Uncle Max going to come in or what?"

"He's on da phone Angel. He'll come in when he's ready. Shut da door I told ya." Maximus used his big meaty hands to wrap around her elbow and gently tugged her out of the way and used his free hand to close the big steel door himself. "Now where's your Pop?"

"Oh, he and Jake are working on Jake's race bike in the BG. You want me to go get him?" she finally replied to the man who was like a grandfather to her.

"Da BG. Why da fuck you kids gotta make up weird names for everyting? It's a garage Ella. Just say your Pops is in da garage. You young folks make my head hurt. Joey, Fabiano and Farah do da same damn ting. I don't remember their Pops doin dat shit. Always making up words for stuff." Maximus was shaking his head watching as the girl who was part of his big extended family hung his coat up in the coat closet near the door. He smirked when she first pulled out a plastic hanger and then looked down at his tweed coat that cost him nearly four thousand dollars and was specially tailored for him. She then pulled out a hanger with silk padding and hung the coat up, being sure to move any other hanging items in the closet from touching it.

"Pappy, don't use that language around the kids." Elizabeth sighed, exasperated that she had to remind him. It was a never ending battle for all of the adults. Maximus Giambetti, Senior was not going to change but occasionally he would try to sensor himself for the kids. But ONLY when the women requested. If the men requested it, he would just biff them on the back of the head and say, 'What da fuck are yous talking about?'

The first time Elizabeth really had a problem was when Jake was walking around for a week saying 'Dem fucking Paddy's had it comin I tell ya.'

Jake was two and just learning how to talk really well. He mimicked everything everyone said and was working mostly on his diction to different combinations of syllables. One evening when the men were having a meeting, Maximus was leaving and made that comment right in front of Jake. Jake giggled and Maximus repeated it just for him starting with 'you tink that's funny kid?' It took Jason and Elizabeth over a week to get Jake to stop. He would repeat it in the grocery store. He would repeat it at his weekly visit with Monica and Edward. He repeated it when Elizabeth stopped by the hospital to show off the baby, Ella, to everyone while she turned in her resignation.

Epiphany was the one who finally got Jacob to quit saying the vulgar, racist line. Jake was sitting atop the hub and Epiphany, Leyla and Nadine were gathered around him while Robin and Monica were paying attention to six week old Ella. Jake piped up with "Dem fucking Pad..." and Epiphany lightly tapped the little boys mouth with her pointer and middle fingers effectively stopping Jake. He looked like he was going to cry. Then Epiphany bent down and looked him eye to eye and said, "A smart young man like you knows better than to say those filthy words. I expect an apology and you had better NEVER let me hear you talk like that again."

"Sorry Miss Piff" was his only reply and he stayed silent for a few minutes while all of the adults stared and gaped at each other.

Epiphany fast became Elizabeth's mentor when it came to raising her children. Epiphany would advise her on how she should handle a behavioral problem and then Elizabeth would decide whether or not she could follow through. Elizabeth was a strong woman but no one, not even "Big Pappy" Maximus Giambetti, Sr. was a strong willed as Head Nurse Epiphany Johnson Toussaint.

Oh, I need to tell you…Big Pappy, head of the New York crime families was deathly afraid of Epiphany Johnson Toussaint.

"Hey Big Pappy" Jake strolled in wiping his hands on a shop towel after having washed the grease off of them.

"Rotten Kid, get over here." Maximus pulled Jacob into a big bear hug and noogied his head.

And that's another thing. Ever since Maximus had to sit and be lectured by Epiphany Johnson Toussaint at the hospital the day Jake got in trouble for repeating the old mobster, Maximus blamed Jake for his fear of Epiphany. He had been heading in to see Bernie who had a massive heart attack and was on life support. Epiphany stopped him in the hallway and in front of no less than twenty people, she laid into the fierce looking old man. After that, he always called Jacob 'Rotten Kid'. Jason asked him to stop a few times but Maximus biffed him in the back of the head and said, 'What da fuck are yous talking about?'

Jason wasn't the type to hit his head against a brick wall over and over so he and Elizabeth let it go. And Jake knew he called him that with love for the boy. It was just who Maximus was and everyone had to deal with his quirks because he sure wasn't changing.

Elizabeth ushered the older man into the formal living room just off the foyer. Maximus, with both kids under his arms, sat down on the couch and pulled them both close, kissing the forehead of each. "Angel, Rotten Kid…I need to talk wit yous guys Ma and Pops. Whys don't you go get Big Pappy a nice buttermilk? And Angel, sees if you can't find me something sweet. A canolli or somthin."

"Okay Big Pappy" both kids said in unison and Jake headed off towards his room, knowing that Big Pappy wasn't talking to him when it came to waiting on him. Maximus Giambetti Senior was old school. He believed a woman had her place in the home. If he was being served something, it would be done by her. No one could convince him otherwise. He also believed that as the head of the family, his word was law. Rarely did someone go against Big Pappy. He commanded respect and everyone gave it to him.

Except for one strong willed black head nurse at General Hospital. But that story is for another day.

Here's a little backstory of how Big Pappy came to Port Charles.

Jake had just turned a year old. Michael Corinthos was in a coma that no one expected him to wake up from. Sonny wanted out of _the life_ and wanted Jason to take over the business. Jason agreed as long as Sonny signed over all right to his sons to Carly. Jason and Elizabeth were both miserable because once again, they could not be together because of the danger in Jason's life.

This had gone on for months until one day Max and Milo asked Jason to come over to Sonny's. The four men sat and talked and during the conversation, the Mobster Head and his retired mentor found out that Max and Milo's father was a powerful man who had been compared to the likes of Charles "Lucky" Lucciano.

Lucky Lucciano was a big time gangster of the twenty's and thirty's that ran the New York Mob until he was indicted and jailed in 1937. They say he still ran it from his jail cell. Maximus had grown up hearing stories from the neighborhood. As a teen, Maximus worked as a runner and lookout. Then he slowly moved up the ranks until he was pretty high up in the organization and poised to take charge of one of the territories. However, when Philip Mangano was found in a marsh near Jamaica Bay in Brooklyn, the bosses spirited Maximus, who had killed the mobster, off to New Jersey and then out to run the Kansas City Organization. Once Milo was finally out of the house, Maximus left his wife of twenty two years and moved to Palermo with his longtime mistress.

Max said that to appease his old man, he had been regaling the retired enforcer of his own stories of how he and Milo were running the New York Crime Syndicate. Never did they expect their father to come back to the states. He had always said he and the little woman would die in Palermo. However, at fifty-six, his mistress died of undetected ovarian cancer and he was lonely. He wanted to come home to his boys to help them. Act as a sort of advisor to his son, The Mafia Head and his youngest, Max's right hand man, Milo.

Sonny and Jason were floored. Max has done some crazy thing before. He had requested strange things as well but here he was asking Sonny and Jason to help him pull off a scam and make his father think HE was running The Organization.

After much begging and pleading and some plausible ideas on how to pull it off by Milo, all four had agreed and Jason had even enlisted the Tagliano's, who were always loyal to The Corinthos Organization, and Johnny Zacharra to pull off the hoax. When Big Pappy's plane touched down at JFK, Maximus Giambetti, Junior WAS the head of the Five Families for the New York Crime Organization. His mentors were his two former bosses who had retired and now lived under HIS protection, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan.

Yeah, I know…funny.

Within one month, everyone realized that Big Pappy had no intention of returning to Italy so all four sat down in Sonny's living room again and discussed their next move. Trouble was brewing with the other families and some unknown outside forces. The game needed to be over. Unfortunately, Jason didn't want to step back into his role. He was enjoying his 'retirement' and he and Elizabeth had secretly been meeting and had again been talking about actually being a family.

That's when Operation Snow Pappy was born. Yes it's a stupid name. Two guesses who came up with it. That's right, Spinelli.

Oddly, Big Pappy loved Spinelli. He made him laugh. Everyone knew that he simply treated the boy as a Court Jester to him, the King. However, Spinelli didn't have a clue. He enjoyed and respected Big Pappy and he and Maxie spent lots of time with him. Big Pappy called him Jackal which Big Pappy meant as a sign of insolence and Spinelli thought was a sign of respect. To this day, the two still have a weekly lunch followed up by an afternoon in the steam room while Spinelli regales Big Pappy with stories and Big Pappy makes fun of him and laughs.

Over the course of the next two months, The Corinthos Organization changed yet again. Oh and Jason and Elizabeth got married and found out they were expecting another child.

The Tagliano's were easily in line with the new organization. They pulled the Gambino's along because the Gambino's were a weaker link. Soon they had everyone on board with the outside organization of The Zacharra's accepting the change, at least Johnny Zacharra who was in line to take over for his father any day. The only family they were having trouble with was The Morretti's. Anthony Morretti was a big road block and was strong enough in the organization to take over.

Interestingly enough, it was Big Pappy himself that pulled Anthony Moretti on board. He was having dinner at the No Name. Max and Milo could not join him. Max had been called to a meeting and Milo was busy with his twin newborns, Fabiano and Farah. However, the restaurant had the best manicotti he could find in the city so he sat and he ate. There was a man sitting at the table next to him and he recognized the family resemblance to his old friend Tony Lucciano. He introduced himself and asked Anthony Morretti if he was related. Anthony replied that it was his mother's older brother and a conversation was struck. Big Pappy being his usual, overbearing self had the waiter bring over his dinner and his Port wine and interrupted the mob figure head's meeting with his accountant and his enforcer to go over their plans to take over the Corinthos territory and thus make themselves the Head of the Five Families.

Unwittingly, Big Pappy had made them to believe that he was showing his own force and power and telling them without exact words that they had better get on board with the program or they would be swimming with the fishes. Pappy even mentioned how he had killed Phillip Mangano and had to leave his beloved New York but now was back and here to help his sons.

From there it was smooth sailing and thus Sonny and Jason were retired from the business and The Corinthos Organization slowly changed its name to The Giambetti Organization and remained the strongest organized family in all of New York. Jason and Sonny, knowing they would never REALLY be out, did what they could when needed but for the most part, were out of the mob.

Now where was I…Oh yeah…

"Bella I see your little story, Café Controversy is still on the best sellers list. Now tell Big Pappy, how much dough do those dimwits pay you for your little stories?" Maximus said as he waited for Jason and his son who were in his peripheral vision quietly whispering in the foyer.

"Big Pappy, my NOVELS bring me two hundred thousand dollars just to write them and I earn five percent of the profit during any time it is within the top twenty five on the best sellers list. Café Controversy has been in the top five for thirteen weeks and I earn ten percent when it is number one on the list for which is was the first three weeks after it was released." Elizabeth replied, admonishing him for being so crass but knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Oh that's good Bella." He said half listening. He was too interested in the conversation he was not a part of in the foyer. "Tell Big Pappy, what's that little story about again?"

"You need to read it." She replied coolly as she took the tray from Ella who had just brought a pitcher of iced tea, a big glass of buttermilk and a batch of brownies from the kitchen.

That got his attention and he turned just in time to catch Ella leaving the room with a big brownie and a glass of whole milk in her hand. "Angel, tell your ma that Big Pappy isn't gonna be reading any silly love stories. Dat's for you girls to read."

"Pappy, Mwam's book is about Daddy being a mechanic, BIGG SURPRISE THERE. Mwam is a waitress and apparently they are totally gross and he's a cook at the café and she is trying to make him all jealous and OH…apparently my Aunt Emily is in the story also but she wasn't my Daddy's sister in it. Weird huh?" Ella had wandered over and sat down next to the older man and was handing off her own brownie for him to eat while he drank his buttermilk that helped with his ulcers. "And then he built BG well the story's version of BG and then…OH MY GOD, Big Pappy Farah said Mwam was a virgin and Daddy...you know."

"Whaaaat? Jason...Elizabeth what da hell is she goin on about? Max did you know your niece is reading smut? Bella what kind of shit you writin?" Maximus loudly banged his glass on the heavy oak coffee table and stood.

Jason and Max heard this and moved from the foyer into the living room where a wide eyed Elizabeth was sitting on one of the two leather oxblood Queen Anne chairs. Ella was laughing and reaching for another brownie and Maximus was beet red and glaring at his son and son's "former enforcer" and close advisor.

"Pop, Ella always tries to get your blood pressure up. Why do you take the bait every time?" Max said over Ella's full on cackling giggles.

Maximus turned and looked at the girl he considered an extended grandchild and frowned. "You tryin to make Big Pappy hit da dirt nap?"

Sobering, Ella sat up and put on her best pouting face, "No Big Pappy. I love you." And she stood on the couch and flung herself at the old man who was still strong and in fairly good health for seventy three. He laughed as he hugged her.

"Ella, get down and go find something to do." Jason admonished. Yep, that's about as bad as it gets from him. At least according to his wife in her blogs.

"Okay Daddy. Hey, I was going to cook for Mwam tonight. What do you want? I'll make one of your favorites. Do you want Chicken Milano or meatloaf?"

Jason looked skeptically down at his daughter but softened with her big toothy smile. "Meatloaf sounds fine Princess now find something to do." he said and he bent down and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

Jason then turned to his wife and narrowed his eyes. Elizabeth rolled her sapphire orbs and stood to leave herself.

"What is she wanting?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"I'll talk to you later about it but it's no coincidence that she is cooking one of your favorites tonight."

"Ya know Farah does dat wit Milo. It's about a boy I tell ya. Leyla says it's always about a boy." Maximus piped in. "Bella, where ya goin?"

Elizabeth was half way through the archway that led through the formal dining room where the pool table was and toward the small family room on the back of the house.

"I'll let you boys talk your business." She said.

"Elizabeth, wait." Max finally spoke up. "We need to talk to you too."

"Really? What about?" Elizabeth asked returning to the room and choosing to go sit next to Maximus and let Jason and Max take the two chairs.

"Well it's about Alison Bowen actually." Max started.

"Yeah da broad that writes all those little stories of yours."

"Big Pappy, you know I am Alison Bowen." Elizabeth reminded him of her pen name and slapping his arm as he reached for another brownie. "And that's enough. You've already had two. You need to watch your diet."

"Babe, some people in the _business_ are asking some questions about some of your books." Jason prompted as the three of them filled Elizabeth in and then asked specific questions about _ClutchShift__ , __The Clash of Who Knows Why_, its sequel_The Plan to Repair it All__, __The Honeymoon's Over_ and_ Inferno._

**... **

"Honey, just think about it. JJ's a good boy. You've said so yourself." Elizabeth had spent the better part of an hour trying to calm Jason down and now was trying to have a reasonable conversation with him about his daughter being taken to the Homecoming Dance by a seventeen year old with a cool old classic car with a big back seat, a mobster family, a James Dean persona and Claudia and Anthony Zacharra as relatives.

Sometimes she wondered herself why she was defending the kid to Ella's father.

"Babe, I already gave my _**final**_answer at the dinner table. Now are we going to fool around or what because if not, I have other things I could be doing." He attempted once again to get his wife in the mood by breathing hot air on that spot on her neck while massaging her breasts in his hand.

She was curled up, naked, beneath him and Elizabeth squirmed and Jason knew he was getting somewhere when she reached down and grabbed onto his manhood and slowly pumped.

Dinner had been interesting, to say the least. Jake jokingly announced that he was taking Sarah Zacharra to the dance.

Sarah Zacharra is the illegitimate love child of Claudia Zacharra and Trevor Lansing that Claudia had when she was younger and put up for adoption before the Zacharras got a foothold in Port Charles. She was three years older than Jake and much to Elizabeth's chagrin was the one to deflower her son at the tender age of fifteen.

That's another story but remind me to tell you. IT'S A DOOZEY!!

Anyway, Elizabeth immediately told him that under no uncertain terms was he allowed to even speak to that girl again and why hadn't anyone told her that the little slut was in town. That got a big laugh out of the boys and Jake even pulled his cell from his pocket to call his brother Cam to fill him in on his Sunday dinner joke. Thus when the subject was broached about the dance again, Jason first thought it was a joke.

"Yeah right and Farah is with Jack. That'll be the day. What's next? Maybe Cece will go with Mal. Wouldn't that be fun to see Carly and Robin sharing pictures of their kids?" Jason laughed as he reached for his second helping of meatloaf and mashed potatoes only to be tsk'd by his wife and for that he put two helping on his plate.

He was in shape, **good** shape and was not overweight. Sure, it was football season so he had let go a little but he still looked better than most. Over the years he recognized that fact. Many people his age, like Ric Lansing and Jerry Jacks had full on middle aged spread and balding heads. He still had his full head of hair and just a little beer gut starting to show.

"Well, he DID ask me to go with him and I told him YES." Jason's little princess snarked, who he could still see rearranging the Barbie Dream House to be Feng Shui so the evil spirits of Jakes Ninja Turtles would leave.

Jason dropped the serving spoon into the bowl of early peas. "**Then tell him you lied**." He said in his most lethal voice through gritted teeth and at least an octave and a half lower than his voice usually was when speaking to his daughter. Then he turned to his son and pointed a long digit, "YOU had better make sure JJ knows that your little sister is OFF LIMITS."

Elizabeth let things take their course. She was usually able to convince him of anything after sex. He had a hard time telling her no anyway. In that way, she and Ella really WERE just alike. However, when the subject was their daughter and boys or Elizabeth mentioning inviting Lucky and Sam over, the word NO flowed easily from his lips.

"Oh GOD…YES…move your…yeah…that's it." Jason was saying as he had Elizabeth's legs both wrapped around his neck. He was pumping her hard and could feel the walls of her closing in on him. He knew she was close and welcomed the pulsing and tingles he always felt when she found her release.

"Jason….I'm so close honey." Elizabeth hummed.

"I know babe" he said and he shouldered one of her legs down and reached to find the tight bud in her nether lips. "Let go baby" he said as he strummed the tightly wound clitoris and watched his wife's eyes gloss over and roll into the back of her head. She exploded around him and he continued to pump her slowing his pace while she came down from her release.

As soon as she opened her eyes he pulled out and quickly flipped her over slamming back into her before she could even get her footing. (Okay, kneeing but that's not really a word and you know what I meant. If you don't then you should not be reading this part.)

He easily lifted her up while he rammed himself into her. He liked it rough and Elizabeth did too. Sure sometimes they were sensual and made love but for the most part, the happy couple liked to FUCK! They liked to fuck long, they liked to fuck hard and they liked to have role-play and find different, interesting places and to carry out each other's fantasies.

They were a vary active couple. They used to say it was for all the years they were apart but now, seventeen years later, it was just because they had a good, healthy sex life and truly desired each other. They were one of the lucky few that still found the spark in each other that turned them on.

"OW…Jason" Elizabeth yelled after her head was rammed into the king sized Teakwood headboard.

"Sorry babe…Here! He said and he flipped them both where she was sitting on his lap facing away from him. It looked innocent enough except that they were both naked and he was bouncing her light hundred and ten pound frame up and down on his seven and a quarter inch rock solid cock. (Yes they measured. TWICE)

He liked to tell her he had two and three quarter more inches but they only showed up when she let him…okay…that's a little too personal.

Anyway, Jason was getting into his stride again and managed to find Elizabeth another chance at release before he finally just bent her over her exercise bicycle seat so that she could use the pedals for leverage. He rode her hard. His shout, as well as her very loud gasps as he banged the air from her diaphragm, could be heard throughout the house and they both giggled when they heard Jake beat on the wall between their walk-in closet and his room.

He was draped over her back and she was hanging on to the handlebars of the stationary bike, feet still slid into the strapped pedals and they were both glistening with sweat. Finally, when he felt like he could move, he placed a tender kiss between the shoulder blades on his wife's back then carefully lifted her up; keeping himself fully sheathed inside her tender canal and carried her over to the bed. He laid them down and spooned his wife.

"I love you so much babe." He said with heavy, leaded breath. Placing kisses in her hair and on her neck and back and arm.

"I love you too." She sighed with a sound of complete contentedness.

They laid there for a while and Jason knew the wheels were turning in that pretty little head of hers. He wasn't dumb. Maybe everyone in THAT house thought him to be but he was smart, calculating and cautious. He treated his family like the business. Always be prepared, give it one hundred percent and listen more than you speak.

"Honey…JJ really is a good kid. You know his father and you like Johnny."

"I like Johnny Zacharra just fine. I am glad I didn't follow Sonny's order all those years ago because he really is a good guy. ** BUT** That doesn't mean I want his son to be able to pick _MY_ Princess up and then have four free hours to paw her." Jason said, now pulling himself from inside his wife's body. He needed to prepare for battle and he just couldn't think straight when she could clinch her muscles and make him hard in a matter of seconds.

Elizabeth flipped over and pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, rubbing her womanhood across his limp manness.

Jason steeled himself…no…he concentrated to UNsteel himself and grabbed onto his beautiful wife's delicate hips. Effectively stopping her from moving.

"Hrmfff" she pouted. "Ella is sixteen and you told her that she could start having car dates without chaperones. JJ is only a year older and he's a really sweet kid. He won't PAW her as you put it."

"Yes he will."

"You don't know that."

"And I don't want to find out the hard way. Look babe, she can date boys her own age and that's final."

"Fine but you are going to have to tell her."

"I already did."

"Well, she is counting on me to change your mind." Elizabeth leaned down and started placing light kisses to his chest and working her way up his neck.

"Well, you gave it your all and I will be more than happy to have you keep trying but my answer will still be no." He said as he cupped her ass and squeezed. Then started running his fingers up and down her spine in a tantalizing little dance.

"Fine" she said and moved off of his body. She lifted herself off of the bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a long silk red nightgown and tugged it over her head.

"Well you don't have to get dressed over it. Come back and keep working on me."

"Nope, you said yourself…my efforts are futile."

"You think I am being unreasonable." He said sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side.

Elizabeth walked over to his dresser and pulled out the matching red silk pajama pants and handed them to him.

"I think you are being an overprotective father. It's cool but honey, you can't stop her from growing up."

Standing and tugging the silk over his strong thighs and tying it low on his waist he nodded. "I know but I can be the big bad roadblock that slows her down."

"Fine, have it your way. Hey, you guys earlier. Do you really think your enemies could be using my books against you?"

"No, I don't. But I'll probably have to go with Max a few times to meet with the other bosses to assure them. Babe, you had no knowledge about my business. I made sure of that. We lived so many years apart to keep you safe and then again we stayed apart to keep you, Cam and Jake safe from that world. You may have some outside knowledge of minor things but you never knew exactly what was going on. The stuff you know can be read in old newspaper articles. I just need to reassure Max's associates of this fact."

"I could just kill Carly for running her mouth about my books."

"She was upset because in _Evil_you brought Michael out of the coma and had him growing up and living a normal life. I didn't particularly care that you made Jake a mobster either but Michael's thirty now and in the same condition he was after the shooting. It just hurt her and you know how Carly handles pain like that."

"Yeah but she still really screwed things up and now you are having to deal with this."

"I know, I really wish Sonny were still around to be able to handle these kinds of things. I do better behind the scenes."

"I miss Sonny too." She said and she wrapped herself into her husband's arms and kissed his bare chest just as he was placing a strong arm on her shoulders and chastely kissing the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not happy with this chapter. Well, the middle part. I needed to get some information in but I just am not happy with how it came out but…it is what it is. I hope you all can muddle through it.

BTW…my laptop took a power zap and hit the crapper. Luckily, I had the where-with-all to copy my outline and cast list and notes over to my PC at work so I didn't lose everything. However, that is why it's been two weeks since my last chapter. Unfortunately, the laptop is lost but not it's hard drive and I have a regular computer at home. (It's Windows 2000 and what a time warp it is working on that thing after XP)

Anyhoo…this chapter is long. VERY LONG ! But hopefully you'll enjoy it and get a better feel for the Morgan family dynamics when it is read. It's not as snarky as the previous chapters but like I said, not happy with it but needed to infuse it with a lot of info for future reference.

Oh, also, I think I'll post a chapter that is just the cast list for you guys. That may come later this afternoon. It will be an explanation of sorts as well.

PS: Thank you for all of your feedback. You are all wonderful and encouraging and I love it.

Oh, and again, I asked permission and she said yes.

Alison (alikat)

**Chapter 4**

_Okay so I cut my hubby off. _

_That's right. All you guys reading this…it's the worst kept secret known to man so there should be no surprised faces in the crowd. _

_Women cut their men off from the nookie when they aren't getting their way._

_It's a fact of life. Death, taxes and blue balls. Live with it._

_That little brat of mine better appreciate what I go through to try to talk her daddy into letting her date a boy one year older than her. I mean honestly, I'm pulling out the big guns here. Cutting him off means cutting myself off too. Oh yes men, we don't like it either…it's just something we have to do sometimes. Kind of like bikini waxes._

_It's been eight days now and I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out but I'm holding strong for my little girl._

_I know some of you are rolling your eyes. My girlfriend Lainey says she and Cody can go weeks at a time. The last time I went more than a week and Jason was around was the six weeks after we had our pink bundle of joy. And we cheated by week three._

_Shit, Jason better be out of town, sick or his pecker fell off if we go that long._

_Lord of the Manor is now at the point of being mad at me but that's not why…I ran out of gas at the top of the street the other day. What? I was busy. Yeah, yeah that's exactly what he said._

_Isn't there supposed to be an alarm or something? And before you ask, yes my husband pointed out the orange glowing gas pump but what the hell is that supposed to mean? It should say…hey dumbass, you're out of gas and ding at me like when I don't put on my seat belt._

_Or at least sing a song like _

_I want some gas  
Come on, go get some gas  
That's right, baby  
I want some gas  
I want some...gas_

_Oh, in my head that tune is George Michael's I Want Your Sex. _

_**EIGHT DAYS**_

_Or maybe it could be…I knew a girl named Lexus I guess you could say she was a gas fiend. I met her at car store lobby masturba…wait…okay…we see where my head is. Oh and that was Darlin Nicki by Prince. (GREAT SEX SONG I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE.)_

_Speaking of, have we discussed the must haves of a great sex life? NO? Remind me. It's a must read. Trust me._

_Back to my story of why my hubby is mad at me. (And yes I realize that is a switch but he's being a big ass about things so in all honesty, I am mad at him right back and two negatives make a positive and…huh? Anyway, Then when he and Jake got gas in it… (Did you know they had to lift the hood? And they think I am dumb. I just put it in the hole on the side of the car.) where was I…oh yeah so they put gas in it and drove it to the house, Jake told his dad the engine light was on. _

_That kid hates me and I labored for that kid. Actually, I almost died on the table but that's another story and wasn't really his fault but still…I gave birth to the little ass and he tells on me. I no longer make brownies either. _

_**None of the men in this house are getting any this week. LOL**_

_Anyhoo…so the engine light was on. Big deal. As I have said and he has proven with his over excessive spoiling of our three rotten assed children, we can afford to buy a new car whenever we want to. So what if the engine light comes on. That just means its time to trade it in. Right girls?_

_Besides, he's the mechanic in the family. Not to mention the man of the house and the husband in our relationship. HE should be checking my car on a regular basis. If there's something wrong, he can fix it. If lights come on that shouldn't he can do whatever it takes to turn them off. Hey, I don't wait for him to tell me he has nothing clean to wear. I check his hamper and if it's full, I wash his clothes…Why can't he do that with my car._

_Okay, enough about that because it just makes me mad all over again. _

_**Damn stupid man. **_

_And I am NOT mad because of the car because I don't really care about that. I have been eying the new Audi TT Roadster lately anyway. Sweet, sweet car…anyhoo…I am mad because that man has the NERVE to be mad at me because of it._

_Boys…I know you don't understand. It's a girl thing. Right Girls? Kind of like the "Witholding Sex" thing. Again I say, Live with it._

_It goes right back to what I was saying before, I've got my own money. Hell, I earn the big bucks from this blog. Oh, did I tell you I get paid to basically trash my kids and my husband in a weekly column. I know, you guys are looking at your spreadsheets and your nurses charts and your check stubs and your bosses little yellow sticky note that you want to shove up the fat baldheaded mans ass and thinking what the heck am I doing here? I need to just type trash and make the bank. Just like the Humble Grumbler does._

_Just remember though, you have to have the gift of gab and diarrhea of the keyboard. Not all of us can pull that off._

_So like I was saying, I have my own money from this blog. I also have another perk. Have you ever noticed you don't see Herpes Cream or Limp Pecker Pills advertised on my page? Why? Because I won't let them. I took less money to be able to demand that some of the freaky shit that gets advertised on the world wide web won't be seen while reading my article. I'm just quirky that way._

_I mean how can you read about my husband giving me the high hard one while you are considering whether a plastic applicator or the flushable cardboard one is the best tampon for you? Or worse yet, which diaper cream to use on that baby of yours._

_The last thing I need is some woman OR MAN reading about my hubby and I getting it on while seeing an ad for a porn site. That just breeds pervs and I'm not associating my delectable ass to that creepy shit. And no baby shit either. What a mood killer._

_Hell, we made a rule seventeen years ago that anything remotely looking like children was not allowed into our bedroom because of the way a kid's rattle or a five year olds nerf ball is the ultimate birth control…as in, abstinence is the only one hundred percent birth control. Well who the hell wants that?_

_Not me? YEAH, not me. Screw the daughter's dream to go on a date with the resident James Dean. I got my own hottie that I am abstaining from. And for her? Yeah, I'm a woman and a mom so which wins out?_

_I'll give it two more days but when we hit Saturday morning shower sex, I'm giving in. Screw her. She'll be out of the house soon enough. I've got years with this man. I can't ruin it now just for her. Can I?_

_Until next time…_

_Humbly Yours,_

_Grumble_

**...**

"Babe, have you seen my brown belt?" Jason asked while casually strolling up beside his wife's desk.

Elizabeth turned to see her husband, who she was just complaining about in her blog, standing with wet hair freshly tousled by the towel, a dark red short sleeved button up shirt (that was unbuttoned) and matching boxers that could be seen because he was wearing his crisp white buttonfly Levi's that were not buttoned.

He is **so** not playing fair !!

With her mouth agape, she watched as her husband gave a little smirk and then leaned up against her desk, brushing her hand on the armrest of her leather desk chair with his thigh as he did so. Then he finally wiped the two droplets of water that were trailing across his chest and ripples of his abs. Elizabeth's eyes followed his tanned hand from his chest to the golden trail of hair that started at his navel and disappeared under the brick red silk boxers.

He was dressed in the one pair of jeans that always made Elizabeth's panties just melt off her body and he knew it.

"Elizabeth?" Jason leaned over and watched as his wife's eyes followed, seemingly transfixed on his stomach. "Have you seen my brown belt?"

"Hmmm?" she licked her lips and he knew he was getting to her. Maybe this was what he should have done a week ago when he realized she was holding out on him.

"You see something you like babe?" he shifted again and grabbed her hand that was gripping the arm of the chair so tight her knuckles were ghostly white. "You know you can have it anytime…anywhere."

Jason took her hand and smoothed it up and down his stomach and then pushed it over his growing member.

"Make love to me Elizabeth. I need you." He whispered and leaned down to brush his lips to hers.

She pulled back with such force she almost tipped out of her chair. Jason grabbed the chair and caught it. He got on his knees in front of her and gripped both arms effectively trapping her in front of him. He pulled the chair to him forcing her legs apart and around his chest and looked her in the eyes.

"I know why you are doing this but you don't have to. I know you want me babe, just give in. You don't need to do this anymore. My body aches for you Elizabeth. I need to be inside you. Come on. Let's go upstairs."

Elizabeth felt the pull. She loved this man and making love to him was the best part. She didn't want to turn him away. One last ditch effort was needed though. She hated losing.

"Honey, just let JJ take her to this dance. We'll get Jake to double date with them. Her and Anna. She'll be safe and she can prove to you that we raised a smart girl. Just compromise."

"NO" he said as he stood and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her into his chest and rubbed himself against her stomach. "I don't want to fight with you about this. It's bad enough that I have been fighting with Ella about it. Don't let this come between us Elizabeth. It's not fair."

Elizabeth allowed her husband to wrap his arms around her. She splayed her hands across his chest and then leaned in to kiss right where his heart was covered by skin and bone. Her fingers danced across his chest as her lips traveled to the left and then brushed against his hardened nipples. She flicked her tongue out across it eliciting a deep moan.

"What's not fair honey is that you are treating our daughter differently than you treated the two boys. It's not right. And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't protest this."

"Yeah but you aren't protesting the situation with Ella, you are taking it out on our marriage. THAT is what's not fair. I know this is killing you as much as it is killing me so just stop it. Besides, Ella IS different than the boys. Look at her." He pushed Elizabeth away from him to peel her body from his. "She barely bigger than you. The boys are bigger, stronger and able to handle themselves. What kind of father would I be if I let our little girl have to fend off JJ by herself. She's not ready."

"NO you aren't ready. Face it Jason, you still treat her like she was ten. She's not. She's a young woman. She needs to learn slowly how to deal with boys. JJ is someone we can trust her with"

Jason sat down in the chair and pulled his wife into his lap. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and he pulled her legs so that she was sitting sideways on him.

"She can date. Just with boys her own age." Jason reasoned as he nuzzled her neck.

"JJ is only a year older Jason. That's really not much difference. Besides, we know JJ and JJ knows Jake and Cam and he'd be stupid to"

Jason cut her off with his lips. Quickly the kiss deepened until Elizabeth could feel the aching burn deep inside her. Jason's hands traveled up his wife's body and he cupped her pert breasts over her green charmeuse peasant blouse. Elizabeth moaned and pushed her body into his hands. Her tongue danced with his as she wriggled her ass over his groin.

"I'm taking you upstairs" Jason mumbled as his hands moved from her chest to grip under her knees and behind her back.

He stood and continued the kiss as he started to make his way from his wife's office to the much needed release they both yearned for.

"So you'll let her go?" Elizabeth asked as she nipped at his chin.

"No, not with JJ." He said as he moved across the room and moaned when he felt his wife's tongue trail seductively down the column of his throat.

"Then this isn't going to happen honey." She murmured as her hands rolled and pinched his nipples.

"What? Babe, you can't be serious." Jason pulled back astonished at his wife's words.

"I am very serious Jason. Give Ella what she wants and I'll give you what you need."

"**FORGET IT"** Jason bellowed and he dropped Elizabeth unceremoniously from his arms. He then stormed out of the room mumbling about his crazy fucking wife and her childish games.

Elizabeth adjusted herself on the couch that her husband had dropped her on. He's damn lucky he didn't drop her to the floor. Then again she knew he wouldn't have done that, no matter how mad he was.

"Fucking men" she burst as she pulled herself from the couch and headed out of the office to go find something to distract her mind. "He's being so God Damn stubborn."

"Who is?" Jake asked as he passed his mother headed for the stairs to go to his bedroom.

"What? Oh Jakey…it's nothing."

"Mwam, will you PLEASE stop calling me Jakey?"

"I try. At least I don't say it in front of your friends anymore."

"Yes you do. You came into the game room the other day and Mal, Molly, Anna and Gino were all in there."

"I already apologized for that Jacob. Besides, you ratted me out to your father so you deserved it."

"Mwam, I already told you. I wasn't ratting you out but Dad needed to replace the timing belt. Would you have rathered be stranded somewhere and your car just stall on you?" Jake was now fully turned around and walking behind his mother to continue his defense.

Jake knew his mother was playing her version of Let's Make a Deal with both he and his father. She had done it all their lives. When she wanted her way, which she usually got from Dad anyway, she used bribery and bargaining. When she wanted the boys to do something or wear something or was mad because they did something, she handled it the same way. This time it was her brownies and cooking dinner because Dad wouldn't let Ella date JJ and because he had told his Dad about her engine light being on.

Sure, he knew that right after she ran out of gas and his father was already upset but also teasing her mercilessly about it probably wasn't the time to bring it up but he only said something because of his concern for his mother. And he was right to do it. When he and his father got the hood up and inspected the car, she was low on power steering fluid and need her timing belt replaced. It was frayed to the point that it would snap at any minute. Had she been driving one of the cliff roads and taking the turns too fast like she always did when the belt snapped, she could have been killed. The car would have stalled instantly and with the power steering fluid low, her little body may not have been able to control the car.

But she didn't care about that. All she cared was that her son told on her to his father.

Oh…and don't think he didn't know she was holding out sex from him too but for THAT he wasn't complaining. He was getting a full nights sleep for the past week because of it. It's hard to sleep with heavy headphones over your ears and Kayne West or Kid Rock blaring through the speakers to drown them out.

Just then both looked up to see Ella followed by Jason coming in from the game room.

"**I DON'T CARE!**" Ella screeched at her father.

"Ella, I said you could go with Ian or Daniel. What's wrong with going with them or simply going with your girlfriends like you did last year? You can meet JJ AT the dance and have a good time. Your mother and I or Anna's parents can drop you off and pick you up."

"**NO. I AM GOING WITH JJ DADDY. AND HE'S DRIVING ME. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY. MWAM ALREADY SAID I COULD SO YOU DON'T GET A VOTE."**

Elizabeth and Jake stood and watched as Ella rounded on her father and stomped her feet. They could both read the pained expression on his face. It was a war that had been going on within the household for over a week now and it was wearing on Jason more than anyone. Jake came up behind his mother and draped his arm over her shoulder. The only one that hated Jason and Ella arguing more than the two of them was his mother.

Jake knew his mother felt guilty for the time that Jason missed with Jake. She carried that guilt everyday. She tried her hardest to make it up to Jason for Jake with Ella. She was overly sensitive when it came to him and his father and he knew that their father son relationship was so close because Elizabeth insisted it be so. It made up for the time he lost with his father and vice versa for the year and a half plus. He also knew it was why she had always let Jason take the lead when it came to rearing his little sister. Until recently.

Jake didn't remember because he was too young but his friend Jackal Spinelli's parents had explained it one night. Well, his Mom had. She was like the town gossip and as long as you could follow along her rapid fire speech, you usually got a plethora of information out of her.

He was at their house spending the night with Jack and complaining that Ella was spoiled and got everything. He hated that his father would get on to him and Cam but not Ella and that his mother wouldn't do anything about it. Mrs. Spinelli said that it was all because of the guilt that his mother felt over letting him think that his father was Lucky Spencer for so long and keeping Jason away from them. She also said she felt her own guilt because of the affair she had with Lucky that caused Elizabeth to turn to Jason but then patted him on the head and said, "but then we wouldn't have you so I guess they have me to thank for that."

She hammered the point that Jason was a good father and Elizabeth felt guilty so she rarely, if ever stepped in when he made decisions about the kids. Jake was only eleven at the time but Maxie Spinelli made him realize why his mother and father were the way they were and after that, he just accepted it.

The shouting got louder and his mother shivered which pulled Jake from his thoughts. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her back into his broadening chest and kissed the top of her head. Just like he'd seen his father and brother do a million times.

"ELLA I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR ATTITUDE. YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN. AND I DO GET A VOTE. I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU ARE SIXTEEN. YOU HAVE THIS WHOLE FAMILY FIGHTING AND I WANT IT TO STOP. THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH. I SAID YOU CANNOT GO WITH JJ TO THE HOMECOMING DANCE AND THAT'S FINAL. "

Jake watched as the words roared from his father's lips while he wagged a finger at his little sister's face. He could see his father's rage and how he was barely able to keep it from bubbling over the surface. He'd seen that look in his father's eyes before and Ella, no matter how much her father doted and spoiled her, was not going to win this battle.

"I DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU SAY. I'LL GO WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION. **I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN.**"

Elizabeth's trembling hands came up to cover her mouth. She watched as her daughter stomped out of the house toward the street and her husband slumped down to the floor where he was standing.

Jake unwrapped his arms from around his mother and shook his head silently as he made his way to his room.

Elizabeth walked up to her husband who was now sitting up against the wall with his knees bent and his head hung between them in his hands. She knelt down in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Honey, she didn't mean it. She's just upset."

"Yes she did." He hiccupped and she knew his emotions had gotten the best of him.

Reaching down to pull his chin up so she could face him, she saw the tears in his eyes. "NO, she doesn't hate you. She loves you. This is my fault and I'll fix it."

"How?" he asked knowing that even with everything, she still was not going to be able to convince him to let her go on the date, especially now.

"I don't know but I know where I am going to start." She whispered as she climbed into his lap and started right back up where they had left off in the office.

The fight between her and her husband was over and the war between her and her daughter was about to begin but for now, right now, it was time for some making up.

**...**

Jacob watched from his bedroom window as his sister walked across the yard to her best friend, Anna's, house. Anna Drake and Ella Morgan had been inseparable since their families had moved into the neighborhood when they were both three.

The old part of town with it's hundred plus year old houses that were in what was called the "blighted" area called the Asian Quarters near the waterfront had gone through a renaissance after the mob war to end all mob wars erupted and ended in a flash that took the lives of Anthony Zacharra, Trevor Lansing, Andre Karpov, his lawyer Sasha, Frisco Jones who was in the Karpov organization undercover, Mac Scorpio and Sonny Corinthos. From that point on, Port Charles was a different town according to everyone.

Robin and Elizabeth were both mothers and decided they wanted their children growing up together. They both found a street that ended on the waterfront and bought the houses right next door to each other and began renovations. The two Victorian style homes were gutted and renovated from top to bottom. It took less than a year thanks to Jason's connections. Big Pappy liked to always say it was his connections but everyone knew, except for the old man, that Jason still had a large finger in the pie at the time.

The Giambetti's, Milo and his wife Leyla, already lived in a house one block over when she turned up pregnant with the twins. It was a present from Big Pappy for their rushed wedding. Three years after that, Matt and Nadine Hunter bought the house three doors down when it went on the market and Johnny Zacharra bought Kate Howards place after she moved back to the city grieving over Sonny's death. He lived two blocks away but really only three houses over if they jumped fences. Max Giambetti and Diane Miller, a longtime couple finally moved in together when Max's son Joseph "Joey" Giambetti showed up motherless and looking for a father who hadn't ever known he existed. Joey was ten at the time, same age as Morgan and Cam. That's when Max and Diane decided to live together and raise Joey in Sonny's old penthouse which the organization still owned. Alexis Davis and her two daughters remained in the Lake Cottage just a few blocks in the opposite direction of the Towers. Jax and Carly planned to build a new house on a piece of property across the street from Metro Court which was close by when they decided they wanted to have more children after Michael's accident and during the mob war that killed Morgan's father. They scrapped those plans as soon as Sonny was killed and bought Greystone Manor. Actually, Morgan inherited it.

The Spinelli's lived in Jake's father's old penthouse. It was a wedding present he gave his young friend for all of his years of hard work and dedication solely to Jason which held true to this day. Since Harbor View Towers was on the waterfront a half mile up the street and most of the parents were either related or close friends, all of the children grew up together. Cam, Joey, Kristina and Morgan being the oldest group and Ella, Anna, Cece and Georgie being in the youngest group. The kids of all of these well known Port Charles residents became the Tree Fort Gang. Named by Elizabeth in a book she was writing and a nickname taken on by many of the parents.

Fabiano "Gino" Giambetti and his twin sister Farah, Malcolm "Mal" Drake and his little sister Anna, Kristina and Molly who both went by Davis but were legally Corinthos and Lansing and their little brother Ian Jacks, Morgan Corinthos and his little sister Cecelia "Cece" Jax, Joseph "Joey" Giambetti, Johnny "JJ" Zacharra Junior, Jackal "Jack" and Georgie Spinelli, Amalia Hunter and of course the three Morgan children were all friends or family in some way. They all hung out, mostly at the Morgan house, much to Jake's mother's annoyance. However, Jake's father, Jason, relished in the fact that all the kids were close by.

Honestly, everyone loved Jason. He was great with advice. He rarely, if ever, completely lost his temper around the kids. He was always teaching them new things and taking them to really neat, off the wall places like The Museum of Prehistoric History. He was the carpool Dad and fixed everyone's car. He and Mr. Drake built this huge tree house and installed lighting and a window air and heat unit. Then he built the garage and the game room. He packed it with stuff to encourage all of the friends of his kids to hang out at his house. They always used Uncle Max and Big Pappy's bodyguards and limo's to take them places if Jason didn't do it himself. He rarely liked to go out so he was usually the babysitter when all of Jake's mother's friends wanted to have their "girls nights" at Jakes. Jacob still wonders if he was named after that bar.

Jason taught everyone, even the girls, self defense lessons. Everyone got a new baseball bat that day. Jake's mother was weird that night but Daddy was happy and so was she so he and Cam just chalked it up to their being the weirdest parents in the universe. No one's parents acted like them. Aunt Carly said it was because "The Muffin", which is what Aunt Carly called his mother, is the only girl his Dad could never say no to. Jake's mother on the other hand says it's Aunt Carly. Jake stopped trying to figure it out a long, long time ago because as far as he was concerned, his father told both of them "No". The difference was that Aunt Carly rarely listened and he didn't have to say it as often to his mother because she stayed out of trouble.

Jake watched as Ella climbed through Anna's window after climbing the trellis, a stunt that she pulled on a regular basis if she was upset because Mrs. Drake was always calling their mother when Ella was over at her house upset. He sighed heavily and let out the breath he was holding when she finally made it through and shut the window behind her. His little sister wasn't being fair. Sure, he wasn't really sure why his father was so adamant about her not going on a date with JJ. He knew his Dad wanted her to date boys their own age but JJ was only a year older and his Dad always seemed to like him. Regardless of how unfair his father was being, he had been suffering because of the situation and it all came to a head in the family room downstairs when Ella announced she hated him.

It pained Jacob to know that his father was hurting. He was closest with his Dad, not because he was his biological son but because Cam was always studying and then off to school. His interests were more in sports and medicine. He was really close to Uncle Steven and Mr. Drake and Mr. Hunter. Also, he had two best friends that took a lot of his time. Cam, Morgan and Joey were inseparable and then when Kristina became a part of the mix Cameron's attention was solely fixed on her and school.

Familiar noises in his parents room put a smile on his face. Then when he heard his mothers ex-rated words through the walls of his bedroom, his smile turned and he walked out of his room and headed across the street. No child should be subjected to that. It wasn't even dinner time yet.

"I really need to take over Cam's room. They don't even try to disguise it anymore." Jacob said to himself as he looked then crossed the empty street and marched up the wooden steps to the huge wrap around porch of the Drake house.

Knocking and then hitting the doorbell, Jacob watched through the stained glass double doors as Dr. Patrick Drake came from his study, turned to yell up the stairs and then finished his trek to the front door.

"Hello Jacob. What are you doing here?" Patrick asked as he slid a hand into his pants pocket.

"Dr. Drake, can I speak to my sister please?" Jake asked using all of the manners his father instilled in him.

"Son, your sister isn't here. Anna is upstairs studying by herself."

"Oh, I thought she was here. Well, can…can I speak with Anna please?"

"Sure….**ANNA…YOU HAVE A VISITOR AT THE DOOR."**

Just then, Anna bounced down the stairs with her cheerleading practice shorts and shirt still on and her hair in a ponytail high on her head. Behind her was Ella Morgan, wearing her 4H Officer's t-shirt and a pair of raggedy, torn blue jeans.

"Anna…what?...Ella when did you get here?" Dr. Drake stammered, confused because he had been in his study for which the door was between the front door and the stairs. He never heard her knock or come in and he had seen, himself, that Anna was in her room studying when he got home from the hospital over an hour ago and went to his study to continue with more work.

"Oh Dr. Drake, you almost never hear when I come in." Ella smiled and rolled her eyes then winked at Jake and Anna.

"Well, that's true. It's like you just appear in the house sometimes. Makes me think I am losing my mind because I never hear you come in. Don't tell anyone though. I wouldn't want to lose my job as chief of staff of General Hospital because they think I am losing my mind because my daughter's best friend just appears like a hologram and then disappears just as quickly sometimes."

Everyone laughed at him. He was rarely funny and Jake and Ella's mom always teased Anna's mom that since becoming chief of staff he had taken on the same personality traits as their Grandfather, Alan Quartermaine, and their Great Grandfather, Steve Hardy. Parents were weird and that was just the way it was. It was easier to laugh at their stupid jokes and move on.

"Ella, I need to talk to you." Jake interrupted the laughter.

"Sure Jake, what about?" Ella asked.

"Well, come in. No need to heat the whole neighborhood. It costs enough to heat the house." Patrick said as he swept his hand toward the living room.

"Thank you Dr Drake." Jake said politely as he stepped over the threshold of the Drake house.

"We're going to go up to my room Dad." Anna announced and both Jake and Patrick gave her a strained look.

"Anna, even if it's Jacob Morgan, you are not to have boys in your room and you know it. Ella, you can either talk to your brother in the living room or back at your own house. Besides, Anna, don't you have a test tomorrow that you need to prepare for?"

"Yes Dad." She sighed as she led the other into the living room.

Once they were seated in the living room and they heard Dr. Drake's door to his office close the two girls rolled their eyes and giggled. Jake turned to his sister and gave the infamous Morgan glare.

"Ella, you need to go apologize to Dad. What you said was wrong. Oh and it did the opposite effect anyway. Mwam gave in and their um…you know…right now. I think you are going to have both Mwam and Dad to deal with now."

"It's not fair Jake. Dad always let you and Cam have car dates alone when you were sixteen."

"I know. It's probably not fair but I think Dad thinks it's different for boys and girls. Either way, he isn't changing his mind. You'll just have to accept it. But Ella, telling Dad you hate him was cruel."

"I know. I didn't mean it. It's just so unfair. Even Mwam said I could but he won't budge."

"Well, I don't have a date for homecoming. I can find one and maybe he'll let you go with JJ if it's a double date with me."

It was strange how much he and his mother thought alike on certain things.

"Who would you take?" Anna asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. She had been in love with Jake for years.

"I don't know. I was thinking about asking Molly." Jake announced.

"Oh" Anna clearly sounded dejected. Ella gave her a look and patted her hand. She knew Anna had a crush but also knew that Jake had no interest in Anna Drake. It would be too hard to date Dr. Patrick Drake's daughter even if he did like her that way. Patrick Drake was equally tough on boys when it came to his little girl as Jason was with Ella. "Well, I better go study for that exam. I'll see you two at school tomorrow." Anna said and walked to the front door indicating she didn't want them there anymore.

"I'll be back in a little while" Ella whispered and Jake smirked because he knew she would be. Jake had even gone over to the trellis one day to test its strength when no one was home. He worried about his sister climbing it all the time but wasn't going to say anything because it wouldn't do any good.

**...**

Dinner at the Morgan house was a silent affair. Jason and Elizabeth were much happier but Elizabeth was clearly ready to start her war with her daughter as soon as their meals were consumed. Jake and Ella were silent because they had talked and Jake had agreed he would talk to his father tonight to see if there was a compromise to be had. Ella was still shooting daggers at her father and was actually giving the Morgan glare to her mother as well and Jason Morgan, aside from a few sweet glances at his wife, was completely utterly miserable.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Jake asked as he walked into the BG and handed his father the wrench he could see his father needed for Cece's car.

"Sure son. What's up?" Jason lifted his body from inside the hood and wiped his hands on a grease rag hanging on the bumper.

"I don't like how things ended here today with you and Ella."

"Son, you need to stay out of it." Jason sighed not needing another Morgan family member telling him what an antiquated ogre he was being.

"I am Dad. I understand. You are just trying to protect her. I totally agree but I just wanted you to know that Ella didn't mean what she said. She's just upset. She has been in love with JJ Zacharra for…well forever it seems."

"She's too young to be in love Jake."

"Well, that's not necessarily true. Everyone has a first love Dad. That may not be the only love of their life or even the greatest love of their life. Mwam is living proof of that but it's love to her. I know how you feel Dad. She's my little sister. I am very protective over her too. Hell you should have heard the riot act I read Mal when HE asked her."

"WHAT?" Jason shouted.

"Mwam didn't tell you? Malcolm asked Ella to the dance. I don't know what the hell his problem is but jeez….that's just gross."

"No that's a death wish right there son. You should have kicked his ass to make sure he knew that your sister is off limits. And why haven't you already done so with JJ. These boys need to understand that your little sister is too young for them. I can't very well go around kicking their asses but you sure as hell can."

"DAD" Jake pulled on his fathers arm as Jason started to pace and shut down into the "Stone Cold" mode.

"No Jake. You are her older brother. You need to be the one that handles these boys in school."

"Dad, I am not beating the fuck out of my best friend and Ella's boyfriend over your pig headed nineteen fifty's way of thinking. She's old enough and I am just trying to give another option that will make peace with this family. Let her go on the car date with JJ and I'll double date with them. I'll drive and I'll control what goes on the entire time between them."

"Jacob, Malcolm Drake is not your best friend if he's hitting on your sister. JJ is NOT her boyfriend and you sound just like your mother."

"Mwam?"

"Yes, she said the same damn thing. I'll bet you are suggesting you take Anna as well. I'll tell you like I told your mother. Patrick and I have already discussed this. It will be over our dead bodies that you or JJ date our little girls." Jason wagged a finger in Jake's face.

Jason knew his son was a player and readily agreed with Patrick when the subject came up. Sure, Jacob was a good kid but he fully understood Patrick's concerns over his daughter's crush with his middle child.

Dejectedly, Jacob matched icy blue eyes with icy blue eyes. To look at the two it was like looking into a mirror except Jason was broader and had more scars and facial lines.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You know, you may win this battle but Dad, you won't win this war. She'll grow up and by your own doing, she'll do it without your and Mom's guidance because she'll sneak around and lie like Cece does. When she turns up eighteen and pregnant or runs away with him, don't come looking to me. I'm warning you now."

"Ella is nothing like Cece." Jason countered. His best friend's daughter was hell on wheels. He was cleaning out her car and found cigarettes and a condom wrapper. However, Carly was her mother. That kind of explained it.

"Not yet. Cece had a head start on her. But if you and Mwam aren't careful, that's exactly what will happen. You can't treat her like a porcelain doll and wrap her in cotton Dad."

"NOW you really DO sound like your mother. Get the hell out of here." Jason swatted at Jake with the shop towel. "Oh and if there are any of the Tree Fort Gang in the game room, send them home when you walk through. I'm done with you kids for the day."

"Alright Dad. Hey, wanna play a game of pool in about an hour?" Jake said holding out two fingers to the side. They always played pool and placed bets. Jake had gotten as good as his Dad at the game and they would bet for hours Jake could stay out past his curfew. Either one, two or three hours past eleven, which was Elizabeth's rule.

"Not tonight son. Tomorrow after school, I promise. We won't get to the weekend without you winning an hour or more but now that your Mom isn't mad at me, I think I'll take advantage of it." Jason said with a wiggle of his brow.

"DAD…you are one sick puppy." He laughed but felt the bile rise in his stomach. He had long accepted his parent's healthy sex life and since he had one of his own now, he understood how lucky his father was but still. That was his MOTHER he was doing those things to.

"Hey, I hope you should be so lucky when you find the love of your life. Your mother was a great find. I thank the heavens for her every day."

"That reminds me. I am sick of hearing Mwam calling for the Lord from your room. Can I please have Cam's room?"

Jason laughed. He knew Jake had the worst room of the house. Elizabeth didn't want to move Cam's stuff but Jake had a right to the room down the hall instead of the room next door. They did like to get loud. It was a complaint his son had voiced ever since he figured out what he was hearing.

"I'll talk to your Mom again."

"Thanks Dad."

**...**

Emily Audrey Morgan was in deep shit. Actually, she was buried under the pile that everyone shoveled their deep shit on to. Her mother had steam coming from her ears.

"Ella, you are a selfish, spoiled little brat. Your father has done everything for you. EVERYTHING!" She stomped over and stuck her finger in her daughter's tear stained face. "Don't think the waterworks are going to work on me. I have tried and tried for you. All I ever asked of you in all of this is to be patient, give me time and then just be accepting if it doesn't go your way. You promised and what do you do? You tell him you hate him. HATE? I cannot even fathom what the hell is going on in that head of yours."

Elizabeth continued pacing the family room. Every few minutes she would look over at her daughter who still had the Morgan glare and watched her mother. It was a battle of the wills between them. The both of them were exactly alike and since the age Ella reached her mothers height she never backed down from the argument.

"You know what. I am not even going to lecture you about how uncaring and mean you are to your father. How spoiled, selfish and wrong. Here's all I am going to do. After your little stunt today, you have lost your car privileges for a month."

"Mwam NO!" Ella stood and protested.

"And…AND…you aren't allowed to even GO to that dance. Date or no date, YOU, little girl, won't be there."

In a strange turn of events…the next thing to happen was Jake opening the door. Ella turned and saw her brother and darted past him to the BG to find her Daddy.

"DADDY!"…she came running at full speed and Jason barely had time to pull himself from under the hood of Cece's before she launched herself into his arms.

"WHAT?...What's going on?...Princess?...What's the matter?" Jason said feeling the tears on his neck and hearing his little girl crying.

"Mwam is SO MEAN! Daddy, you have to do something. Please Daddy, you have to do something." She kept saying.

"What happened? Is this about our argument earlier Princess?" Jason was a weak man when it came to his daughter's tears and he knew his wife was livid and intended to speak with Ella after dinner which is why he was in the BG working on a car.

"She…she….she took my car and said I can't even go to the dance now." Ella's tears started all over again.

Jason looked up to see his wife in the doorway with a little smile on her face. She said she'd fix it. What she did was make herself the bad guy again so that Jason could have his little girl back. The only problem was that THAT wasn't how Jason wanted it to happen. He pulled his daughter into his chest and wrapped his big strong arms around her and scrubbed his hand over his face. 'Fuck' he thought. 'Now what do I do?'

He looked over at his wife and could see her lifting her hand and waving it at him in a silent sign language telling him to 'go on and make it all right by giving in as usual'

"Princess, your mother is just mad right now. You know she'll calm down by tomorrow. I'll talk to her and by tomorrow you'll have your car back and you'll be able to go to the dance. But still not with JJ, okay?"

"Thank you Daddy. I love you." She sniffled and wiped her nose on his shirt.

"I know baby. I love you too." He said with a deep sigh as he rested his chin on his daughter's head and pulled her even more into him for a hug as he smiled back at his wife who was silently clapping her hands as she listened in from the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"I'm sorry for what I said today. I don't hate you. I could never EVER hate you. I love you with all of my heart."

"I know Princess. I know."


	5. Cast of Characters

I thought some of you might like this. I am posting it but not naming it as a chapter per se. Chapter five will come soon and I have started working on it as soon as 4 was posted. (Yes, 4 was way too long but I needed the info to get in there.)

**Humble's Grumbles Cast of Characters**

**The Morgan's:**

**Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Morgan, Ph.D (43)** Main Character, Author of Several Best Selling Novel's written under an alias, Alison Bowen. For the past eight years she has written a weekly blog under the pseudonym Grumble called Humble's Grumbles where she talks about her everyday life; mostly her three children and her husband but also regularly discusses her friends and their families as well. The blog is written in a sarcastic, sexually infused, Brady Bunch meets Family Guy and Sex In The City style for Jax Publishing. The blog receives over thirteen million hits per week and pulls the most advertising revenue dollars for their Internet Webazine. Her blog was featured in an article in People Magazine and is touted as the number one Office Cooler topic in America. The Today Show calls it a "Weekly Must Read". Her identity was the best kept secret in the industry until two years ago when her publisher's ex-wife outed her in an article she did for Vogue Magazine. She attended Port Charles University, receiving her associates degree in fine arts after graduating Port Charles High School. She later received her nursing degree in California. After the birth of her third child, Elizabeth went back to school to receive her Bachelor of Science, majoring in pre-law with a minor in journalism. She was in line to attend Law school but Supreme Court Justice Antonin Scalia spoke at a seminar and she immediately changed her mind. She now has a doctorate in Journalism.

She has a husband of 17 years, Jason; three children, Cameron, Jacob & Emily; a sister, Sarah; a brother, Stephen and two parents that she rarely sees. Her best friends are Robin Drake, Nadine Hunter and Lainey Winters-Paul.

**Jason Morgan** **(51**) Married to Elizabeth, adoptive father of Cameron and biological father of Jacob and Emily. Alleged Mob figurehead in the New York syndicate. Part owner in The Jackal PI Services, Inc. with Cody Paul and Damien Spinelli. Never convicted of so much as a parking ticket, Jason has been charged with a wide array of felonies and misdemeanors ranging from assault to murder in the first degree. He was born Jason Morgan Quartermaine and had a promising future as a doctor until he was injured in a car accident with his inebriated brother, AJ, at the wheel. After a month long coma, according to his doctors, his brain damage to his frontal lobe left him with little or no cognitive memory of his past life and a limited range of emotion.

His best friends are Caroline "Carly" Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jacks Cassadine, Damien Spinelli and Cody Paul. Son of the Late Doctor Alan Quartermaine and step-son of Doctor Monica Quartermaine. He holds a seat on the boards of ELQ and Corinthos-Morgan Imports, Inc.

**Cameron Webber Morgan "Cam**" **(22**) Son of Elizabeth Webber-Morgan and the late Alexander "Zander" Smith and named after his paternal grandfather, the late Cameron Lewis. Adopted by Jason Morgan when he was five, Cameron is an exceptionally gifted medical student. In the fourth grade he was tested for his IQ and scored a 162. He immediately skipped to the sixth grade and graduated high school at fifteen after skipping the ninth and eleventh grades as well. He made a 2240 on his SAT's and could have gone to college anywhere but his parents made him go to PCU because he was so young. He received his Bachelor of Science at nineteen and is in his second year of medical school at Johns Hopkins University. He excels at track and swimming and has co-written three articles with his Uncle Stephen Webber that were published in the New England Journal of Medicine.

He has a younger brother Jacob and a younger sister Emily. His best friends are Morgan Corinthos and Joey Giambetti and has dated Kristina Davis since he was sixteen.

He holds stock in ELQ and is slated to perform his residency at General Hospital in Port Charles, New York where his maternal Great Grandfather and his adoptive grandfather were Chief of Staff.

**Jacob Martin Morgan "Jake**" **(18**) Middle child of Elizabeth and Jason Morgan believed his father was Lucas "Lucky" Spencer for his first two years of life. A senior at PCH, Jake is an average student who is the captain of his baseball and soccer team. He is expected by his coaches to play professional baseball after he graduates high school. He is mechanically inclined just like his father and races go-karts and motorcycles since he was young. He is definitely a player and womanizer. His father thinks it's just fine and his mother hates it. Of course!

His best friend is Malcolm Drake. He has many, many girlfriends but is curious what it would be like to have a real relationship with a girl that was more than just sex and a good time and lasted longer than the time it took to get into her pants.

He is being groomed by his Great Grandfather to take over as CEO of ELQ once he reaches 25. He will take his seat on the board as soon as he graduates high school as is dictated by his great grandfather Edward Quartermaine. Surprisingly, his father stopped warring with his Great Grandfather over Jake's future about five years ago. Jake does not know why but is thankful the tug of war is over.

**Emily Audrey Morgan "Ella" (16**) Youngest child and only daughter of Jason and Elizabeth Morgan. The only child her mother jokes in her blog is legitimate because her older brothers were both born out of wedlock. A sophomore at PCH, she just turned 16 and got her license, much to her fathers chagrin. She is an Honor Roll student and excels in all of her honors classes. She is a volunteer at the hospital, takes tap and ballet and discovered the love of painting at an early age and is quite good. She is an officer in her 4H Club and comfortably lives her life to the beat of her own drum but is easily lead by her heart and others opinions. She also has her father tightly wrapped around her little finger.

Her best friend is Anna Drake and her biggest crush is on JJ Zacharra. She had found through the years that many of her "so-called" friends were just trying to get to her brother Jake through her.

Her future is undecided. Just how her parents like it.

**The Adults:**

**Caroline "Carly" Benson Quartermaine Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jacks Cassadine (51)** Longtime best friend of Jason Morgan. Mother of Michael and Morgan Corinthos, Cecelia "CeCe" Jacks and step mother of Spencer Cassadine. Is CEO of Deception Beauty & Style, Inc. An ELQ subsidiary. Still comes up with crazy plans that Jason has to rescue her from constantly.

**Nikolas Cassadine** **(47)** Fifth husband of Carly. He has been married to her the longest stint of ten years. Father of Spencer Cassadine and step-father of Michael, Morgan and Cece. Runs Cassadine Industries and is a Prince without a country. Sold Spoon Island to the city for pennies on the dollar after the B&W Ball and resides at Greystone Manor with his wife, step-son and step-daughter.

**Damien Spinelli (38)** Married to Maxie for 18 years. Father of Jackal "Jack" and Georgie Spinelli. Figurehead of The Jackal PI, Inc. Longtime protégé of Jason "Master" Morgan. Termed Jason "Stonecold" and "The Borg", Damien gets along really well with the teenagers and is the computer genius every character goes to for help. Resides with his family in Harborview Towers, Penthouse 4. A wedding gift from Stonecold and The Maternal One over a decade ago.

**Maxie Spinelli (37)** Married to Damien. Mother of Jack and Georgie Spinelli. Editor of Crimson Magazine. Still town gossip and troublemaker.

**Nadine Hunter (40)** - Wife of Matt Hunter, floor nurse at GH. Mother of Amalia. Best friend of Elizabeth.

**Matt Hunter** **(40)** - Head of Neurology at Mercy. Husband of Nadine. Believed to be the father of Amalia. Only Nadine and Elizabeth know the truth.

**Johnny Zacharra** **(40) ** Single father of John Zacharra Junior "JJ". Had to institutionalize his wife for the third time four years after JJ was born. Filed for divorce after five years when he realized his wife was not going to get better. Head of the Zacharra Crime Organization which is now part of the Five Families of New York headed by The Giambetti Family.

**Lulu Zacharra** **(37)** Ex wife of Johnny. Mother of JJ. Lulu was first institutionalized when she killed Logan Hayes. She got better and was released when she discovered she was pregnant. She then slipped back into her mind when she gave birth to JJ and was diagnosed with Post Partum Depression. Returned home for two years before an unknown incident sent her back over the edge. She has since been institutionalized alongside her mother. She is coherent most of the time and JJ visits her every other day but Johnny no longer goes to see her because his presence tends to incite rage in her.

**Robin Drake** **(48)** Head of Neurology at GH. Wife to Patrick. Mother to Malcolm "Mal" and Anna. Close friend to Elizabeth and ex-love of Jason.

**Patrick Drake** **(50)** Chief of Staff at General Hospital. Husband to Robin. Father to Mal and Anna.

**Cody Paul** **(52)** Husband of Lainey. No children. Foster parent's troubled and abused children. Partner in The Jackal PI, Inc. Close friend of Jason Morgan.

**Lainey Winters-Paul (48)** Wife of Cody. Psychiatrist at General Hospital. No children. Foster parent of troubled and abused children. Close friend of Elizabeth.

**Maximus Giambetti SR "Big Pappy"** (73) The head of the five families. He is the father to Max & Milo Giambetti. He is the grandfather of Joey, Fabiano "Gino" & Farah Giambetti.

**Maximus Giambetti Jr (53)** Head of the Giambetti Organization (formerly the Corinthos Organization). Son of Maximus Sr. Longtime live in boyfriend of Diane Miller. Father of Joseph "Joey" Giambetti and brother of Milo Giambetti.

**Diane Miller** **(60)** Longtime live in girlfriend of Max Giambetti. Lawyer for Corinthos-Morgan Imports, the Giambetti Organization and The Jackal PI, Inc. Longtime personal lawyer to Jason Morgan. Step-mother (of sorts) to Joey Giambetti.

**Milo Giambetti (40)** Son of Maximus Giambetti. Brother of Max. Took over Bernies duties when he died unexpectedly. Husband to Leyla. Father to paternal twins Fabiano "Gino" & Farah Giambetti.

**Leyla Giambetti** **(39**) Wife of Milo. Mother of Gino & Farah. Floor Nurse at GH

**Ric Lansing (55) **State Prosecutor in Port Charles, NY. Estranged husband to Claudia Zacharra. Father of Molly & Anthony "Tony" Lansing. Step-father of Sarah Zacharra. Ex husband of Elizabeth and longtime enemy of Jason.

**Claudia Lansing (54) **Estranged wife of Ric Lansing. Mother of Sarah Zacharra and Anthony "Tony" Lansing. Step-mother to Molly Lansing. Sister of Johnny Zacharra Sr.

**Edward Quartermaine (92**) Chairman of the Board at ELQ. Grandfather of Jason Morgan. Great Grandfather of Cameron, Jacob and Emily "Ella" Morgan

**Monica Quartermaine (71)** Stepmother of Jason Quartermaine. Grandmother of Cameron, Jacob and Emily "Ella" Morgan

**Epiphany Johnson Toussaint (60)** Head Nurse at General Hospital, widow of Billy Dee Toussaint. Grandmother of Kobe Johnson.

**Lucas "Lucky" Spencer (44)** Ex husband of Elizabeth. Current husband of Samantha McCall Spencer and father of Shawn. Was belived to be Jacob's father for his first two years of life before Jason claimed his son.

**Samantha McCall Spencer (44)** Ex-girlfrind of Jason Morgan. Wife of Lucas "Lucky" Spencer. Mother of Shawn Spencer.

**The Kids:**

**Michael Corinthos (28)** Son of Carly Cassadine and the late AJ Quartermaine. Adopted son of the late Sonny Corinthos. Was once believed to be the son of Jason Morgan but now known to be his biological nephew. Was shot in the head when he was twelve and has been in a permanent coma since.

**Kristina Davis (23) ** Longtime girlfriend of Cameron Morgan. Daughter of the late Sonny Corinthos and Alexis Davis. Step-daughter of Jerry Jacks. Sister of Molly Lansing, Anthony "Tony" Lansing and Ian Jacks. Attends PCU Law school.

**Spencer Cassadine (23)** Son of Nikolas Cassadine and the late Courtney Matthews. Step-son of Carly Cassadine. Step-brother of Michael & Morgan Corinthos and Cece Jacks. Was sent to Europe to attend boarding school when he was six. Graduated from Oxford with an International business degree.

**Morgan Stone Corinthos (22)** Son of the late Sonny Corinthos and Carly Cassadine. He was named after his "Uncle" Jason, his parents best friend. Brother of Cecelia "Cece" Jacks and step-brother and cousin of Spencer Cassadine. Best friend of Cameron Morgan. Quit college. Runs Corinthos-Morgan Imports, Inc. for his Uncle Jason.

**Joseph Giambetti "Joey" (22) **part of the Three Muskateers (Cam, Morgan & Joey), son of Max, Jr. Showed up when he was 10, mother is unknown. Business degree from NYU. Fly's planes (most likely a made man flying for his dad and his associates). Is slated to take over the Giambetti Organization when his father dies or retires.

**Sarah Zacharra (21) **Back living in Palermo, Italy where she grew up with her Great Uncle (also where her mother had fled to when she left New York pregnant with her).

**Malcolm Drake "Mal" (18) **Son of Patrick and Robin Drake. Brother of Anna. Best friend of Jacob Martin. Senior at PCH

**Molly Lansing (18) **Daughter of Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis Jacks. Cousin to Morgan Corinthos & Spencer Cassadine, Niece to Sarah Zacharra. Best friend of Farah Giambetti. Senior at PCH

**Jackal Spinelli "Jack" (17) **Son of Damien & Maxie Spinelli. Brother of Georgie Spinelli. Named after his father's nickname for himself. Very, very popular boy. Best friends with Gino Giambetti. Junior at PCH

**John Zacharra Junior "JJ" (17) **Son of Johnny and Lulu Zacharra. Best friends with Kobe Johnson. Junior at PCH

**Amalia Hunter (17) **Daughter of Nadine Hunter. Believes her father is Matt Hunter. Best friend of Cece Jacks. Junior at PCH

**Fabiano Giambetti "Gino" (17**) Son of Milo and Leyla. Twin brother of Farah. Best friend of Jack Spinelli. Sophmore at PCH

**Farah Giambetti (17**) Daughter of Milo and Leyla. Best friend of Molly Lansing. Sophomore at PCH

**Kobe Johnson (16)** Star Football and Basketball player for PCH. Grandson of Epiphany Johnson Toussaint that showed up at twelve after his mother died of a drug overdose. Son of the late Stanford Johnson. Best friends with JJ Zacharra.

**Cecelia Jane Jacks "Cece" (16)** Daughter of Carly and Jasper Jacks. Sister of Michael & Morgan Corinthos. Step-sister of Spencer Cassadine. Best friend of Amalia Hunter. Junior at PCH

**Anna Drake (16) - **Daughter of Patrick & Robin Drake. Sister of Malcolm. Best friend of Ella Morgan. Sophomore at PCH

**Anthony Trevor Lansing "Tony" (15) S**on of Ric lansing and Claudia Zacharra Lansing named after both of his deceased grandfathers. Younger brother of Sarah Zacharra. Sophomore at PCH

**Ian Jacks (15) ** Son of Jerry and Alexis Jacks. Brother of Kristina Davis Corinthos and Molly Lansing. Sophomore at PCH

**Shawn Spencer (14)** Son of Lucky and Samantha Spencer. Freshman at PCH

**Georgie Spinelli (14) **Daughter of Damien & Maxie Spinelli. Sister of Jack Spinelli. Idolizes Ella Morgan. Freshman at PCH

Other characters may float in and out of the story as needed and will be explained as they come and go, if necessary. The characters listed about may or may not play a significant part in the story. I don't want to divulge that. I just wanted to get a feel for the canvas out to you guys.

I hope this tides you over until my next chapter (5) which should come soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Look Muffin, don't go getting all high and mighty on me. YOU have been spilling the towns secrets for years now. Don't be pissed just because we are calling you on your shit now." Carly spit as rage boiled just below the surface.

"Mom, please don't do this here. Everyone is watching. All my friends and…and…Uncle Jason is going to be so mad at you." Cece tried to reason with her mother.

"Shut up Cece, Go get in the car." Carly took the time to address her daughter before returning her rage back on the one person she had held contempt for over half her life. SHE was the one that finally took Jason away from her. SHE was the one who had the life she wanted all along. SHE was the one that had the father for her children that Carly had always wanted and SHE was the one that had the nerve to stand here and be mad at her because her perfect little world was finally crumbling around her. "You have lived your life with everyone thinking you were this perfect little….little…"

"Goody Goody Muffin Face?" Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. Really this was old but it always took on a new form. Every half a decade at least. Keeping her cool and gloating was what always made Carly explode and cause her own demise. Elizabeth was only too glad to give the ammunition for Carly to commit her own verbal suicide. AGAIN.

"Yes…Muffin Face….Angel….Perfect Woman…whatever….and then when the whole town found out what a slutty whore you really were, you started writing novels so that you could still be the damsel in distress and Jason could rescue you. Well I, for one, am sick of it. I have never once given you permission to use me, my likeness, my personality or my children and their history."

"Carly, I don't think calling Elizabeth names is going to help your cause any." Nikolas tried to reason. Over the years, he and Elizabeth had grown apart but remained friends and he had actually fallen in love with her most hated archrival but the public display was something he never relished. Not as a man. Not as a friend. Not at an interested party and CERTAINLY NOT as a Prince.

"Thank you Nikolas" Elizabeth smiled at her longtime friend.

"Don't thank me just yet." Nikolas turned his conservative, overbearing, arrogant, condescending gaze upon the petite brunette he had known almost 30 years. "You are wrong and have been for some time. This whole town, especially those you call your friends and relatives, those you allegedly love, have been hurt for some time over your writings and now expressly these weekly tantrums of yours. You have no reason and certainly no right to behave in such a boorish manner. And through the years, it has been Carly to receive the brunt of it."

Elizabeth shifted from foot to foot and slowly dropped her arms to her side. She was being chided like a child. And she resented it. Sure, Nikolas had a point but the fact of the matter remained, she changed names to protect everyone and had Carly not opened her big fat size 9 shoe horn of a mouth, no one...not even those in this dreary little Eastern Seaboard town would have known who, what or where. How and why were what made her the money in the first place. The who, what and where could have been everybody's neighbor, best friend or family.

"I know what you are thinking and I happen to agree with you but Elizabeth, you are not innocent in all of this. You write some hurtful things. Do you not think that Lainey isn't embarrassed that you outed her and Cody's sexless marriage?" Nikolas announced, rather loudly.

"Hey, that wasn't me." Lainey spoke up as she turned Rashawn, her newest foster child, and encouraged him to leave the adult conversation that was taking place in the Port Charles High School parking lot.

"Like hell it wasn't you. Two months ago Gerald and Rianna were praised for how well they can adapt to their troubled foster children. Last week, Gerald and Rianna go weeks at a time without sex. In other words, you and your husband are having problems in the boudoir. Who do you think little miss busy body was talking about? No one else in her inner circle foster's children and besides…she" Carly pointed a freshly manicured, bright red painted finger tip in Elizabeth's face, coming within an inch of her nose "constantly writes about Gerald and Desmond, _JUSTIN'S_ partners. Get a clue Lainey, your so called friend threw you and your husbands sex life out there for all of us to laugh at."

Lainey shifted a sideways glance at her friend and saw the defiance facing Carly but also saw that Carly's words had struck a touch of regret on her face as well. Lainey's shoulders slumped and using all of her training as a psychiatrist, she turned to walk away with a final thought. "Carly, we have all known for years that what we may say to our friend may make it onto her blog. I am no different and if I was ashamed or worried that Cody and my sex life wasn't as active as some couples, then I would be upset. However, my marriage is just fine and I would appreciate your keeping your comments to yourself."

"She's not MY friend and…Whatever" Carly offhandedly dismissed Lainey as if she had asked permission to leave with a wave of her bejeweled hand. Then turning back to the petite brunette in which all of her rage was placed she stalked the two steps to look down at her. Even if she was only a few inches taller than her nemesis, she savored the few inches of intimidation she could wield. "Now YOU…" again she pointed the painted finger in Elizabeth's face "if you ever and I mean EVER write another quote, word, action or..or…or"

"Plot point" Elizabeth offered, clearly bored again by the constant whining and threatening she had to endure over her husbands "best friend".

"Yes, plot or point or both about me or anyone else in my family, I will sue you for everything you have."

"And Jason's stuff too?" Elizabeth snarked. She couldn't help it. It was always the point at which Carly backed down. Besides, she and the team of lawyers for Jacks Publishing as well as Jason's personal lawyer, Diane Miller, had already confirmed her untouchability, legal wise, for a lack of a better word.

"Well..NO ! Of course I would never do anything to hurt Jason." Carly backed up a few steps, bumping into her husband's chest. "But don't think I won't turn the tables on you you evil bitch."

"BITCH? EVIL? Really Carly, coming from you that is really rich. I think I am getting a cavity at how rich that last statement was. You want a fight? I have always been here. BRING IT ON!" Elizabeth reclaimed the steps Carly had surrendered. "First let's discuss how your big mouth outed me as Alison Bowen in that God Damned Vogue article on the Fabulous Forty's campaign."

Squaring her shoulders, Nikolas could do nothing but pray that it would end soon. They WERE in front of the kid's school for Heaven's sake and rehashing and regurgitating the same tired fight his wife and his life long friend had been arguing for the past two years. Once his wife's shoulders were set and the jaw of his friend was lifted in defiance, there was nothing to do but step back. Or step in, pending the outcome of the situation.

"Yet another mistake I made when I was feeling generous and charitable." Carly retorted.

"You had no choice…and for that matter, neither did I. Our kids put me in that contest and had it not been for Morgan and Cam, none of this would even be an issue. Them and that big fat mouth of yours." Elizabeth replied.

"You should have just quit. Everything I do, everywhere I go, I have to see your fucking face everywhere. First you started sniffing around my boyfriend when he got shot. Then you stuck YOUR FACE in my business during the Faces of Deception campaign. Then you were sniffing around my husband after our miscarriage. Then you used Jason and treated him like garbage while _Lucky_ was your main concern…then Zander…you remember him? The father of your first bastard."

Elizabeth took a leap forward but Nikolas had anticipated it. Remember, he had seen and heard this all before. He kept his hands around Elizabeth's middle, securing her arms to her side silently hoping someone would come help him break this up before he had to break down and lose his temper and control.

"Then what…oh yes…back to Lucky. That poor louse never knew what was coming." Carly continued as if the smaller woman hadn't just leapt at her. Elizabeth, in the meantime continued rolling her eyes while she produced the steam that was currently exploding from every orifice of her body. "Then your _Night of Passion_…isn't that what you called it in that fucking book of yours?. Puh-lease!! Jason was probably just drunk and figured you would do."

Elizabeth's hand escaped Nikolas' arms and her five fingers could be heard for miles as they cracked loudly across the blonde's cheek. The crowd that had been slowly gathering, many of the Tree Fort Gang included, gasped and then hoots and hollering started bringing all of the adults back into awareness of their surroundings.

However, Carly being Carly was not going to be the one talked about having taken the hit. She lunged at Elizabeth grabbing a fist full of hair and before they knew it, both women were at least ten yards apart, Elizabeth being held in the air by Mal Drake who had just finished school and was headed for football practice and Carly who was being held back by Kobe Johnson who was walking with Mal discussing that weeks playbook.

Nikolas was in the middle and actually looked the worse for wear amongst the three adults and was screaming at the top of his lungs at both women about how they needed to calm down. He had a scratch on his face from his darling wife and he had a bald patch on the side of his head from his oldest and dearest friend. Times like these warranted a peacemaker like Emily was, or Jason or a stiff drink or one of his grandmother's old torture chambers complete with a muzzle and shackles attached to the cavern's wall. Yeah, he should have never sold Spoon Island because then he could give in to his darker Cassadine traits and just have them both held captive.

"Mwam?" Jake's voice resonated over the school lot as he walked out of the school carrying Amalia and Molly's books. "Mal?"

Jake's confusion was clear and he dropped both girl's books as well as his own back pack to run toward his mother. "What's going on? Mal? Let go of my mother!"

"I was just breaking up the fight. It got physical this time." Mal replied as he set his best friends mother down but still didn't let go of her. He had his arms around her waist and held her back to his chest.

"Get your FUCKING HANDS OFF MY MWAM MAL!" Jake yelled, getting a stern look from his own mother.

Yes, it was ridiculous. A woman who had just started a brawl in her son's school parking lot was now giving the evil eye to her son for swearing. Go figure. MOTHERS!

"Dude, don't yell at me. She started it." Mal pointed at Elizabeth then scrunched up his face in contemplation. "Well…SHE started it" then he pointed at Carly.

Lainey, who had gotten in her car and was pulling away with Rashawn and his younger sister Brianna but stopped and rushed over once the hair started flying piped in, "It's both of them who started it. Jake, I'm sorry you had to see this. You too Cece. You know your mothers will probably never get along but you two should not have to be embarrassed by their elementary display's at your own school."

Lainey stood next to Nikolas in between the two women, one who was a dear friend and one that she tolerated like the rest of the town. She took three cleansing breath's through her nose and expelled them from her mouth as she concentrated. "I want everyone to take a deep breath and let it out. We need to calm down. This argument will never end and it is not fair to our children to be subjected to it. Face it you two," Lainey gave a pointed look at both grown women who were actually taking her advice and taking deep breaths, "this fued will never end. The Hatfields and the McCoy's could have taken a page from you two's book. Luckily, your children have no interest in carrying on the battle."

Each adult looked over to Jake who had his arm around Cece consoling her because she was clearly crying. Elizabeth set her shoulders, mumbled an apology to Nikolas, NOT CARLY, mind you, then walked up to Cece, touched her shoulder with a knowing blink of regret and walked away.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Jake said to Cece and placed a kiss to her forehead. They weren't related but they were like cousins. They got along better than Cece did with Ella which was fine with Jake. Cece was a little too loose for him to be comfortable with her hanging around with his sister. Besides, over the summer, Cece had used him as a practice dummy, so to speak. She wanted to learn how to give good blow jobs and he was happy to comply.

He was a man, after all and they weren't REALLY related and…hell…Cece Jacks was HOT! She had blonde hair past her shoulders that she always straightened because it was so naturally curly. She was tall, maybe five foot nine and had a tight body and big green eyes just like her mother with a light sprinkling of freckles across her face and chest. She spent a lot of time with her father in Austrailia so she had a little bit of an Aussie accent, BIG TURN ON, and her Mom got her a nose job and a boob job when she turned sixteen. She was busting the D's and EVERYONE at PCH appreciated them. Well, the boys at least.

She was like the walking, talking GIRL version of Jake himself. What's not to like?

Now, their friendship rarely but sometimes included a quick round of hide the baloney in the back seat of Jake's Mustang GTO or Cece's car.

Yep, the condom his father had found while fixing Cece's car was his but he certainly wasn't going to admit it when his Dad came out of the car with it.

**...**

Elizabeth's day just kept getting worse and worse. First and foremost, in that fight with Carly, that bitch got a hand in before they were broken up by the boys and the side of her face hurt. It wasn't bruising or anything. At least she hoped not. Jason would be home tomorrow night and GOD KNOWS he'd hit the friggin roof about it. Maybe no one will tell him.

YEAH RIGHT !

Her kids have probably already sent up skywriters or smoke signals to tell their father what their mother had done. And if not that, then Carly herself would whine to _Jase_ that his wife started the whole thing and she was just defending herself.

Honestly, the whole thing just stunk.

Then she gets home and has a message from the school. She has to go tomorrow and talk to the principle about Jake. What the hell has he done this time? And of course, she knew that once she got there, the principle would have knowledge of her own display in the school parking lot so not only will she have to listen to what a rotten kid Jake was but what a rotten mother she was.

She called Cameron to see how he was doing and he could not get off the phone fast enough. She could tell he was mad at her about something but he would not say what and finally made up some excuse (probably a lie because she wouldn't put it past him) about a cadaver test on suturing he needed to prepare for.

Ella came home from ballet whining about all her friends texting her about her mother's fight with her Aunt Carly. She stormed past her mother and basically slammed the door in her face when Elizabeth went to speak to her in her room. Their previous fight about the dance and being grounded from her car and how her _precious Daddy_ fixed it all still fresh in the little brat's mind so she had no problems treating her mother horribly. Like most teenagers do. Like she did to her Gram's years ago. But still….

Jake came home, checked on his mother after driving Amalia and Molly home from school and then promptly showered and left with some sort of cryptic "going to hang with friends" explanation. Whatever that means.

That's another thing, when Jason isn't around…the kids don't hang out at their house as much. Elizabeth isn't really sure if it's because their Dad isn't there or if it's because their Dad isn't there to check up on them and follow them and insist on their behaving in a way that Elizabeth really didn't have the heart to do. She wanted them to be kids and have hang outs away from their parents and do the stuff teenagers do on a school night up until dinnertime and…and…get the hell out of her hair !!

Now, as she pulled the pan of brownies from the oven…the final straw had broken.

They were burnt. And not just, crispy on the edge cut the top off burnt. If she had a stamping machine for metal, she could give them to the kids to use as hockey pucks.

Today just plain old sucked and she didn't have her husband to romp around on to make it better.

And the fact of the matter…the crux of the problem…the weight on her conscience was the point where she knew it was all her fault and this morning as her husband was packing to go into the City with Big Pappy and Max for their _meeting_, she promised her husband he could leave her to handle things for twenty four hours without…oh how did he put it… 'pick a fight, upset the kids or burn the place down.'

**A trifecta !!** What does she win Rod?...well the looks of hate and scorn from her children and a stinking house filled with smoke. A pan of burnt brownies that were going to be an attempt to at least get Jakey on her side and a lonely, empty bed tonight. THEN tomorrow…the disparagement of her husband as he shakes his head and repeats his mantra on how he 'can't leave her alone for five minutes without her stepping in something' along with the usual lecture on how 'she KNOWS how Carly is and she KNOWS better than to rise to the bait' and how he 'WON'T turn his back on his best friend just because his wife doesn't like her' and…

LIFE SUCKS A BIG FAT DONKEY'S BUTT !!

**...**

"Mrs. Morgan, it really is best that your husband come in for this talk." Principle Baldwin said as he laid the file down on his desk and closed it before Elizabeth could get a peek at it.

Oh, no not that Baldwin. No relation. Came from Mississippi or something.

"But you left a message that one of Jake's parents needed to see you today to discuss a situation. Well, I am one of Jake's parents. I really don't see why I am not good enough to handle this. Usually it is me that handles all of the issues with the kids at school."

"Well, this time I think it is best to be handled by the boy's father." Joseph Baldwin, a middle aged black man with degrees lining his office walls, moved around and sat on the corner of his desk and very obviously leered down Elizabeth's wrap around blouse.

Pulling her hand to her chest to cover the gap the leech was looking down, Elizabeth sighed and leaned back. "Is this because of yesterday afternoon? Is that why you want to speak to my husband instead of me?"

Realizing he'd been caught, the heavyset man got to his feet and went back behind his desk stammering, "N-No…no ma'am. What happened yesterday I actually DID want to talk to you about. I already spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Cassadine and they assured me that nothing like that would ever happen on school grounds again. As I am sure you are willing to give me the same assurances." He looked up at her and she gave an affirmative nod. "Good…look…everyone knows you and Mrs. Cassadine have a…an aversion to one another. It's well known in this town. Shoot, it's one of the first bits of gossip Martha heard when we moved here ten years ago. I think it's in the Welcome package they hand out to new residents under Things to Avoid. Right below Interstate 81and State Road 12 during rush hour."

"Nice" was all Elizabeth could muster for the man who was now insulting her after he just tried to take a peek at her goods. If Jason was here, he would have pummeled the man. Actually, if Jason was here, the man wouldn't have dared attempt a peek at his wife's chest because out of the business or not, Jason's reputation was probably just ABOVE the part on avoiding 81 and 12 during rush hour. In fact, IF there were such a list, which Elizabeth had no earthly idea but was making a mental note to find out, Jason would have his own page, chapter and verse on how to avoid him, why doing so could extend your life and where his usual hang outs were. To this day, if they went to Jake's, the people moved out of his way or simply left and he hasn't been in a bar room brawl since…well since that dumb ass dock worker that was new to town put his hand on Elizabeth's ass when she was picking out some songs on the jukebox while Jason got them some drinks. And that was at least ten years ago, maybe more.

Yeah, poor guy never saw it coming. Elizabeth hid in the kitchen with Coleman and the cook while Jason tore the place up. It was a thousand dollar bar brawl for which Jason promptly paid for in cash but it was some of the best sex afterward.

The principle changed the subject, "So why were you here yesterday anyway? Mrs. Crowley said both of your kids drove home in their own cars."

Yes, related….Who knew Nadine had a younger brother? His wife of three years taught American History and was rumored to have moved here four years ago after being accused but not proven to be carrying on an affair with one of her students in California. Elizabeth and Robin cornered her at her engagement party to Brian that Nadine hosted and threatened her about never touching their boys.

"Oh…" Elizabeth pulled herself from her thoughts "I was actually coming to the school to make a donation to your library. Ella and Anna were complaining that some of the books were really old and that the fictional literature was not a very wide range of things to choose from. I have just received a rather large…um….check and I wanted to donate it to the school."

"From your latest book, I am sure. Martha just loved it. She said I should read it but…well, since the kids are currently enrolled at my school I figured maybe in a couple of years."

"Oh…yeah…um…yes. It's a dividend from my publisher. Obviously we don't NEED the money so since Ella was saying the library could use some help, I figured…why not?" She could feel the blush stealing up her chest to her cheeks at the mention of her book. She still found it hard to deal with when people in town made mention of the fact that they knew she was Alison Bowen, the famous author.

Flustered, she dug around in her purse until she came up with the check. "Ah ha! Here it is!" and she stood and shoved the cashiers check at the man.

Mr. Baldwin looked down and saw the number of zero's after the five and started coughing uncontrollably. "Mrs. Morgan…this…this is VERY generous. We'll be sure to…I don't know, name a section in your honor."

"No No I don't want that. It is an anonymous donation Mr. Baldwin. That's why it's being presented in a cashier's check without any name on it except the school. No one needs to know who gave the money. I just want your assurance that the fiction section will be expanded drastically and that the whole reference section has the latest editions. Other than that, as long as it is spent on the library, I don't care what you do with it."

"Well, I…thank you. I can assure you your stipulations will be met and the rest will be put to very good use. Maybe some new media equipment and additional copies of the more popular books. There are many possibilities with a half a million dollars at our disposal."

"Well, I'll trust you to spend it wisely. Oh and if you are going to purchase books, here…" she handed him a business card with her editor Sue Watkin's name on it. "She's my editor at Jacks Publishing. Mention the school and my name and they'll give you a discount on everything purchased through them."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan. I'll definitely utilize them. Actually, through Cecelia Jacks, we already DO get that discount. They also provide all of our periodicals at no cost. Mr. Jacks is a very generous man."

Elizabeth sat back down, "Now about Jacob…"

"Mrs. Morgan, really, it IS best that I handle this with the boy's father. I am sure Mr. Morgan will fill you in but it can wait until he is back in town."

"If you are sure, I'll tell my husband tonight when he gets home. You'll receive a call or a visit from him tomorrow morning."

With that, Elizabeth left. She wasn't sure what Jake had done but the principle was adamant that he did NOT want to speak to her about the problem. Odd though. Usually they didn't want to talk to Jason because he would just excuse his kid's behavior. And being that regardless of his last name HE was still a Quartermaine as well as his children, they usually preferred to have things handled by Elizabeth who was much more rational and stern when it came to her children's education.

Not that Jason didn't think education and discipline was important. He just thought that his kids should enjoy some of the perks he and his family had afforded them. One being that since the Quartermaines built a Computer Science wing onto the school and outfitted it with all of the latest equipment, the kids should get away with shooting spit balls in class. Cameron and Joey. Or that since Corinthos-Morgan Imports, Inc. paid to rebuild the science wing after the explosion in the chemistry lab in 2002 that skipping gym to catch a Yankee playoff game didn't warrant detention. Jacob and Malcolm. Or that since Jackal PI Services outfitted the school with a top of the line security system, a catered lunch from The No Name was not an extravagance that was disrespectful to the other students having to eat the cafeteria food. Ella, Anna, Farah, Cece, Amalia and Georgie with a special visit from Big Pappy who scared the shit out of the other students. Especially any boy that even looked in the direction of the table he was sitting at with all of 'his little angels'.

**...**

"**Babe I'm home!" **Jason called out as he walked through the front door, black leather duffle bag in hand. Max and Maximus had just dropped him off. "**Babe…Elizabeth!**"

"I'm right here honey. How was your trip?" She pulled the oven mitt off of her hand, she had just taken some garlic bread from the oven. Dinner was ready and keeping warm for her husband's arrival. She was SO Donna Reed it was sickening.

Jason let out a soft sigh as he watched his wife of nearly two decades walk over to him. She was a vision of beauty. He could never quite believe he was the lucky man to have captured and kept her. No matter how many years passed, she never changed. Not in his eyes at least. She still had the big blue doe eyes and the porcelain white skin that was flawless and long mocha chocolate hair that always smelled like flowers. Jasmine or Orchids. He didn't really know or care but he loved that smell.

He dropped his bag on the floor of the foyer and stalked toward his wife, scooping her up in his arms and breathing her in. "I missed you babe."

"Oh honey, I missed you too." Elizabeth leaned back and looked him in the eyes. Then she placed a chaste kiss to his lips while she tightened her arms around his neck. "So…how was the trip?"

"Fine, fine but I hate traveling with Big Pappy. He stinks and he doesn't care."

"He doesn't stink." Elizabeth defended the old man who treated her like his daughter.

"When he's just with the guys, trust me…he stinks." Jason turned his nose up and gave her a look.

Elizabeth giggled and buried her face in his neck, breathing in her own favorite scent. Leather and soap. Jason.

She let her lips peruse his neck as she slowly climbed up on his body and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jason, in kind, responded with a few guttural moans and many kisses wherever his lips could touch as his hands roamed her ass and he carried her to their bedroom.

Once inside, he threw her on the bed and pounced like a tiger capturing his prey. His hands roamed hungrily all over her body as his lips captured hers in a deep, emotion-filled kiss. His tongue wound with hers and he bit and sucked on her bottom lip as he devoured her mouth.

Quickly, both of them needed the others clothes gone and aside from when Jason ripped Elizabeth's bra in his haste to get her naked and she complained that it was her favorite one, they were both happy once their skin was touching the others.

Jason took her fast and hard, as she knew he would and once they both found their release, the talking began.

"So…a catfight in the parking lot huh?"

"Who told you? I swear those rotten assed kids…or was it Carly. You know, if it weren't for you…" Elizabeth scowled as she sat up and grabbed her wrap around blouse that was hanging off the edge of the canopy.

"Nope, Cody." Jason smiled as he reached for his boxers and jeans that were rumpled at the bottom of the bed. He nearly elbowed Elizabeth in the eye when his boxers were caught between the bed frame and the mattress and she was bent over pulling up her black Ann Taylor cuffed wide leg pants from the floor.

"CODY? HOW THE HELL DID HE…oh…Lainey." Elizabeth sat on the bed next to her husband slumped over and defeated.

Jason dropped his pants and boxers beside him on the bed and wrapped a well defined arm around his wife. "I'm not mad at you honey. I can't say the same for the kids but…well…I don't know. I stopped being mad about you and Carly years ago. I normally don't have to witness it so…I don't know. I kind of feel guilty. I don't know how to fix it but I know you guys started this fight years ago because of me."

"No, not because of you. Because your _best friend_ is jealous of me. I have what she has always wanted and because of that, it is her life long quest to make me miserable."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Elizabeth asked looking up at her husband and momentarily getting lost in the silver speckled blue of his eyes.

"Miserable" he said as he placed a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"No…well…no, not with you or our life. NEVER. I am just sick of the constant argument with Carly and I am certainly not happy that she told everyone in the country who Alison Bowen really is."

She climbed over onto his lap and he instantly hardened. Her pants felt almost like silk and he could feel himself settle, silk covered, in between her ass cheeks. A favorite spot of his. His hand instinctively came up and cupped her breasts through her blouse, which was also silky feeling. Why did she have to get dressed?

"Babe, nothings going to change so you may as well let it go. I honestly don't think she realized she did it. You know Carly just says things without even realizing she said them. Something probably triggered her accidentally mentioning you are an author. I honestly don't think it was intentional."

Elizabeth immediately stood and Jason could tell he had said too much. AGAIN. His wife absolutely despised when he defended his best friend. Regardless of the situation, she did not want to hear any rhyme or reason as to why Carly could _possibly_ be innocent.

Needing to change the topic quickly, Jason moved on to the kids. "So how are the kids? Where are they?"

"Well, let's see…" Elizabeth walked over to her vanity and started brushing her hair. "Ella slammed the door in my face yesterday. I think more because I am an evil, hateful mom rather than I embarrassed her at school. Jake…I think Jake and Mal are fighting." She scrunched up her face.

Elizabeth had noticed that Jake and Mal hadn't really been talking. Usually, unless they were asleep, they were damn near inseparable. Then yesterday, Jake really exploded on Mal. That situation really perplexed Elizabeth because usually, Jake would be glad his best friend stepped in to help his mother.

Jason pulled the brush from his wife's hands and started running it through her hair. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I don't know. Jake…I just have a feeling you need to talk to him. Something is going on between those two."

"Okay, I'll talk to him tonight. And babe, you don't have to put yourself in the line of fire for me when it comes to Ella. I can handle it."

"No, we're mother and daughter. We'll always have that internal abhorrence toward each other. Mother and daughters have faced this dilemma for years. It's a rite of passage. I would rather she always had you and trusted and confided in you. You are her father, her hero. I never want that to change and if a little discomfort on my end allows that, then it's fine. Really honey."

Elizabeth turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. He in turn leaned over, placing the hair brush back on the mirrored tray on his fives antique vanity table she had found on one of her many Antiquing excursions she took with Nadine. He then scooped his wife into his chest and rested his chin on her head. They fit together perfectly. Always had, always will.

"She confides in you much more nowadays."

"That's because she is becoming a woman. You know you can't stop it. Winning battles doesn't win wars."

"Christ, you and Jake ARE just alike." Jason stood back looking at his wife as if searching for something. Maybe verifying that he was actually holding his wife and not his son.

"Jason, YOU and Jake are mirror images. He is your clone. He's…he's nothing like me."

"He thinks like you. He talks like you. He said that exact same thing to me the other day in the BG." Jason defended his point.

"Said what?" She asked, clearly her interest was peaked.

For so long she looked for some sign of her in her son. Of course she knew he was hers, she gave birth to the child but he was so much like his father. He was calm and rational, a trait Elizabeth knew she had somewhere but wasn't sure where to find it but her husband was the textbook definition of the trait. He was the spitting image of his father. He was smart but didn't flaunt it. He was very strong and quick. His father taught him and his brother how to defend themselves at an early age and Jake had proven more than once that people shouldn't mess with him. He easily captured the attention of every girl he passed by but wasn't arrogant about it. He was a serious person. He studied people and could read them easily. He picked up on traits and habits in others and used them to his advantage but not necessarily to take advantage. He wasn't very talkative, especially around those he didn't know. He took a long time to let someone into his inner circle but once you were there, he would move heaven and earth for you and nothing you said or did could break that bond. He was into motorcycles and cars and loved working on them. He didn't mind getting his hands dirty and rarely, if ever, asked someone to do something for him he wouldn't do himself.

Her son was EXACTLY like her husband in every way.

"He said that I may win this battle with Ella but I won't win the war. That Ella will grow up whether I like it or not. Basically he said exactly what you just said to me." Jason shook his head and walked over to get dressed. Play time was over and he knew it.

"Well we are right you know." Elizabeth beamed. So Jakey got her sense of reasoning and logic. She could live with that. Hell she was ready to jump up and down on the bed. Now that she thought about it, Jake DID finish her sentences a lot of the times. So some of her DNA DID get into Jacob. Good to know !

Elizabeth smirked as she walked by smacking her husband on the ass. She walked out the door and headed for the kitchen all the while thinking...'Good Luck Jakey...find a good woman to love and take care of you unconditionally because if you do have any of my traits, especially MY reasoning and logic, you are gonna need all the help you can get'.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Hello again, _

_This blog is sponsored by the letters S and M and the number 69. Wouldn't that make you spit your double mocha latte out while getting ready for work? Can you see your pre-schoolers now?_

_I think Sesame Street is a little dirty anyway. I mean Prairie Dawn is such a ho!!_

_Well, okay…so I have nothing much to say so I'll tell you a story. My version of the Three Little Pigs_

_Once upon a time…_

_I had three rotten assed snot nosed brats and a clueless, pain in the assed husband. _

_(So it's not a fairy tale, this is real life people!!)_

_No, okay…here goes…_

_A couple of years ago my boys were 19 and 15. They both decided that it was time to have sex._

_IN MY HOUSE !!_

_Oh and…EWWWW !!_

_So I am supposed to meet with my editor to discuss some things with my blog. I should have been out of the house all day and GOD HELP ME, I wish I would have been. The kids were at school except for my oldest that was in college and didn't have any classes that day but was supposed to be studying._

_Well, the meeting was cancelled because my editor was sick from her chemo._

_**Public Announcement: EVERYONE should donate money to Breast Cancer Research and Prevention!!**_

_Anyway, so I get home and on my way I stopped by our favorite diner and picked up Cam's favorite. The #7 with No onions. (Actually it is all of my boy's favorite because my two little angels want to be just like their Dad). I, on the other hand, got a slice of the double chocolate cake. They make the worlds best double chocolate cake !!_

_So I go into the game room thinking I'd find my sweet innocent curly headed son studying like a good boy for his test the next day in Biophysics or writing his essay that was due in his European History class. _

_Well, he was studying biology. And he was doing an ORAL presentation!!_

_Yep, my son and his little girlfriend, who decided it would be a good day to skip school and tarnish my boy, were doing the horizontal mambo on one of the many, many Murphy beds my husband thought was a fabulous idea to provide our teenagers and all of their friends in their game room to have sex on. He is SUCH and idiot face!_

_(Oh, I have to interject something here. I want the word idiot-face to become popular. It describes every man I know from one time or another. Girls, let's get the wave going. I want it to be said on the Oprah Show by summer. K? K! )_

_Anyway, where was I…OH YEAH. An Oral Exam !! _

_Needless to say, the #7 hit the floor and all the chocolate cake in the world was not going to remove the image that was tattooed permanently in my brain. Hell, I can still see it. Cam was wearing his favorite Citizen Aqualand Promaster Eco-drive watch that I bought him for his birthday the month prior and nothing else and neither was his girlfriend._

_To make matters worse, the boy thought he could come and talk to me without even going and brushing his teeth or gargling with Pine Sol or... I could not look at him. His mouth was all…UHHGGGG!! So I hid in my office until my husband came home._

_He tried to reason with me. Yeah right. Why did I have to see my son doing THAT!! Do teenagers really do THAT? I thought that was something you heard about in your twenties and tried. I know I never did THAT and certainly never had it done to me until…(have I told you guys what a stud my husband is…NO, of course he wasn't the first ever to do THAT but certainly the best. winks)_

_So then, we are sitting at the dinner table eating a perfectly nice pot roast I had put in the crock pot that morning back when all things were right with the world. I cannot even look at my oldest. He cannot look at me and Jason and Jacob think the whole damn thing is hilarious. _

_Those Rat Bastards !!_

_Poor Ella, the 13 year old doesn't know what's going on and decides she's going to try to flesh out the tension. Out of my sweet little girls mouth comes… 'Is everything okay? Mwam, you look like you just watched a horror film and Cam, you look like you just ate the poisoned apple.'_

_Did she know?...Certainly the boys and MOST certainly her father hadn't said anything to her. She just got lucky that the words out of her mouth were so friggin on target it was eerie._

_Jason and Jacob, of course, just about fell on the floor laughing. MEN!!_

_So, to try to take the heat off of him and only serve the purpose of making matters worse, Cameron shoves his whole size thirteen shoe in his mouth and starts World War MMDCLXXII (that's 2,672 for those of you who don't have a converter on hand and yes, our house is always a battlezone in a World War)_

_Cameron Alexander Webber Morgan, my eighteen year old, had the nerve to say… 'Shut up Jake, you did it too!!'_

_Well that shut the hubby up for a minute. Yes, both of us jumped to the same wrong conclusion you are thinking. We thought that Cameron's girlfriend was the town tramp and she was giving our sons the family rate. A two'fer, if you will._

_But NOOOOOOOO!!_

_My innocent little fifteen year old, trying to dig out from under the pile of crap his brother had just loaded on top of him proudly announced… 'It was a blow job and Sarah Zacharra did it !!'_

_Well YIPPEE!! I would have rathered that Cam's girlfriend had given them a two'fer. _

_First of all, once my idiot of a husband heard that, he seemed right pleased with his boy. I think he performed the ritual burp, grunt and scratch in honor of hearing that his two sons were men now. Then, seeing my face and realizing my blood pressure had just skyrocketed to heart attack levels, he dismissed me with a wave of his hand like the good little wifey that I am._

_BULLSHIT !!_

_Sarah Zacharra WAS the town tramp. She was three years older than my middle child and the daughter of two of the most despicable people that ever dragged their knuckles across the face of this earth. One's the father of one of my ex-husbands but that just brings the whole point home, doesn't it?_

_I exploded. I raged for ten minutes to those boys that they were wrong and disgusting and OH they had ruined Pot Roast as a family meal forever._

_No, I DO NOT make pot roast for my family anymore in fear that dinner conversational themes like the one I was subjected to and admissions like the one I was forced to face were somehow manifested in the enzymes of the meat or the combination of the foods creating some sort of "Kill your mother dead" evil spirits or endorphins.._

_I know what you are thinking and YES I know that I am not a rational person sometimes. Sex is natural and kids are going to experiment. BUT NOT WITH SLUTTY LITTLE SARAH ZACHARRA!!_

_Oh and I didn't tell you that a long, long time ago Sarah Zacharra's mother was throwing herself at my husband every time he turned around. _

_The sluttly little acorn didn't fall far from the slutty assed tree. _

_My husband was able to fend off the evil clutches of the uber- wench but he was single and we were apart and…she is so friggin lucky. __**And so is he**__. He would have had to bleach himself or disinfect himself or…UGH!! _

_And my poor little boy…tainted, spoiled, corrupted, ruined by that nasty little HO!_

_To top this story off and end it with a bang, I was then forced to the kitchen with my 13 year old, very impressionable " her brothers can do no wrong and neither can her father" daughter explaining what a blow job was and talking about how nice girls don't do that sort of thing._

_Well of course we do but she was THIRTEEN ! Perspectives people!!_

_Meanwhile, my boys, all three little pigs, are in the dining room huffing and puffing and high fiving and grunting and burping and…BOYS SUCK !!_

_Finally my husband and I go to bed that night. (Of course he didn't get any…I was sooooo pissed!!) We talked. His idea of how to handle the situation is to tell me that he and his boys were going fishing that weekend for "The Talk". _

_Well isn't that just sunshiny and zip-a-dee-doo-dah terrific. _

_First, he should have already HAD that talk. He said he had but he was just taking them for some male bonding and making sure to emphasize and reiterate the do's and don'ts of sex and the opposite gender and No means No and all that happy horse shit!_

_Well that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that he was going to file police charges against the slutty little ho that deflowered my fifteen year old. I wanted to hear how he was going to scrub my eighteen year olds mouth out with soap for doing things that he wasn't supposed to be doing yet and NOT IN MY HOUSE! I wanted to hear how both of my boys were on punishment and were no longer allowed to see, talk or touch anything with the X chromosome aside from me and their sister. I wanted him to send them to an all boys school until…(okay death would be pretty strong to insert here but…Oh, I know) until I, their loving, smart, knows what's best for them, mother can find nice girls from good families that are virgins and never been kissed that went to school with Catholic nuns for them to marry after a long courtship. A courtship with no breaking of chastity vows._

_Nope, my sexist husband said that his boys were fine and right on track and that he wasn't raising no "Daisy Pickers" (Like picking flowers has anything to do with our boys being little horndogs)._

_Until I loaded the big guns and reminded him that what his oldest was doing to his girlfriend was done on the very same beds that his sweet, innocent little doe eyed girl slept on when she had her slumber parties._

_Backfired, to an extent. He didn't get mad or even reverse some of his already pigheaded decisions. He simply went and called his friend and at two in the morning went about putting locks on all of the Murphy beds where only he had the key._

_Way to solve the problem there JACKASS!! _

_To him, slumber parties for your friends were one thing but sex with your girlfriend in the room or on the bed where his little girl played was out of the question. I believe his exact words were, 'get it in the back seat of his car like normal teenagers'._

_Yep, that's my husband. OH I KNOW YOU WANT HIM NOW!!_

_And that's MY version of The Three Little Pigs. Jason, Cam and Jake_

_The End_

_Isn't it just sad. I can see all of you girls shaking your heads in disgust while your husbands are scratching their heads wondering what the fuss is. Evolution has not pulled us from the dark ages. Men still think they should be able to club women over the head and toss them over their shoulders, carrying them back to their cave while their knuckles scrape the ground. It's disgusting!_

_Until next time…_

_Humbly Yours,_

_Grumbles_

**...**

Elizabeth hit send and went to pick up the phone to call her editor, Sue (A Survivor), when she heard the commotion. It sounded like the bombing of Pearl Harbor and the house was literally rattling from the slamming of a door. She could hear muffled yelling and placed the phone back on its cradle and went in search of her husband who could be heard for miles.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT!" Elizabeth heard her husband yelling as she opened the door to the game room where Jake, Jack, JJ, Gino and Kobe were all sprawled out on the couches, chairs and floor playing Madden Football on PS3.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed the terrified look on all of the boys' faces and the look she had only seen a few times on her husband. It was the look she saw when Sorel had accosted her on the docks. It was the look he had when Ric Lansing had made the mistake of talking to Elizabeth when she was pregnant with Jake and Jason slammed him against the railing, nearly choking the life out of him. It was terrifying and she knew what it meant.

"Babe, get out of here. Me and _these boys_ have something to discuss." Jason said pointing a finger at his wife.

Elizabeth knew he had just come from the school. He had an after school meeting with the principle to discuss whatever Jake was in trouble for. However, her husband was not kicking the boys out or even yelling at his son. He was spitting mad at the Tree Fort Gang.

"Wait! What happened at the school?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Your son was in a fight the other day." Jason said offhandedly as if it was no big deal.

"Jacob Martin, you know better than to be fighting in school. Who were you fighting with?" Elizabeth admonished her son because she knew her husband wouldn't do it.

"Mal" Jake spoke up.

"I knew there was something wrong. What in the world were you fighting with your best friend about?" She asked as she walked into the game room and went over toward her middle child.

Before Jake could open his mouth, Jason interjected. "Elizabeth, I SAID go somewhere else. I'll handle this."

Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and waited for one of her two men to explain. That man had some nerve demanding she leave the room. This wasn't the dark ages. She wasn't the 'Little Woman'. Well, she was but that was only because she was five foot two and an hundred and ten pounds. She was tiny.

Yep, she would be the Tiny Woman but not the Little Woman. And Jason Morgan better get a clue and soon.

"He's my son too Jason and I want to know why he was fighting with his best friend at school. Does this have anything to do with Mal asking Ella to the dance?"

"No" Jake said in a voice that was barely audible. He peered up to see his father's disgusted face from the corner of his eye.

"It should have been but no. This is about you Elizabeth and the way these boys…" Jason growled as he pointed at the crowd of boys that were now gathering up their stuff and heading toward the door "seem to think it's okay to disrespect you."

"What? These boys wouldn't…" Elizabeth was cut off by her son.

"Mwam, please don't ask and Dad, it wasn't them. I know it was Mal's buddies on the track team.

"Well if it was his buddies then why fight with Mal?" Elizabeth asked, completely ignoring her husband's request to leave and her son's request to not ask. "I want an answer from you two. What the hell is this about? How are boys at your school disrespecting me?"

Jason scrubbed a hand over his face. His wife was like a persistent gnat when it came to these things. She never let up. He should have talked her out of journalism because it taught her to hound people like a reporter until she got her story.

"The boys at school call you a MILF and before you say anything," Jason held up his hand "I don't blame Jacob one bit for beating the hell out of Malcolm. Anyone that is going to speak that way about you deserves to have his nose broken. Since I can't do it without going to jail, I see that it is only fitting that Jacob beat the living shit out of every dumbass punk that thinks it's okay to speak that way about you. Or even THINK IT!! STARTING with these guys right here. His so called friends."

Jason finished by stepping in front of the crowd of boys, effectively stopping them from exiting the house to safety.

Ella and Anna walked in just at that moment and looked around in disbelief.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Ella asked looking at her brother who was still slumped over his gaming chair with his head in his hands.

Jake looked up and saw his sister and her best friend and laughed. "No but DAD sure did."

"Daddy it will be in her blog next week. That's why Principle Baldwin called YOU to see him." Ella ticked her hip out and cocked her hand on it while flipping her hair over her shoulders in a ridiculous display of condemnation.

"You know about this Princess?" Jason's eyes widened and he turned two shades of red darker.

"Everyone knows about it Mr. Morgan. Only the parentals were never supposed to find out." Anna shot a glare over at Jake who she blamed for starting all of this. Had he not started the fight in the locker room during 4th period gym class then the coach wouldn't have seen the writing on the wall that had actually been there since Cameron was in school.

Everyone in school knew that Mrs. Elizabeth Webber-Morgan was HOT. Not only was she hot but she liked sex. She liked sex in all kinds of ways, places and positions.

Elizabeth Morgan was a MILF.

"What in the world is a MILF? And why should I be offended by being called one?"

The whole room turned and looked at her. Could she really be that clueless? She was supposed to be a writer and a writer is _supposed _to be proficient in the use of languages and sayings and ebonics and slang. SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT A MILF WAS?

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Elizabeth felt a blush steel across her cheeks.

Ella decided she would be the one to clue her mother in.

"Mwam, a MILF is a Mother I'd Like to Fu…"

"PRINCESS!" Jason stopped her before she finished that statement.

"Fuck?" Elizabeth squeaked. Jason gave an affirmative nod. "Oh my GOD. And you all call me that behind my back?" She asked looking at the boys who were now all very interested in their shoe laces.

"Yeah but it's been going on for years. Cam beat the snot out of Ralphie Baker in the tenth grade." Ella reasoned as if the moniker wasn't so rude after all.

"And Morgan beat up Jimmy Perez and that kid from Crimson still has scars from when Joey got a hold of him." Jake chimed in.

"And don't forget Kobe here," Gino added in, "he almost got arrested over Petey Janizewski when he said something after the football game."

"Or when Jack tackled Tony Lansing" Anna offered.

"No that was over Georgie" JJ interjected.

"Uh huh" Jack was shaking his head no. "That was over Ella. That little punk needs to be swimming with the fishes Stone Cold."

Jason nodded his head in approval that whatever Tony said or did, and he would definitely be finding out, his friend's son had defended her. "So does his father for that matter" Jason added in to the topic giving a glance at his wife.

Ella and JJ's heads snapped to Jack when he mentioned Ella because they had never heard what truly happened and apparently had been lied to for some reason regarding the situation. Then JJ gave a longing look at Ella to which Jason caught and stepped within his sight line and glared disapprovingly. JJ snapped back to attention and stammered "Of course Jake is lucky he's not splitting rocks at Pentonville after hospitalizing that Buttafuoco kid from Jersey. He must have really had something to say about you Mrs. Morgan."

"Nope, that was about Farah" Anna corrected.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Gino said with an "are you for real" look on his face as he shook his head no. "If that would have been about my sister, do you think that kid would have made it to a hospital and not gone directly to the morgue? That time was about Cece Jacks and Jake knows it."

"What?" Jason turned to his son. "Is this true? Why haven't I heard about this son? I am proud of you but Cece…well…I am proud of you. Buttafuoco…is that?"

"A cousin…not the son or anything." Kobe confirmed. "It was after the tri-city playoffs and Cece was cheering. That night…remember Mr. Morgan…we had to go back and get Jake's car the next day."

"You told me that you had had a few beers" Jason stated then cringed knowing his wife would be asking about her son drinking beer and him not caring or whatever she was going to accuse him of.

"Well, I could not go to my car because I was afraid either the police would arrest me or the whole basketball team from Jersey High would have jumped me. Not that I was scared but…"

"Yeah, coach just made him ride the bus back with all of us. He sat in the back and _consoled_ Cece the whole ride" Kobe teased.

Ella put her arm around Anna knowing that the sting of what she had just heard tore at the girl's heart once again. Anna looked up through her bangs at Jake but if he noticed her sorrowful look, he sure didn't react to it in any way that would indicate to Anna that he was sorry or that he had any interest in her. Unrequited love was a bitch.

Elizabeth was reeling. She could not figure out where to begin. Millions of ideas and questions were popping into her brain all at once. Then suddenly…

"WAIT! Mal? Little Malcolm Robert Drake called me that?" Elizabeth looked over at her son.

"No but he didn't defend you either. He…he…" Jake stammered, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"He what?" Jason asked, now clearly as curious as Elizabeth was that caused Jacob to hit his best friend.

"He FUCKING AGREED!!"

"JACOB" his mother once again admonished his foul language even though he knew she wasn't above using the word herself on quite a few occasions.

Jake stood, now clearly pissed off all over again about his best friend's behavior. "He wasn't going to punch the guy so when I started for his jugular Mal held me off and said that it wasn't his fault and that everyone thought that way and that it wasn't like it wasn't true. Dad I just freaking lost it. I mean…Mal…and Mwam…and…and then not thirty minutes later I come out to the parking lot to find that scum with his hands all over Mwam."

"WHAT?...HE'S A DEAD MAN. ANNA, TELL YOUR BROTHER HE'S A DEAD MAN." Jason barked. "Why didn't you tell me Malcolm was pawing you Babe?"

"He wasn't _pawing_ me Jason. He was keeping me from giving your best friend my own version of a facial peel."

"Well, I don't want any of these little maggots touching you." Jason announced. "Jake, you and your friends have done the right thing. If there is anything I have taught you, it's to defend women. Especially your mother and your sister. I knew there had been something. The Three Musketeers got into too many fights with other kids about your mother but I never knew exactly why. Cam always just shrugged it off and said don't worry about it, they took care of it. Now I see you guys have been defending my wife's honor for a while. Thank you."

(OH I should tell you… The Three Musketeers was Cam, Morgan and Joey. Inseparable.)

Jason went to shake everyone's hand. He clasped on to JJ's a little harder than he should have but JJ needed to also be reminded that HE was Ella's father and SHE was off limits.

He finally came to put his arm around his son, who, at five foot ten, was two inches shorter than him. They both blamed it on Elizabeth. She argued it must be in the Q blood because her Little Cam was one inch TALLER than Jason.

"So that's it?" Elizabeth gawked, astonished that her husband seemed perfectly fine with the fact that all those little horny fuckers were calling her a MILF which was disgusting.

"Babe, it's not like we can change anything. Knowing that these fine young men are handling it as it comes is the only solution I can see. I would handle it the same way if I were them. As long as the girls don't get involved…"

"Oh but Mr. Morgan, Ella HAS. But not about Mrs. Morgan. About YOU" Anna let the words fly out of her mouth before she could get her cotton candy pink painted hands up to stop them.

Ella turned an icy glare at her best friend and mumbled in a whisper "Shut UP!"

Anna took two steps away from her friend because she knew she was going to get clobbered.

"What about me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about honey?" Elizabeth asked as she heard every person in the room under the age of twenty groan.

"Weeeellllll…." Anna drawled, twisting her fingers together and rocking back and forth. "Mr. Morgan, you are a SPILF"

"What the hell is a SPILF?" Jason asked, incredulous that HE was being called names amongst the teenagers. Other than, "Dangerous" or "Killer" or "Stonecold", all of which he knew was brandied about by every resident of Port Charles for the last quarter of a century.

Anna steeled herself and lifted her chin. She was so much like her mother that way and Jason couldn't help but flash images of when he and Robin first met on the old bridge when he looked at Anna. "You are a Sexy Papa I'd Like to Fuck and Ella here put gum in Ansley Wilson's hair because of it."

And that was it. Elizabeth was no longer mad or concerned or even upset in the least. Her husband was a SPILF and she now had her whole blog for next week written in her head. She laughed uncontrollably and walked out of the game room and headed for her office. Maybe she could work that little goody into two week and she could take a vacation.

LIFE IS GOOD !!


	8. Chapter 7

For some reason….the snark just would not come out of me in this one. Maybe next chapter. However, this one is setting up a few things for later and also gives a little more insight to Jason and Elizabeth's relationship. For many of you, I have been replying to your comments in the thread. For those of you at ….well…I have no idea how I come up with some of this stuff. The fingers just fly sometimes. (Although not on this chapter, I must admit) I do want to thank each and every one of you for your comments and suggestions. I truly enjoy them all.

Chapter 7

"Babe, don't even turn the corner into your office!" Jason shouted as he trotted to catch up with his hysterically laughing wife.

"Uhn uh…I need to get this down while it's still fresh in my mind Jason." She took off running, hoping to get into her office and get the door locked before her husband caught her.

However, on her way toward the hallway and her office, the doorbell rang and she turned right instead of left at the stairs. Once she pulled open the door, a huge smile formed across her big full lips and then immediately turned into a frown once she noticed the anguish on her visitors face.

Jason came up behind her, laughing and ready to lift her up into his arms, snaking his arm around her but when he noticed her facial expression change, he instantly pulled her behind him. A reflex from years ago. His hand finding his gun behind his back, he looked up and then sighed.

"Patrick, Robin…please come in." Jason stepped back, nearly tripping on his wife's feet that were firmly planted.

"Um…I'm not sure now is a good time honey" Elizabeth whispered to her husband's back.

"Now is the perfect time Liz." Robin responded. "Our kids are fighting and Malcolm has been moping around our house for three days and it's time we adults get to the heart of the problem."

Robin stepped over the threshold followed by her husband of twelve years.

No, she didn't accept his proposal before Mal or Anna's births but when Mal came home saying that kids in his class said he was a bastard, she promptly married the man she was destined to. Oh, that was the first time Jake ever got into a fight at school. All because a kid made his best friend cry. It was also the time that Cameron, being a pre-teen and thinking he knew everything explained the word 'bastard' to Jake and Mal. Jake turned to Mal and said… "See, all three of us are bastards so it's totally cool." The Drakes and the Morgans spent a lot of time explaining to the whole town after explaining to their children that it's not good to tell everyone you meet that you are a bastard.

They moved into the formal living room and took seats across from each other. "Can I get you two anything? I think…"

"No, we're fine Liz. I want to talk about Malcolm and Jake and Jake and Anna and Malcolm and Ella and…" Robin was always so focused and multi tasked even in her mind.

"Wait…Malcolm and Ella?" Jason said at the same time Patrick said, "Wait…Jake and Anna?"

Both brunettes rolled their eyes and Elizabeth plopped down onto the Queen Anne chair next to her husband. Honestly, those two were so pig-headed and over-protective over their two little girls, neither realized what a blessing in disguise it would be were their two daughters to date their sons. Best friends. Fiercely protective older brothers. Properly raised by men that impressed upon their boys that women were to be cherished and protected above all else, especially their own comfort and happiness. Besides, both girls decided long ago that they want their four children to date and marry and have babies. It had been decided long ago on a cool summer's evening while watching the kids in the back yard over a pitcher of Margaritas. It was a done deal in their eyes. They just had to wait out their children's teen years.

"Before we get into the male grunting stuff…Robin are you aware of exactly why Jake and Mal are fighting?" Elizabeth asked, squeezing her husbands hand tight.

"Well…Mal said that Jake got into a fight with one of his track teammates and he broke it up and Jake didn't exactly appreciate which side of the fence Mal ended up on in the end." Robin said confidently, then continued. "Liz, I know the boys are best friends but we teach our kids to be their own person, not to go along with everyone else. I think it's noble that Mal took a stand even if it didn't agree with Jake. Surely Jake has to realize that they won't always agree. Besides…had Mal not stopped Jake from fighting, Jake might have been suspended again…or expelled…and he might not be able to play baseball. He's got a temper…" she looked up at Jason then back over to Liz. "I mean…Jake is a wonderful kid but…"

Jason smirked, audibly. Patrick squinted while taking in the features on the face of his longtime neighbor and…well…not exactly friend but…confidant and…well, maybe friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't said a word Patrick" Jason nearly barked through gritted teeth. He knew that times like this were handled more reasonably by his wife.

"You act as if my wife has said…has lied about Jake. He _does_ have a temper Morgan." Patrick stood and Jason stood as well.

"As does his father and you'd do well to remember that." Jason pointed at the doctor. "Besides, it's not that Robin lied about _MY_ son, she seems to have accepted the lie _YOUR_ son gave as the reason the boys are not getting along." Jason snarled.

Elizabeth and Robin stood quickly as their two men stared each other down. One thing the two women had learned over the years, Jason was afraid of nothing but had more control than anyone BUT and that's a BIG **BUT…**Patrick was more brave than anyone else that ever found himself being stared down by a man who was a legend in this town…hell, this part of the country for being lethal.

"Jason what are you talking about?" Robin stepped in front of her husband and raised her hand to snap her fingers in her ex boyfriends face.

Jason removed his icy glare from Patrick and looked down at Robin. She was still Robin. Tough, demanding and always thought she was right. And she was still the woman that always felt she knew what Jason was thinking and what was best for him. That never changed and he would complain mercilessly to his wife about it but it would fall on deaf ears. Elizabeth was never one to get into the middle of that relationship because she knew its importance to her husband, her close friend and even her. Had it not been for Robin, he and Elizabeth would have never found each other.

"Your son called my wife a MILF. Actually no, he didn't but his teammate did and Jake was defending his mother. YOUR son decided the little punk was right and that Jake needed to accept it." Jason said, hands on hips. Over the years, he learned not to back down to Robin's imperialistic attitude.

"What the heck is a MILF?" Robin asked and looked over at her closest friend. "Elizabeth?"

"A MILF is a Mother That I Would Like to Fuck or something along those lines." Elizabeth said, rather embarrassed at the title.

Now it was Patrick's turn to audibly smirk. He looked over at Elizabeth, let his eyes roam up and down over the outfit she was wearing and audibly smirked again.

"What the fu..?" Jason started for the doctor but was stopped by Elizabeth who stepped in between him with her own fury raging.

"Patrick, what the hell is wrong with you. That's offensive. These kids saying that…"

"They are right. I agree with my son. It's something that Jake is going to have to get used to. Look at yourself Elizabeth…You are Hot. You dress Hot, you act Hot, you…write some…"

"You know what; you have got to be kidding me." Robin now turned on her husband and was standing in front of Elizabeth and Jason. "You are such a pig!! Elizabeth is our friend…she's…she's…she's Jason's wife and she's our kids best friend's mother."

"Your husband has always wanted a piece of my wife. Even before you two hooked up." Jason pointed a finger across the heads of his wife and his ex and in the face of the accused. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about when Elizabeth was still married to Lucky. She never acted on them but she told me about the advances you would make. The suggestions. You have always lusted after my wife."

"Well, YOU have already FUCKED mine. Let's not forget that Morgan. You think that is an easy pill to swallow? Well it's not!!" Patrick gave as good as he got.

Like I said earlier, Patrick was not afraid of Jason in the slightest. Why? I have no idea. He should be. Yet somehow over the course of twenty years, he had never walked away with even a scratch.

"Okay, we all need to calm down before you two men…we just need to calm down. Jason, sit" Elizabeth pointed to the chair and then forcefully pushed her husband into it. "Robin, control your husband. This isn't about us, it's about the boys."

"Right" Robin said as she pushed her own husband onto the butter soft leather sofa. "If that is what their argument is about then Patrick, you need to have a talk with Mal. He should have punched his teammate himself over the incident."

"No, none of the kids should be resorting to violence over something that trivial." Patrick responded, causing Jason to tense up again so Elizabeth just sat down on his lap to keep him benched.

"Patrick, although I don't necessarily think it is trivial, I agree that the kids should not be getting into fights over it. Especially with each other." Elizabeth reasoned.

"Elizabeth, I don't mean it like that. I feel it is offensive too…I just…well when I was a teenager, my friends never had mothers like…well like our kids' mother's including my own wife." He pulled his wife's hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I just think that our kids need to learn that sometimes people say things about others that don't need a response. Hell, you guys have perfected that very theory where it comes to…" Patrick chose not to finish his sentence but everyone in the room knew what he was talking about. However, Patrick decided everyone still needed visuals so he used his thumb and forefinger and pointed his hand gun to his head and pulled the trigger then dropped his head sideways to his shoulder and stuck his tongue out for good measure.

That elicited a laugh from everyone except the man in question who just grunted. Jason knew what he meant but didn't find any part of it amusing. He and his family lived with his decisions. They almost didn't live with his decisions more times than he could count, starting with his own shooting that brought him and Elizabeth close, then her kidnapping and her own shooting and of course Jake's kidnapping and the constant threat that shrouded his family and remained omnipresent.

After discussing it further and all four adults agreed on their methods of bringing the boys back together. Robin and Patrick stood to leave and the two men shook hands.

Robin and Elizabeth again rolled their eyes as they watched both men apply extra pressure in the hand shake. Luckily, Jason had respect for the neurosurgeon that still performed operations on occasion so he didn't break the man's hand.

Jason and Patrick had a strange relationship. It's wasn't so much a friendship as it was a mutual understanding that their paths would always cross and there was no sense in being miserable in each other's company. Jason had been intimate and even lived with Patrick's wife well before he met her and Patrick had never hid his scoundrel behavior around Elizabeth. It was a playful thing but still hard to watch when you were the woman's husband. Their kids were inseparable, both sets, and they both had sons that were chips off the old block and daughters that they figured Angel's could take lessons from. Yep, mutual understanding and long ago forged agreements was the best way to describe the two men but friendship?

"Now about Malcolm and Ella" Jason started as they walked toward the door.

"I'll have a talk with Mal and let him know that he may as well pick out his casket now if he even thinks it." Patrick replied and slapped Jason on the back then stepped onto the porch and turned around to face his…Jason. "And Jake?"

"Anna is safe. Jake knows that is the ONE place he had better NEVER dare to tread." Jason replied and with his demeanor, stone cold façade and the bite to his voice, Patrick knew his…Jason…meant every word of it.

"Have you always known?" Elizabeth whispered as she walked toward the foyer, arm looped with her friend.

"Yes but I never said anything." Robin whispered back, leaning into Elizabeth's ears so the men didn't overhear them.

"Why?"

"Well, I know what kind of man I married. You remember when he first started at the hospital…besides it has helped me over the years…I'm no sexpot but sometimes he makes me feel that way. He's a dog and he always will be and I fell in love with him that way. I am just surprised he settled for plain old me.

"Bullshit you are beautiful and sexy and…hell even my husband knows that."

"And that's the other reason I have never said anything to you…we have been great friends through the years by never discussing certain things. These two topics…my husbands crush on you and my previous relationship with Jason…well…we will remain great friends by sticking to keeping those subjects taboo."

Elizabeth let out a giggle that had both men turn toward the sound and Robins beaming smile could light up a city. Both men sighed and gave their own partners a wink which elicited another laugh from the girls. Robin walked past Jason and patted him on the stomach on her way through the door and gave a casual wink and Elizabeth looped her arm around her husband's back and puckered and blew a kiss to her friend's husband.

Both men groaned because now they knew that their wives were just plain fucking with their psyche at this point. They were men. They had wives. They had staked their claims and no other men should be ogling, or rewarded with special touches or winks or kisses. And both of their wives knew their husbands were complete pigs about such things.

"Jake's for Slam It Lick It Suck It?" Robin asked as she turned around looping her arm around her own husbands back and facing their neighbors and friends.

"Sure, when?" Elizabeth piped up, now excited at the prospect of a girls night out. Over the years, they had become more infrequent.

"Um…I'll call Lainey and Kelly and you call Nadine and Leyla and…try for Wednesday or Thursday cause Mal has a game Friday." Robin replied and both men groaned.

"Oh and Tuesday and Saturday are out because of 4H and the girls tap recital." Elizabeth replied. Patrick and Jason gave each other the weary glance of days gone by. Jason made a mental note that he would need to go and have his same old talk with Coleman before the little shindig went down.

"Yeah, I have midnight shift starting Sunday and it's a two week stint because Dr. Patel is going on vacation. So we have to do it…um…either Monday, Wednesday or Thursday. See which date is best for them and I'll make sure Epiphany gives the girls the night off.

**...**

Since the dance was coming up soon, Anna and Ella asked Elizabeth to take them shopping for their dresses. Elizabeth agreed with Anna when she said her mom's taste was too drab and conservative. Elizabeth laughed because Robin had changed into a more subdued dresser but she remembered when Robin would dress to turn heads. Something about marriage and specifically parenthood had mellowed her friend out drastically. Sure she still kept her figure and turned heads in a bikini but tended to keep it covered up in sarongs and articles of clothing that disguised her figure rather than accentuate it.

In other words, the total opposite of Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Morgan.

Jason had an old tux in his closet from decades ago. Sonny insisted he buy it for the first Nurses Ball that he attended as Jason Morgan. That was the night that he carried Robin off the stage. Jake called it retro. He was very much the spitting image of Jason at that age and even though Jason was a few years older when he wore it, the suit fit Jake perfectly across the chest, back and waist. After listening to his father tell the story of how Mrs. Drake had told her story to the audience about HIV. Then he told another story about how Jake's mother was a teenager back then and did some silly song and dance with his Aunt Emily and some kid named Juan the following year. Jake listened dutifully as his father reminisced and then begged his dad to wear the retro tux to Homecoming.

Okay, begged isn't right. Jason willingly gave it over to the boy. Jake said he didn't want to have to go shopping and Jason heartily agreed that the task was better suited for the females in their family. He then went with Jake to their tailor so that his jacket sleeves and pants could be shortened a little. Again they both blamed Jake's mother for his being two inches shorter.

Ella found a beautiful red sequined dress that flared out mid thigh with taffeta ruffles at the bottom that hung just above the knee and similar styled cap sleeves. The body of the dress was form fitting but not snug and was perfect for her dark hair and silk white skin. It carried a modest scoop to the bust which Elizabeth said would satisfy Ella's father and they found three inch silver peep toed heels and a silver clutch to finish the ensemble. Ella asked if she could borrow her mother's silver choker with the red glass pendant that her father bought her mother in Italy on their honeymoon. Elizabeth agreed the choker would look fabulous with the ensemble as long as Ella's father said it was okay.

Elizabeth and Jason had never told their daughter or any of their kids the significance of the red glass pendant. Maybe she would tell her when she put the necklace on her before the dance. Or better yet, she would let Jason tell her while he put the necklace on her. She would have to film that because those special moments were increasingly becoming more rare as Ella grew into a woman and Jason fought tooth and nail against nature.

However, the necklace was truly special and for their daughter to wear it, would equally be a special occasion since they figure she was conceived on their honeymoon, possibly the night Jason gave her the pendant and choker. It was actually a piece, the largest piece, of the hunk of glass he gave her for Valentine's Day so many years ago. After Jason had told her he wouldn't come to her but he wouldn't turn her away if she ever came to him, she threw the hunk of glass. It shattered against the cement block walls but an hour later, after a long crying spell, Elizabeth scooped it all up and saved it.

When Jason was helping her pack before their wedding so that the guards could move her and the boys into the penthouse while they were away, he came across the empty paint jar that held the glass and he just knew that the little shards of red glass were from the hunk of glass he had given her so many years before. He took it with them to Italy and had the necklace made from it.

Still the most original gift giver. Sigh

Anna went with a full length t-shirt style gown with leather spaghetti straps that crossed over her shoulders and then did an intricate braid down her back. The back scooped low to just around her waist where the straps finally tied but came up rather high in the front. It was made of the palest yellow that really accented her olive colored skin and her brown hair and big brown eyes. Since Anna was a little taller than Ella, she decided to go with a one inch wedge leather sandal that matched the strap that circled her neck and then criss-crossed her back and Elizabeth insisted she had the perfect tiny leather satchel to match it.

Everyone was set. Malcolm actually found a date, albeit nothing romantic, in Amalia Hunter and Jake decided to take Cece. The two girls were best friends and so were the boys. Jason thought it was rather nice of Jake to take Cece since they were such good friends and all and Jake had no desire to correct his father. Carly, of course, said that it was kismet.

Kismet my ass.

Elizabeth decided that when picking her battles, Cece and Jake going to homecoming together was not one she would fight so she relented. Even though she truly wanted him to take ANYONE else. Cece was just like her mother and Jake was too much like his father to be strong enough to fight off the girl's powers of persuasion. However, Jason was happy with the situation and since she rarely went against her husbands decisions when it came to their children, she would just leave it alone.

For NOW!

Anna was going with Jack and Ella was going with one of Jack's friends on the debate team.

Yes Elizabeth found this very odd and questioned her daughter but she had no reason to think she was lying. Well except that she was a teenager and was exactly like her mother so that was sort of a given that something untoward was up. However, Jason seemed happy with Ella's choice so she contacted the boy's mother to let her know what colors her son should wear and the type and color corsage to buy for Ella. Donna Reed, remember?

Oh, I know you are wondering…Yes, Jack Spinelli was on the debate team. He got his gift of gab and arguing for the sake of it from his mother, Maxie, and clearly excelled in debate. His friend, Mike Davenport was sixteen for a few more weeks, which satisfied Jason's ridiculous rule and Jason had Spinelli check him out to make sure there were no secret mass murderers in his family.

Kobe, Gino and JJ were going stag. Ian and Georgie were on the dance committee and since neither of them could drive, they agreed to go with Spinelli and Maxie who were chaperones for the event.

Molly was going with Joey Giambetti at Morgan's request. Joey was older than Molly by four years but she knew him well because of her sister Kristina. Molly had been having a rough year. At the end of her Junior year, someone had been leaving notes in her locker and mailing things to her house. Over the summer, things had escalated to where her mother, Alexis, had the PCPD check into it. Molly and Farah went to Molly's cousin Morgan and he had his own security team from CM Imports check into it. Neither had found any evidence trails and they were set to ask Jason to figure out who was doing the stalking but Molly didn't want Jake to know. She knew he would kill the guy. It could have been someone after the district attorney or someone after her father or just some sick kid with a crush on her but she knew Morgan would know what to do without it becoming public knowledge that she was being harassed. To keep up the ruse and so that it didn't look completely weird, Morgan asked Farah, Molly's best friend, to go to the dance with him. Morgan was Homecoming King when he was a Senior so he had more reason to be there.

The four figured that with them going together and having the excuses they did for being there, hopefully, they would flesh out the person responsible and end Molly's misery. There had not been anything too creepy but the fact that they could not easily trace the source worried Morgan and Joey.

Alexis was more neurotic than she had been in the past. They lied to her to get her out of the way saying that they found the little creep and took care of him. This served to cool her jets and also to end the PCPD's investigation. If this person were a real threat, Morgan and Joey knew that the PCPD would just put Molly in even more danger or Alexis would ship her off to an all girl boarding school in Europe. Molly would rather die than face that hellish fate. The goal by the end of the dance was to flesh out what all signs indicated to be a very clever teenager with a sadistic crush. The duo of Giambetti and Corinthos was much better equipped just from bloodlines alone to handle this problem.

Jason, when he found out about the two older boys taking Molly and Farah, was concerned and had even mentioned it to Big Pappy, Max, Milo and Spinelli one afternoon during a lunch meeting.

Big Pappy, of course found no problem with Joey and Molly and said that it would be funny to 'put da screws to dat State Prosecutor Lansing. His Joey hookin up wit dat little angel Molly. If we're lucky bastards, it will give her old man a heart attack.' However, Morgan dating Farah didn't blow over so well. 'I dunno about dat one. My Joey better keep his eye on dat Corinthos kid, he's just like his father, God rest his soul. I don't want dem dimples making my little angel do tings she oughtta not be doin.'

Milo groaned at that comment. He knew that Farah had had a crush on Morgan for years but Farah was the most logical and sound thinking one in the family. She was very much like her mother and Leyla had assured him that letting Morgan take her, especially since her best friend Molly and her cousin Joey would be with her, was perfectly alright.

Spinelli quickly reminded everyone that Joey had taken Molly to prom when he was a senior and she was a freshman. Of course that was because Alexis The Neurotic had insisted her oldest daughter include her sister on her date. Since Cam and Joey were friends and Morgan was related to her so he could not very well be her date, Joey drew the short straw and took her.

Oh, Alexis the Neurotic is the nickname Spinelli gave her. She had been the Godess Mother for some time but after Sonny was killed and Jerry was extradited back to Europe, she changed. Her kids, Kristina, Molly and Ian had actually fared well even though they had a tough time at home. Maxie and Spinelli as well as The Morgans, The Spencers and the Giambettis had all looked out for the three children. It was her own kids that actually labeled Alexis neurotic. Spinelli agreed she had changed and so did her Spinellisim.

Spinelli also mentioned to the made men who were his friends that Farah had always had a crush on Morgan and that the parents should be happy with the possible couplings. All the men lifted their glasses in agreement and a toast that in the future when the girls were a little older, the pairings would do well for the organization. Joey was being groomed to take over for his father and grandfather and Molly being the DA and State Attorney's daughter would give the Giambetti Organization a connection that could prove to be very, very beneficial. Farah and Morgan were a natural fit as well. Corinthos Morgan or what was now being called CM Imports, which was still owned by Jason but now run by Morgan, was legitimate now in all senses of the word but still laundered the money for the Giambettis. It would keep the connection between the two but also allow for Farah to be involved with a legitimate businessman which was definitely what Maximus and Milo wanted for her.

Max and Jason shared a knowing glance. They weren't convinced this was just a nice, innocent pairing of the two couples. Of course they were also the only ones out of the adults that knew why Joey had taken Molly to the dance years ago. There was no legitimate reason for Joey OR Morgan to want to take those two teenagers to their school dance. Once they left the restaurant, Jason agreed to do some digging to find out what was REALLY going on.

With the gang all set for prom, things seemed to be on course with no snags in sight.

**...**

Cameron just got off the phone with Kristina. He was puzzled why his two best friends were taking Kristina's little sister and Joey's little cousin to the dance. Kristina was just giddy about it. She had always thought Molly and Joey were perfect for each other. Not that the two of them gave a damn. Alexis had the most influence on Kristina and once she got it in her head that something was one way or another, there was no changing it. Just like her mother.

While on the phone with Kristina, Cam had noticed his mother's photo was missing from the mantle. It was actually a framed cover page of an old Crimson magazine that his mother was on for the Fabulous Forty's campaign. It was a fabulous picture of his mother in a white flowing empire waist dress that ended at her knees with thin black straps and black trim around the bodice of the dress. Her mother's hair was pulled back in a clip that his grandmother Audrey had helped him and Jacob make when Cam was four for Mother's Day. It was just a plain old barrette that the boys had glued rhinestones to but he was so proud of it and his mother cherished the hair accessory. Her hair then flowed in long large curls from the clip down her back. It was truly one of Cameron's favorite pictures of his mother so when he moved, Jason had the picture blown up and framed for his apartment.

Wondering what could have happened to the picture, he searched around the common area and even check the trash before heading toward his roommates room.

Unfortunately, Cameron didn't think to knock. Had he done so, the next series of unfortunate events could have probably been avoided.

See, Cameron walked in to his roommates room to discover Timothy Lohan was jacking off while standing next to his bed and his mother's picture was laying in front of him on the bed. Cameron picked the perfect time, just as Tim released his load all over Elizabeth's face.

...

"You know honey, I spoke to Cameron earlier today." Jason was climbing into bed and took the bottle of Victoria's Secret body lotion from his wife's hands and squeezed a large amount into his palm and started massaging it into her porcelain skin, starting at her shoulders and working his way down her arms and then around to her breasts. That was where his intention was all along and they both knew it.

Elizabeth turned her head to the side so that her husband could kiss the pulse point just below her ear that drove her crazy. "And how is he?"

"Honey, you have to stop writing the blog." He said as he kissed then licked then bit his wife's neck, earlobe and shoulder. His hand was working in the lotion on his wife's breasts and stomach and he was behind her rubbing his throbbing cock against her silk covered behind.

"What did I do now?" she asked as she moaned her pleasure and arched her back so that her ass pushed against his manhood.

"Well, that's not really why Cam is upset, not many people know you are the writer of that blog, although Kristina apparently reads it and gives him updates. He now knows that I like to…oh how did he put it…ummm…oh yeah, munch carpet. I just shrugged it off and told him, like father like son." Jason laughed as he turned his wife over and slowly started to pull his wife's navy blue silk shorts down her legs. Munching carpet was exactly what he had in mind for the start of their evening in bed.

"Don't remind me about that." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she lifted her hips to assist her husband in undressing her and kept a steady pump of his shaft while doing it.

"Hey, you reminded me…oink oink" He lifted his head and winked at her referring to her three Little Pigs story before heading south and diving in with lips, tongue and teeth.

Elizabeth moaned loudly and lifted her legs over her husband's shoulder using her feet to rub circles in his back. "Hey, flip me over so I can reciprocate."

"Gladly" he said and quickly flipped so his wife's most intimate features were straddled above his head. He then moaned his own pleasure and bit down on Elizabeth's clit hard when his little vixen of a wife didn't even work her way up to sucking him off. He felt his engorged cock swallowed whole and heard her slight gagging sound then felt her tongue apply pressure as he slid out of her mouth. He nearly came right then and there.

"So what's his problem?" Elizabeth pulled the delicious sexual organ from her mouth and looked over her shoulder to ask.

"Your books" Jason mumbled as he worked his own oral pleasure on his wife.

That got her attention so she shifted on the bed and waved her hand at her husband to sit up. Jason wasn't pleased and made it known by the look on his face but once he was seated with pillows between him and the headboard and his wife had settled back between his legs, she once again wrapped her hand and then her lips around his cock and went back to work on him.

"Continue" she instructed and he now understood she wanted him to finish his conversation.

"Well, do you remember that book you wrote a while back. It was like…playboy articles or short stories all together in one book." Jason said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the immense pleasure of his wife giving him head.

"Mmmhmm" she moaned as she licked down one side of his shaft then nipped at his balls.

Jason threaded his hands into her hair and pushed his wife's head down onto his erection as his hips bucked from the sensation. "What was that book called…Smut Fiction?"

"Mmmhmm" she continued.

"Well Timothy read it and now is obsessed with you…or rather Eliza Harding"

"And Justin Morrison" she said after a loud pop when she released him from her mouth.

"Yes…Justin…" Jason said in broken pants as he pushed his wife's head back down onto him.

He was so close to his release and just thinking about the book Elizabeth had written so many years ago made him even more aroused.

Just after graduating, Elizabeth had decided to write a series of short stories that would rival the likes of Penthouse and Playboy's sexual anecdotes. She and Jason spent lots of time in bed while she turned on a tape recorder and described the different things Jason was doing to her. At first Jason would remain quiet but after a few weeks, he started getting into it and describing the things he was feeling. He loved talking to her in a sexual manner anyway. The only thing he hated about those times were when she would stop in the middle to jot down notes. That was a bit of a mood killer. Once she felt the story was done, she would have Jason read it and then they would reenact it. That's how the Pirate and The Wench came about and that was one of their favorite roleplay's.

To this day, just seeing a bottle of Captain Morgan's spiced rum made him painfully hard.

There was also the school girl and the cheerleader and the French maid. Elizabeth loved costumes. Jason didn't care as long as she wound up out of them and the both of them satisfied in the end.

The kids hated it though. That's actually how the kids found out she was Grumble of the Humbly Yours blog. She came bouncing through the game room headed to the BG one afternoon. Kristina had just finished telling about this new blog her college roommate and she had discovered. Elizabeth had posted a little sexual innuendo about the cheerleader costume that morning and decided she wanted to use it that afternoon on her husband. All the kids mouth's hung open at how freakishly similar Kristina had described this blogger to the woman who had just bopped through the room. After much scouring over the next hour by the group over old Grumble blogs, they had all come to the conclusion that Elizabeth HAD to be the writer.

The kids were never the same again.

Jason tensed as he felt his release upon him pulling him from his thoughts as he grabbed for his wife to pull her up and on top of him. He hated spilling his seed into her mouth but she loved it. Sometimes, like now, she would fight for the pleasure of swallowing.

The phone rang and distracted him.

Ha! Elizabeth thought as she swallowed and licked all of her husband's sexual juices from him.

Jason gave in to the pleasure while reaching for the phone.

"WHAT"

'_Collect call from…_**Cameron Morgan**_... an inmate at the Baltimore County jail. To accept this call Press 1' _

"Shit babe" Jason said as he kneed his wife off of him and sat up reaching over to press one.

"What the hell? That's the thanks I get?" Elizabeth pouted and then saw the look on her husbands face and slowly climbed into his lap so that they could both listen on the phone.

Jason wiped her mouth with his thumb and mouthed the words 'sorry' and 'I love you' while the computer phone service gave instructions about the call.

Next thing they heard was… "Dad?"

"Yes son, I'm here."

"Ummm…please don't tell Mwam but I need you to bail me out of jail."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Well, Jason's off to bail out our genius doctor. Stupid little shit. I keep forgetting he's only 22 but honestly…I can't imagine what he's done. The little twerp asked his father not to tell me._

_ME. HIS MOTHER !! I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM!!_

_What? Did his father tell me? _

_No, of course he didn't. Like my husband tells me anything. HA!!_

_I just happened to be listening in while they were on the phone. However, once the kid said not to tell me, my wonderful partner jumped out of bed so I could not hear anything else my son said. And I had just…well…let's just say my husband should have been very happy and giving with me at that moment. What is every guys fantasy?…No not two women…the OTHER fantasy. Yep!! Hubby should have been very, VERY happy._

_But NOOOOO_

_He's so not getting any tonight when he gets home._

_Yeah! Yeah! I hear you guys…he already got it! I know._

_Back to MY SON! I am his mother and I deserve to know exactly what the little deviant did. Beer Bongs? Public Drunkenness? Streaking?_

_You know the little shit probably doesn't want me to know because it will become my next blog topic._

_Well HA!! It already is you little criminal!!_

_SOOOO, I called my ex. He's tight with the law so he made a few phone calls and viola'…MY SON was throwing things off of the balcony of his apartment and accidentally hit a judge and his wife. Now the judge is being an ass and taking it out on my son, claiming assault. _

_What a bunch of crap. I don't make this up people. This is real honest to goodness life!_

_I tell you, people with connections get way too power hungry. That judge is probably just pissed because it ruined his toupee or something._

_I think what's bothering me the most is that my son didn't want me to know. I mean, I am his mother. I love him and support him and wiped his dirty ass until he was four. (Yeah, he was a late bloomer and also, our life was pretty topsy turvy his first five years.)_

_Oh and here's another thing (and this is probably why he doesn't want me to know but his father is going to be the one to go apeshit over this one.) When the police showed up there were underaged girls._

_What was he thinking?_

_Oh wait…I know what YOU'RE thinking…They weren't underage like statutory rape, they were underaged and drinking beer. They were college friends but just not old enough to drink. Therefore, he's charged with assault and contributing. _

_Double Whammy… but still… not something too serious. That judge could have just let it go. He went to college. They may have been still perfecting Pavlov's Theory at the time or finding the cure for The Plague or writing textbooks on marble but still…college pranks are a rite of passage._

_That judge is a Richard Cranium if I have ever heard of one. My sweet innocent little boy probably didn't even give the girls the beer or even toss the stuff off of the balcony. It was probably his freaky assed room mate. _

_I met that kid a few weeks ago. He was C-R-E-E-P-Y !! _

_Like Freddy Krueger or Hannibal Lecter creepy. Or better yet like Ted Bundy creepy. He just kept staring at me. _

_My hubby said I was crazy. Of course he always says that. (Have I mentioned in this weeks issue that my husband is an ass? I just cannot say that enough.)_

_So I am positive my kid didn't do any of it._

_Well, unless it was water balloons. _

_Cam, his brother and their friends have this strange obsession with water balloons. We used to catch them all the time in the third story window in the attic tossing out water balloons trying to soak their sister and her friends. Or they would be at the local hotel which my husband's best friend owns. _

_Remember her? Yeah, I hate her still. No surprises that the bleached blonde thought it was perfectly okay to let teenaged boys have the penthouse suite to toss water balloons at her own paying customers. _

_That lady is nucking futz !!_

_ I like that word __**NUCKING FUTZ**__…now if you can't figure it out. Switch the first letter of both words…see it now? Darn good word isn't it. Let's get it out there people. It's an NC17 meaning in a PG world. It's so perfect. You can even accuse your kids of it and not be accused of being unfit. _

_Oh and how is our other word coming? Idiot face. I still haven't seen it on Oprah. Keep working_

_Back to my boys and their freakish fascination with water balloons. _

_Their Uncle Steven and their grandmother Monica used to give them boxes of surgical gloves to use. You know the ones that Howie Mandel used to put over his head and blow up with his nose making him look like a rooster? Yeah, the Deal or No Deal guy used to do the stupidest stand up routines. He was funny though. Oh and he had lots of hair back then too. I liked when he talked like a little kid. What was his name?…Bobby, I think. Had his own cartoon too._

_Anyhoo…The boys would do all kinds of stupid stuff with those gloves. But their favorite was to fill them up with water or whatever they could come up with and throw them at people or themselves._

_However, My Cameron would not throw them at people he didn't know and he certainly would not be entertaining girls. He's in a very serious relationship. Although I am not so sure how solid that relationship is anymore. When he came home a few weekends ago, he and Kristina only saw each other once. _

_The party may be over for those two._

_GOOD !! Her mother is neurotic and her father was bi-polar. Add in the fact that Cam's biological father was demented…my grandchildren would have no chance in hell._

_Can you imagine?...think about it…they'd be like…that kid from the movie Home Alone crossed with that same kid in The Good Son. _

_It would not be pretty, that's for sure. I would have to pray to the GODS that the child inherited only MY genes because…well, I'm perfect._

Elizabeth stared at the screen. She had gotten off the phone with Lucky not an hour ago and Jason had either turned off his phone or was not getting reception. Something about what Lucky said didn't sit right with her. There was more to this and either Lucky wasn't telling her or he didn't know. Cameron had never EVER been in trouble before. He avoided trouble. He was completely opposite of Jake in that way.

Also, Lucky must have known something more because he said he didn't think Cam would be getting out tonight. Why would they hold him?

Elizabeth looked back at her blog and sighed. Jason was right. Too much of what she put in these things upset the kids. Some of it she didn't really care. Most of it was everyday teen drama or family drama so they could ask any of their friends and they'd say it sounded just like their family too but this one would hurt Cameron. She highlighted the two and a half pages that she had typed and hit the delete button.

She sat back and thought some more about things that had happened that week. Anything to get her mind off of Cameron. She sat back up and let her fingers fly across the keyboard.

_Well, hello all. _

_We are in the middle of college football season. All of my boys are BIG Ohio State fans. Not real sure why but my husband has always been one. An Ohio State fan._

_Oh, and an ass. Let's just start out with that one this time because honestly, it cannot be said enough. My husband is a big ole horse's patooty._

_Anyhoo…he's a big Ohio State Buckeyes fan. I have no idea why. He's never lived there or went to school there. There must be a story to it but he has never shared it with me. He has a whole secret life out there before me... hmmmm…_

_Of course my boys want to do everything like their Dad does, so that means they are Ohio State fans too. Personally, I would think they could be a little more creative. Red and White and Black? Jeez…how about a little more vibrant colors. _

_I mean, it fits with my husband. He has absolutely no color in his wardrobe if I don't buy it for him. And then I have to beg him to wear the things I buy him. The man only wears jeans and black t-shirts. Honestly!!_

_It's a good thing he looks so good in them !!_

_Now where was I…Oh! I like that team down south that has the pretty orange and blue colors. Although I am not sure why an alligator would wear orange and blue. Then again, I don't understand half of that stuff._

_What exactly is a Buckeye? And why would a Tar Heel or a Terrapin or a Corn Husker be scary? And what exactly is a Sooner? I guess it would be better than to be called a Later!!_

_Huh…wouldn't you die to hear the sports announcer say…the Sooners will face the Laters…sooner or later._

_(I know, it's not REALLY funny but work with me here!! Sometimes I just plain amuse myself.)_

_I get the Tigers and Bulldogs and Gators and Trojans (although THAT is a condom to me…) and the Wolverines and even the fighting Irish because I knew a few Irishmen that I would run from if they were trying to tackle me and…well I could go on and on about college team mascots that make sense but…a Hoosier? As in like…Hoosier daddy?_

_Ha! Maybe it's like a sexual connotation. I would love for my husband to be a Hoosier just so I could get him a t-shirt that said "Hoosier Daddy"._

_I wonder if their colors include black._

_Enough about that…_

_Okay, my gripe for the week. There is a specific need in America for people to have to be re-tested for getting their drivers license._

_And don't even say a word about me running out of gas or having the engine light come on. That's not what I am talking about._

_Okay listen up!!_

_When the stoplight goes out and it's flashing yellow, that means slow down and be cautious. DO NOT STOP! You are going to get yourself or someone else killed if you stop. Read your damn driver's handbook._

_Now, if the light is out completely, then you need to treat the intersection as a four way stop. That doesn't mean everyone else will stop so you can just fly through the intersection. It means EVERYONE STOPS!_

_Now, once you hit a certain age…there should be a yearly road test. You old people need to be re-certified. Just because you can afford a car does not mean you should be driving one._

_I almost got killed recently when our power was out all over the city and I nearly got clipped by a huge SUV with a man I swear I saw on Willard Scotts Jelly segment on the Today show._

_(PS: Matt Lauer…you are still a hottie !! Hair or no hair, you say the word and I am there.)_

_Okay, I am done with the driving portion of this blog._

_Now, I don't know if any of you are aware of this but there are two new words in the teenage language._

_Yes the teenage language is completely different than the English language. We've discussed this before and there is a link on this page that leads you to the new teen lingo that I have discovered and shared with you over the years._

_These new words are hilarious. Not necessarily flattering because…well…you'll see but…_

_This week's new words are_

_MILF and SPILF_

_A MILF is a Mother I'd Like to Fuck_

_A SPILF is a Sexy Papa I'd like to Fuck_

_So teenagers are now sizing up each other's mothers and fathers to see if they would want to have sex with them. It's actually REALLY creepy don't you think? I mean honestly, those smelly little boys my sons hang out with looking at me to decide whether they would like to…well it's just wrong._

_Not to mention the little ho's in my daughters classes. With their skimpy little half skirts and see through tops and thong bikinis. Not my daughter's close friends mind you because their mothers are like me and teach them to respect themselves but some of the teenaged girls that fall all over my little Jakey?_

_Yeah, skank is a word. Actually, it's on the list._

_Now I understand why all the little girls hang out when my husband is mowing the lawn. I like to look myself but these little girls should be gawking at the dorky kids their own age. Well, I kind of understand not wanting to see boys their own age without their shirts on but hey!! That does not give you the right to drool all over MY HUSBAND. Only I get to do that._

_And drool worthy he is!!_

_Now, ever since hearing about this, I can't seem to stop feeling like all of Jakey's little buddies are staring at me. And what are they thinking when they are? _

_I mean…I know what boys that age do. It's what we tell our boys if they do too much of it they will go blind. Are they doing that and thinking about me?_

_GROSS!!_

_I don't ever remember thinking about my friends parents that way. I mean my best friend's dad is now my father in law (even though he is deceased) but when I think about him back then…EWWWW!! The thought NEVER crossed my mind. Now had I known my friend Patrick's father? Ehh…I can see me having a crush on him. He looks just like Eli Love !! And who doesn't have a crush on Eli Love !! Or at least back then. I think he's back in England in a nursing home with Keith Richards. I'll have to ask my friend Robin. She knows._

_Okay so now when you see your son's friends leering at you…you'll know you are a MILF!!_

_Creeps you out now doesn't it._

_Until next time !!_

_Humbly Yours,_

_Grumbles_

Elizabeth saved the blog to review and tweak the next day. She was too distracted tonight to have written a good one. Besides, she rarely ever wrote after drinking. And obviously she was distracted with worry over Cameron.

And to think she was having a perfectly good evening until….

"Honey, I'm leaving."

"Cam hang on a minute…Are you riding with Robin, babe?" Jason covered the receiver of the phone with his hand as he looked up to see his wife in a red leather skirt that ended mid thigh. She had a red mock turtleneck sweater that came just to her belly button showing off a good expanse of creamy white skin. To finish the look she had white four inch gogo boots and a white leather jacket that came to her knees.

His wife looked good enough to eat and he planned to as soon as she got home from her Girls Night out. She was always half lit full of tequila and ready for fun.

"No, I'm taking my car. I don't plan to be out late." She answered and blew her husband a kiss with her blood red shiny lips.

"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea. Get Jake or Ella to drive you then I'll come pick you up." Jason said as he stood from the kitchen counter's bar stool. He didn't like the idea of his wife driving. The weather had been bad lately because of a couple of hurricanes that had traveled up through the states. Sure they weren't hurricanes by the time they reached New York but they still packed some strong wind gusts and lots of rain. If she had a few drinks, that was all it would take.

"Jason, if I have more than my limit, I'll call a cab." Elizabeth sighed. That was part of the reason the girls rarely went out for Girls Night anymore. Their husbands were such overprotective oafs.

The last time they went out Milo and Jason showed up when they found out that Elizabeth and Leyla were…dancing.

Robin the stool pigeon called them. She had become such a fuddy dud.

"I don't want you in a cab Elizabeth. And don't end up by yourself either. You girls stay together this time. I'll come pick you up around 9:30 and I'll bring the Manivan so all you girls should fit. At least any of you that can't drive." Jason said with a confirming nod of his head.

It really burned her butt when he did that. He would just make a statement and nod his head as if it were done. Conversation over. What HE said goes.

A BIG FAT LOAD OF MANURE IT WAS!!

Although he did have a point. A couple of months back the girls got separated and once again, Robin got all of them in trouble. Honestly, they were going to have to stop including her in Girls Night. The only one that was questionable was Nadine. Well, Dr. Kelly Lee was questionable but that was only her sanity. Nadine went completely missing and didn't show back up until the next morning. She said she had just gone to the on-call room at General Hospital and slept it off but…Kelly had confirmed with Epiphany and several other nurses on duty that she was not at the hospital that night.

Hey, if the girl wants to fool around on her husband, who were they to judge. She was their friend and in a very rocky relationship. Besides, Elizabeth knew there was much more going on but had decided she would not press her friend. If she wanted to talk, she would. And when that time came, she would listen.

Anyhow, the girls all ended up separating. Leyla, Lainey and Elizabeth ended up going to a dance club. Nadine…well…we don't exactly know what she ended up doing (or whom) but she had originally left with the girls for the dance club but then got away from them somehow in their drunken walk down the riverfront.

Robin, as previously mentioned stayed behind and called to tattle on all of them while Kelly…OH BOY !! Kelly ended up sleeping with Coleman. GROSS!!

Maybe Jason was right, the girls really did need to stick together to protect each other.

"Whatever…" Elizabeth brushed off her husbands comments. Really, it's not like Leyla didn't have a guard watching all of them anyway. She knew she was included in being watched even if some of the other girls weren't. Once you were part of Big Pappy's family, blood or not, you were protected. "I'll see you later."

Elizabeth went to leave and Jason caught her arm and pulled her back into his chest. "I love you and be good. You look too hot in that outfit to be letting you out of my sight so…" he leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips "Don't forget who's at home waiting for you."

"I won't. I'll be an angel." Elizabeth gave an innocent little wink and then turned to leave.

Jason just shook his head and then sat back down and continued his conversation with his oldest son about tickets he got for him and the boys for Thanksgiving Day. He had talked with Max and Cody and the three were planning on taking the boys and their friends that could come to see the Detroit Lions Thanksgiving Day game against the Tennessee Titans. Max had an associate who willingly gave up his box when Max inquired. It was the early game so with the company jet, they would be home by dinnertime.

Elizabeth agreed it was a good idea and that she would change their plans and would invite Monica and Edward to spend the day so the house staff could take the day off. She would also invite Carly, Nik and Cece since Morgan would be with Jason and the boys at the game. The Drake kids would be invited because Patrick and Robin always took the Holiday shifts and also because Anna would help with cooking and Mal was going to the game. Then there was the Giambetti family. Milo, Leyla and their kids were planning a trip to see Leyla's family that week so it just left Maximus, Max, Joey and Diane. Then of course the Spinellis who were always invited because they were considered family to them. Elizabeth, Diane, Ella and Anna would put on a feast for everyone.

Elizabeth was a good sport about changing their plans a little over a week before Thanksgiving. She insisted she didn't mind at all even though she had planned to just have the family at the house for a quiet family day with no friends, dates or distractions. She wanted just the five of them together. They had not experienced a day like that in over ten years that she could remember but when Jason brought up the fact that Jake was really excited…she relented.

She always seemed to do that when it came to Jason doing anything with the kids. Regardless of whether she liked the idea, Jason's relationship with his kids and any time he spent with them was crucial to Elizabeth. Besides, the girls could get their master cooking emblems for 4H by making the entire meal. Also, they would make several extra turkeys the day before in her oven and Robins for the girls to take to the homeless shelter.

Even knowing Edward would be at his house all day, Jason was excited over the prospect of everyone at the house for Thanksgiving. And he couldn't wait for another round of The Old Man versus Big Pappy. That was always good entertainment for everyone. The only thing that would be better is if Elizabeth would invite Epiphany to come as well. She was the only one that could put those old codgers in their place.

He'll have to remember to ask Elizabeth to invite her and Kobe.

But back to Girls Night…

The girls all met for dinner first, except for Lainey. Lainey and Cody had just taken on a third foster child and this girl was trouble. Lainey had called at the last minute stating that she would miss dinner but she would definitely be at Jakes afterward. The girls had dinner at the new waterfront restaurant that was opened up by Bobbie Spencer. She still owned Kelly's and the boarding house but since retiring from the hospital, she needed something to do. She still had a lot of energy for being in her mid to late sixties so she opened a franchise of PF Changs China Bistro. Cece worked for her and she actually planned to give it to Cece to run along with Kelly's when she was ready to retire for good. For now, she was content to use that time to spend with her granddaughter and teach her how to run a successful business.

The restaurant was slow since it was a Tuesday night so Bobby joined them at their table. All the girls had lively discussions about their kids and their husbands. Kelly didn't have either but she was always good for a sexual encounter story.

Yes, Kelly still suffered from Sex Addiction. It is a disease like drug addiction or cancer and you recovered and relapsed on occasion. Regularly Kelly joked with Elizabeth that if her blogs were any indication, she and Jason suffered from the same disease.

If that's suffering…Elizabeth was a glutton. And happy for it.

They headed to Jakes and started their night out with their ritual toast to the idiot faces in their lives and the women who loved them. Lainey finally showed up about halfway through the night and after telling the girls about her new charge, each of the girls were thankful that their daughters were safe and innocent.

The girl, Joanie, was sexually abused by her father and then sold off for sexual favors by her mother who would sell her daughter to feed her drug addiction. Once the state finally caught up with the girl, she was already suffering from sexually transmitted diseases and mentally was too far gone. They institutionalized the girl that day. She kept trying to offer Cody sexual favors for the simplest of things like toiletries and cheeseburgers. It was sad really that a girl that was barely fifteen thought she had to offer a blow job to her foster father to get some deodorant and the #3 at Kelly's. Cody had called Lainey from the house and they decided it was a tougher issue than they could handle. Their biggest concern was that Joanie would influence Rashawns little sister Rianna. She was just thirteen and very impressionable by older girls. Lainey and Cody decided that getting Joanie out of their house was best for all. Besides, Lainey was able to do more intense therapy for Joanie at the juvenile facility where she would be safe.

"It's just really sad that girls think the only way to get things are through their sexuality." Lainey commented when she and Elizabeth were sitting alone still discussing the issue.

"Well, a lot of us feel…pressure." Elizabeth explained which caught Lainey's attention.

Lainey had always wondered about Elizabeth. She was a strong woman yet very weak when it came to her husband. Also, for a woman who was raped at the age of fifteen, she was very, very provocative and sexually boundless. It just didn't fit the profile. On the other hand, all indications were that she and her husband simply had a very active sex life but still…it just didn't fit the clinical mold for how Elizabeth SHOULD be regardless of how sexy her husband was.

"Elizabeth, do you feel pressured by Jason at times?" Lainey cautiously asked. Elizabeth could always tell when Lainey was putting on her psychiatry hat and made no bones about telling her friend that she didn't appreciate it.

"No, it's just…" Elizabeth was toying with the coaster that her drink was sitting on. She had plenty of empty shots lined up in front of her and knew she would need to call Jason for a ride. Oh wait, he's coming to get me anyway.

She snapped her fingers in the air to order another. No one saw her.

"Just what honey." Lainey prompted using the familiar, friendly euphemism.

"Oh God I'm drunk." Elizabeth said as she crossed her arms on the table and then laid her head down on them, turned to the side facing Lainey. "I just worry I guess."

"Why, Jason loves you. It's very apparent how much he loves you." Lainey patted her arm and then pushed Elizabeth's hair out of her face. She could see the glossed over haze in her stare and knew that Elizabeth, indeed, was drunk.

"I know he loves me but he's loved me for a long time and that never stopped him before. And…Did I tell you Lucky cheated on me with my sister? Then of course you know about Maxie and Sam. Sam…Jason loved HER you know. I mean _really_ loved her. He could not choose between her and Jake when I first told him that I was pregnant. And that relationship was right after Courtney."

"Who's Courtney?" Lainey asked knowing full well who she was but she wanted Elizabeth to open up. Her friend had closed a lot of her feelings off for many years. The only way she was truly able to express them was in her blogs and Lainey recognized the symptoms. On the surface, Elizabeth had the perfect life but there was always a fear that she had in her eyes.

"That bitch…I hated her. Jason and I would have been together but NOOOO Sonny needed Jason to protect his sister and she…well…She was like" Elizabeth sat up and held her hands out in the universal sign of big busted. "And she…" held her hands up in a sign that Lainey had no clue what she was referring to. "And she got him. He didn't want me. I just…you know there's a lot of Sam's and Courtney's in this world."

Lainey started to say something in response. Obviously, even after over twenty years of Jason's devotion, Elizabeth still had a fear that he would find someone else. From an outsider's observance, that could not have been further from the truth. Even if she wasn't trained to read people, she could see that Jason ONLY had eyes for his wife. He was loyal to a fault and doted on Elizabeth. However, with Elizabeth's track record and this new information on how she felt, Lainey could see where her friend felt a sort of pressure to always keep her man sexually satisfied.

"Hey babe, you ready to go or should I grab a beer from Coleman. Uh, what exactly is Dr. Lee doing with him?" Jason came up behind Elizabeth and started twirling her hair in his fingers as he looked up at the bar and saw Kelly Lee letting Coleman do body shots off of her.

"You take this one home and I'll go save Kelly from…yeah." Lainey pointed at Elizabeth who had laid her head back down in her arms and had her eyes closed with a sad smile on her face. Then she looked at Kelly who was now kissing Coleman. Looking back at Jason, she groaned. "Can you call Cody and tell him I might be a while but that I am okay. I have only had two shots and other than that I have had water. I need to go save Kelly…from herself."

Jason laughed and nodded then bent down and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "Hey wench, Captain Morgan would like to take you to his pirate's ship. You game?" he growled real low and Elizabeth smiled.

"Jason…" she sighed dreamily. She didn't even open her eyes, she just lifted her arms and Jason picked her up cradling her. She turned into his chest as he adjusted her and then bent down to get her jacket and purse from the back of the chair. "always for you."

Jason smiled at her then kissed her on top of her head. He was glad he brought the SUV. Elizabeth would not be able to hold onto the back of him. He'd just roll down the windows so she would feel the wind like she always wanted.

Elizabeth turned off her computer and headed out into the family room. Elizabeth glanced up at the wooden clock on the mantle. 6am. Jason had left around eleven thirty she guessed because when they got home from the bar, she was awake from the wind on the ride home. Somehow the wind always made her come alive. She wished Jason would have come to get her on the bike but then smirked 'I was too drunk to hold on'. She had gone into the kitchen to grab a bottled water and the computer on the fridge said it was 10:45. With as far as they had gotten in the bedroom, there could have only been about 45 minutes to have lapsed, or so she guessed. She never timed her blow jobs before.

Elizabeth turned on the news just in time for the morning report. She had tried Jason at least ten times, three in the past hour. It was inconceivable that he was still not able to call her. He knew she would lay awake worried all night. She opened her phone and searched her contacts until she found the one she wanted.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." She said sympathetically into the phone.

"It's fine. I was awake."

"Oh, yeah…are you there with them?" she asked.

"No, I am not licensed to practice law in the state of Maryland. I have an old college law school friend that lives in Baltimore. He's pretty prominent so we can trust him to do whatever is necessary in the best interest of Cameron. And I'll, of course, be working with him."

"Well has your friend in Maryland called you? Or Jason?" Elizabeth choked to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"I spoke to Tom, my friend that will represent Cameron. He filled me in and brought me up to speed with the different laws that affect his case in Maryland."

"Yeah, I never even thought about you not being able to practice law in the state of Maryland. Do you know what Cameron's charges are?"

Elizabeth listened patiently as Diane explained what she knew. She told her that Cameron had actually been throwing his roommates stuff out of his apartment. Apparently the boys had gotten into a fight and since it was Cameron's apartment, he threw the boy out. Diane didn't know the whole story why but apparently it had something to do with a picture of Elizabeth or one of her paintings. Diane wasn't really sure which. The girls next door had heard the commotion and had come over, beer in hands, to see what was up. Apparently when Cameron was tossing out the boy's personal belongings, something landed on the ground and had bounced up and hit the judge's wife in the shin causing a bruise but the judge called the police who were just around the corner and when they went upstairs, the underaged girls drinking caused Cameron to go to jail. The judge wasn't going to press charges and the girls had admitted that Cameron did not give them the beer. Then the judge found out who Cameron was and then decided to press charges. The girls had told the police that they had brought the beer over but the judge wanted that stricken from the record and wanted Cameron charged with assault and contributing to the delinquency of a minor.

Diane then explained that apparently this judge was on the warpath but that her associate and former law school friend had gotten another judge involved who set bail and allowed Cameron special permission to leave the state and go to New York since he was a resident there. Diane finished with the fact that Jason and Cameron were supposed to be on the plane where her colleague had dropped them off and headed back to Port Charles.

Cameron would have his day in court after Thanksgiving if Tom could not get the charges dropped completely.

"Well thank you for everything you have done." Elizabeth said trying to get off the phone. She could not hold it together much longer. "Diane?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea who this judge is and why he would be so intentionally cruel to Cam?"

"Actually, I think you should probably ask Jason about that. I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Bye Diane and thanks again." Elizabeth was barely audible over the phone and Diane could tell the mother of three was barely holding it together.

"Get some sleep, the boys will be home soon and you know Jason…everything will be fine. Bye."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and the flood gates opened. She cried for her son, she cried for herself. She cried for her husband but she cried mostly because once again, she had no idea what was going on. She felt out of control. She felt like an outsider in her own children's lives.

Elizabeth tried to hide the tears, furiously wiping at her face when she heard the door open and shut. She listened as Jason gave Cameron instructions to go take a shower then get some sleep. Cameron asked what he was going to tell Elizabeth and true to form Jason replied with, "I'll think of something. I'll handle it. Don't worry about your Mom, son."

And that's just what he did. He handled his wife. He skirted the issue and changed the subject. He had it under control and he didn't want her worrying about it. Cameron's charges would be dropped before he ever got back to Maryland. Cam would be staying until after Thanksgiving and Max had some of his men going to secure the apartment and bring anything Cameron needed to Port Charles. They would also be finalizing the roommate's eviction from the apartment.

All she had to do is enjoy the extra time her son would be home. He kissed her tear stains off of her cheeks and held her while she cried some more. He covered her up with the old, worn and torn yellow afghan. He had finally lulled her to sleep by reading from a travel book about The Galapagos Islands while skimming his hands up and down her back. He made breakfast for Ella and Jake before they left for school. He then returned to the couch and pulled her half on top of him so he could stretch out. He didn't even bother with carrying them to bed. It had been a long night and having her in his arms under her favorite yellow afghan was all he needed.


	10. Chapter 9

It was the day of the Homecoming dance. All the kids were on a high because their football team had won the homecoming game the previous night. Truth be told, the whole town had reached the pinnacle of euphoria because of the win.

The Crimson Point High rivalry against Port Charles High was legendary. It was a week long celebration leading up to the big game on Friday Night that most of the town participated in, attended or both. ELQ and Corinthos-Morgan Imports were no exception. Over the years Jason and Edward had become the benefactors of a Friday afternoon parade that started at the school and ended at Barristers Wharf at the end of Elm Street where a pep rally was held that included a huge bar-b-que. Kelly's put on a big spread and everyone enjoyed Mike Corbin's famous traditional southern bar-b-que feast handed out by his Kelly's wait staff.

Oh, and of course they served heaping bowl's full of their famous chili.

Shops closed early, city hall shut down and school let out in time for the parade. Local media attended and reported on the veritable who's who. Edward always led the parade as the Grand Marshall and this year Cameron drove him in his 1933 Auburn Roadster Convertible because Joey begged the old man to allow him to drive the Mayor in his 1934 Packard Convertible. Cam convinced his great grandfather to let Joey drive the mayor in his favorite car as a sign of good faith because he was going to need Giambetti support with the City Council as well as the Mayor's when ELQ tries for the rezoning of the Elm street piers early the next year. Besides, it was fitting for the future mob boss to be toting the made mayor who had been on the mob payroll for years and had held the title of Mayor for as long as anyone could remember. Morgan drove his mother and step father in Edwards 1947 Buick Roadmaster convertible and several of their friends drove behind with the Police Commissioner, the District Attorney, the Fire Chief, the outgoing Homecoming King and Queen and several other prominent figures. All total, Edward had fourteen cars in the parade this year.

Edward always rolled out his selection of classic cars from the 20's, 30's and 40's for the start of the parade where the town's officials and leading business owners rode. It had been a tradition for years and Edward spent most of his fall planning for the Homecoming parade. In recent years, it was what he looked forward to most because his beloved grandchildren were attending the school. Somehow it took on an even more special meaning because of them.

His favorite year was when Ella had sprained her ankle practicing for her Jazz/Tap class' routine for the parade. She was maybe nine and she was so distraught that she would not be able to participate in the parade that she had locked herself in her bedroom. The only thing that pacified her was when Edward and Monica came to the house and Edward offered for her to ride at the front of the parade with him. Monica took her and bought her a special gown and tiara and Edward had a sash made just like the one he wore but it said "Great-Grand Marshall" instead of "Grand Marshall" in gold glitter.

Back to the game.

As I said, PCH was playing their most hated rivals. The game was close; it was anyone's game up until the last minute. It was a last ditch effort on the part of the PC Tigers to send a hail mary pass forty five yards over the heads of New York states number one ranked high school defense. Port Charles star quarterback Kobe Johnson sailed the pigskin though the air with fifty eight seconds to go on fourth down from their own thirty two yard line. The ball found the long fingers and then was tucked safely into the bread basket of Malcolm Drake, the talented senior wide receiver at Crimson's twenty three yard line. A quick twist and a leap over the fallen cornerback then a complete three sixty and a short sprint across the middle of the field guaranteed a straight line into the end zone. Jack and Gino heroically tackled the Crimson Point Bulldog's two hundred ten pound safety thwarting any chance of the defenses avoiding the touchdown that effectively tied the game. 30-30

The team celebrated in the end zone and the cheerleaders, Cece, Anna and Molly included, charged the end zone to set up for their inspiring field goal chant that would bring the crowd to their feet.

With pom poms flying and the girls all screaming

CHECK OUT THE SCORE

YEAH WE WANT ONE MORE

FIRE IT UP

FIRE IT UP

SO THIS IS IT

YEAH THE WINNING KICK

FIRE IT UP

FIRE IT UP

The entire Alan Quartermaine Memorial Stadium was on their feet.

All of the kids and most of the parents were at the game. Partly because they were alumni but mostly because their kids were involved somehow. Everyone who was anyone in Port Charles was in the stands for the game. Everyone except for the Key Quartermaine family members.

Edward watched from his special Q family box high above the fifty yard line of the newly built stadium he had built in his son's name as his youngest great grandchild, his only great granddaughter, ran down the cement steps to the sidelines to cheer the boy of her dreams on to victory. He clapped Jason on the back as both men watched Ella run to the edge of the field, dig into her pocket and hand off an unknown object to the kicker, JJ Zacharra, before he strutted to the middle of the field.

Grandfather and grandson exchanged looks and Monica and Elizabeth both rolled their eyes at the matching scowls on the men's faces.

"What did she just give him?" Jason asked as he turned to look at his wife with wide, concerned eyes.

"Her lucky coin. JJ uses it to mark the field where he wants the place holder to stand the ball." Elizabeth responded as she stood from the plush red leather couch with the bright yellow throw pillows with red letters "PCH" embroidered onto them.

Jason grunted his disapproval as he walked to the spot where his wife stood.

The Q box was the one and only skybox at the stadium and only Quartermaine family members had keys. A matching box was across the field used for announcers, coaching staff and local sports media. The school janitor, who incidentally was Alice's nephew, was paid a healthy stipend directly from Edward himself for his extra care in cleaning and preparing the box for the family's weekly arrival for the games.

Jason and Edward had fought daily over The Q Box when ELQ was building the new stadium on the lot behind the school that Jason owned and donated to the school board solely for the purpose of building a new school sportsplex. It was the property between the high school and the newly built elementary school and Jason made sure the school board allotted enough space for the elementary school children to have a playground and access to the soccer, baseball and football/track fields when needed.

The Q box had windows on all sides so that they could watch the inner stadium games as well as the baseball and soccer fields on the opposite side. It had a small kitchen, a restroom and could easily fit ten to fifteen people. It had doors on both sides as well as an elevator. Jason hated it because it was too pretentious but Edward insisted that it simply made good sense to have their own private place away from the throngs of society's common folk. Especially when the scouts wanted to come see Jake play baseball.

Cookie, Cook's granddaughter had taken over the responsibility as the Quartermaine chef years ago when Cook passed away and her talents for what Jason called "sports" food was legendary. She made the best chicken wings, potato skins and homemade salsa with handcut nachos. She put out an excellent spread for the games. Yet she always made sure that the caviar, mini quiche and pate' was in place for the upper crust attending with Edward.

Jason looked down at the plate in his wife's hand. She had pate' and pigs in a blanket. He smirked, "Still in the middle of the road, I see." and he reached down and grabbed two of the pigs in a blanket and popped both into his mouth.

"I cannot believe you are still eating. You really need to watch your diet honey. I've seen you eat more today than you normally eat in a week." Elizabeth commented as she stretched her arm as far as she could to keep her plate away from her husband's reaching claws.

"Babe, I need my energy. Cam and I had a long pick up game of basketball after the parade with Joey and Morgan. Besides, I haven't eaten _that_ much. Just a turkey leg and some wings."

The pick up game was in the driveway at the Quartermaine Mansion. Jason had come to pick up Cameron and his friends after they returned all of Edwards classic cars that they drove in the parade.

Joey and Morgan beat the pants off of Cameron and Jason. While Monica insisted it was a game well fought, Edward continually told Cameron he would have had the game won had his father's old bones not held him back. Jason on the other hand insisted it was because he was playing in his motorcycle boots.

Edward was much more on target than Jason in the theories of why the Morgan boys lost. Especially since all three of the kids were dressed up because they were driving in the parade and Edward insisted each driver have on at least dress pants, a button down shirt and a tie.

Monica didn't care either way. All she saw was her son in her driveway playing basketball. Just like he used to with his brother when he was in high school and college when he was Jason Quartermaine. She even went inside and brought out an old photo album with a picture Reginald had taken of them playing with Brenda Barrett, Emily and Lila sitting off to the side. The boys were probably twenty one and twenty three and it was one of the last pictures of Jason back when he lived there. She knew because she could see the pumpkins lining the entrance.

The kids all laughed because Jason had really long hair back then. He took the ribbing well but Jason eventually asked his mother to just plain stop the trip down Jason Q memory lane because it never did anything more than piss him off and make her cry. They had a good relationship now and he always hated when she would bring up the past. No matter how many years passed, he still harbored bad feelings from right after his accident and the years that followed. Time and understanding and even new found relationships with his mother and grandfather could not change that.

Jason grabbed his wife by the waist because he knew if he could just get her body close, his arms were much longer than hers so she would never be able to keep her plate away from him then.

"And you had a double cheeseburger at Kellys for lunch with Spinelli and Cody and then you finished Ella's corndog and pretzel when she had to get in line with her 4H girls in the parade and then you ate the bag of peanuts and don't think I didn't see you actually ate dinner with Edward. What was that by the way?"

"Grilled tuna and roasted garlic potatoes"

"See" she slapped his hand as he picked up her last pig in a blanket but it did no good, he shoved it in his mouth before she could stop him. All he could think was that he was glad she didn't know about the chicken salad wraps that Cookie made for him and the boys after the basketball game. She'd probably hit the roof. He really HAD eaten a lot.

"See what? I'll work out twice as much tomorrow." He leaned in and licked the shell of her ear then bit her lobe growling "Tomorrow's Saturday babe, shower sex. So lay off my eating habits. I have feelings too." He leaned back and looked into her eyes feigning hurt feelings to which his wife promptly clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes again at him.

"Oh brother..." she was cut off by the shouting around the stadium as it erupted in glee. Elizabeth and Jason both looked up just in time to see the scoreboard change to 30-31. The PC Tigers had won the game with ten seconds left on the board. "Yea!" Elizabeth jumped with glee.

"Jason did you see it?" Spinelli burst in through the door of the skybox from the stands.

Oh, Spinelli doesn't speak so oddly anymore and in most situations actually calls people by their names. Although when nervous or in work related situations, he still fumbled through his odd way of speaking and called himself "Grasshopper" and Jason "Master". Oh and of course he 'performs' for Big Pappy at their weekly luncheon.

The kids had picked up most of his Spinellisms when they were little so they carried on the nicknames. The only nickname that stuck and was always the name that rolled off of his tongue was "Maximista" and he even used that name when pledging to honor cherish and obey during their wedding.

Yes, he said obey. Maxie did NOT.

No point in lying in church I suppose.

"No I missed it." Jason said watching the field and scanning for his daughter in the crowd. Edward helped because the old man had his eyes trained on his great granddaughter. All it took was for Jason to follow the old man's sightline to find his little princess.

The team was carrying JJ off the field and as soon as they got to the sidelines they put him down right in front of Ella. Jason, Spinelli, Edward, Monica and Elizabeth watched, all with very different emotions as JJ grabbed a hold of Ella, picked her up off the ground and spun her around while he buried his helmet-less head in her neck and hair.

Jason felt his daughter was too young for any boy's attention. Spinelli had always hoped for Jack and Ella to have a whirlwind romance that would end in their marriage effectively solidifying Spinelli as a relative of Jason's. Edward didn't like the Zacharra's at all and would never approve of Ella dating any mobster related boy. Monica saw so much of Emily in Ella she simply longed for the days when Emily was first experiencing young love and Elizabeth knew that Ella was experiencing such and just hoped she had instilled enough wisdom in her daughter to handle the mature feelings. Jason was so OVERprotective that she worried her daughter was TOO naive to handle anything, much less teenage boys.

Jason made the first move and Elizabeth dropped the china plate in order to catch her husband before he did something drastic. Edward picked up the slack and shuffled feebly to the door but Monica stood in front of it, effectively stopping the progress.

"What's going on?" Maxie asked turning from the buffet table where she had piled plenty of vegetables on it.

"Maximista, beloved, why don't we leave and go find Jackal and Georgie. I want to congratulate our offspring on his triumphant attack of the defensive dude effectively evening the digits to the hated foes and forging the way for the perilous punter to carry the triumphant Tigers to victory."

Okay, so he still talks a little weird and has now taken to nick naming the kids but he's trying and that's all Jason can ask. And he called the boy perilous because he just knew that once Joey and JJ took over for their fathers a mob war would ensue just because they hated each other with a passion.

"Monica move out of my way. This is no time to block Jason and I from that scallywag. That poor defenseless little girl should not be cavorting with the likes of that...that...that...thug in training. Had I been more influential and not let Ms Johnson…"

"Toussaint" Monica, Elizabeth, Maxie and Leyla said in unison.

"What?...Oh, yes right" Edward truly looked confused then realized he had called Epiphany by her former name before she got married.

He became even more aggravated when he realized that what he was talking about was when she WAS Ms. Johnson. He lifted a shaking wrinkled hand and pointed at the women standing in his and Jason's way "as I was saying, I should have made sure that boy's father fried for the Baldwin boy's murder. Proof positive why no Zacharra man should be allowed to associate with impressionable young girls. Do you want our sweet Emily Audrey to succumb to the same fate as Lesley Lu?"

"EDWARD!" Monica admonished but Jason interrupted.

"Look Grandfather, Ella is not Lulu and she's not going to succumb to anything much less JJ Zacharra. Now Mom if you would please get out of my way, I would like to go down to the field and get Ella and Anna. The kids will be at the house soon enough and I prefer to be there when they are." Jason said as he pushed past his mother and jerked from his wife's grip.

Jason and Edward came to an agreement many years ago. In each other's company they would call each other "Grandfather" and "Jason" because "Old Man" and "Thug" were not names either wanted the children to pick up on. However, in a heated battle and sometimes just because old habits died hard, the old names flew regardless of who was around.

Jason, Spinelli, Maxie, Leyla and Nikolas all headed down to the field leaving just Monica, Elizabeth, Edward and Alice. Alice again blocked Edward from leaving and forcibly shoved Edward down into his wheelchair. Monica and Elizabeth shared a shrug and a sigh.

"Look Edward, why don't you and Monica go home tonight and then plan to come to the house tomorrow before the kids leave for the dance. We'll get some new family pictures since Cam is home this week."

"I…well that actually sounds nice. Should we dress for dinner or..."

"Edward, don't invite yourself to dinner. You are lucky after all these years that Jason and Elizabeth put up with you as much as they do. Don't push it. We've been invited to dinner on Thanksgiving next week and she's now inviting us for some family time with them before the kids' dance." she turns to Elizabeth "And I am so grateful for it. You don't know what it has meant to me over the years how much you and Jason include me in the kids' lives and treat the both of us as family."

"Well we love you and want you to be there. And stop thanking me. After fifteen years, I think it's a given. You ARE a part of our family." She hugged Monica and kissed the side of the older woman's cheek then looked at Edward. "But yes, you are invited to dinner and dress well. I'll make sure I get Jason and Cameron to do the same. We'll get some formal pictures just in time for Christmas cards. Ella will be in red so…black tie would be suitable."

**...**

The hot water felt good. She had been working in the rose garden prepping the bushes for winter all morning and once the kids stopped her to have lunch with them, pizza delivery, she knew it was time to take a shower before the house came alive with teenagers getting ready for the dance.

She and Jason had invited all of the parents and children to their house. The kids could all have pictures done with the photographer they hired. Once all the kids left, they were going to have a dinner party for the parents and then the guys would watch some football or talk business while the girls drank margaritas and gossiped.

Jason hated parties but allowed his wife these small affairs that they hosted. He had the kids' pool table serviced earlier that week, replacing the felt, balls and cue sticks and re-leveling the table. The kids didn't tend to their toys as much as he did but it wasn't feasible to have everyone in their dining room. He had Spinelli spend the morning setting up the TV's and satellites so that they would have plenty of games to watch and rented a Margarita Machine for his wife and her friends.

She loved those machines.

Elizabeth mentally went over her guest list. Carly and Nik, Nadine but not Matt because he was on call at the hospital. Milo and Leyla and Max and Diane. A few of the other kids' parents were coming by to drop of their children but were not staying for more than pictures. Then there was Big Pappy, to which she outwardly groaned. He was a handful but she had asked if Monica would like to stay for the party. Oddly, those two seemed to get a long and Big Pappy always treated Monica respectfully instead of playing grab ass like he did with most women that weren't his 'Angels'. She would occupy him and keep him out of her hair or piss off the men.

Edward would stick around for dinner but then Cookie would take him home after she finished setting out the snacks in the game room for the guests. Johnny Zacharra was supposed to come and Jason had told him to bring a date but Elizabeth had no idea who he would bring. Lainey and Cody would be there, of course and Robin and Patrick said they would be there once their shift was over at nine.

In all she had a nice little party planned. The guests were a familiar group so everything should be fine. Unless Big Pappy or Edward started. Then all hell would break loose.

Robin and Patrick were keeping all of the boys at their house. Once the parents figured out that the kids had arranged for the girls to stay across the street from the boys, Milo decided that two of the Giambetti guards would be posted between the houses to make sure there was no co-mingling of the teenagers once the parents went to bed. Big Pappy offered to do it himself but Jake, Gino, Jack, Kobe and Mal all begged for guards. Big Pappy scared the shit out of the little 'Babbo's' or 'Cugine's' as he lovingly called them all.

For those of you that aren't part of the mafia, a Babbo is a dope or an idiot. JJ, Jack and Mal wore that moniker well according to Big Pappy. A Cugine is a young toughguy. Jake, Gino and Kobe fit that bill.

All of the teenage girls were spending the night with Ella at the Morgan house so many of the parents appreciated being able to stick around to make sure curfews were met and happy teenagers came home.

Those kids were actually pretty smart and Elizabeth knew she was going to have to stay on her toes or a lot of the men would come unglued before dinner and guns could be drawn by dawn.

Elizabeth had her eyes closed, concentrating on her mental check lists when she felt the familiar presence of her husband behind her.

"Shower sex twice, I like it." He growled in her ear.

"Jason, that's not the plan and you know it. I needed to shower after gardening and I thought you were going to be busy up until the kids started showing up." She replied in a huff as she thwarted her husband's attempts to grab her in places only he had touched since Ella stopped breast feeding.

Yep, only Jake was the grabby baby. He loved to grab her boobs when he was in her arms or stick his little fist down her shirt. Did I tell you that Jacob Martin Morgan was JUST like his daddy? Well he is!

"I'm done with what I needed to do. Besides, when I showed up at Metro Court, Carly wasn't there. So I came home. And it's a good thing I did or I would have missed out." He said as his hands traveled down her body.

He was good at overcoming his wife's thwarting attempts to stave off shower sex. She was slick and moist and smelled like her soap and it was the biggest turn on. Besides, she usually relented even if he had to chase her down. Sometimes that was more fun.

You know, the thrill of the chase and all.

"Carly huh? Why did Miss Wonderful stand you up? Hmm? Surely nothing is more important than her precious Jason."

"Elizabeth" Jason groaned. "Why must you…"

"ME?"

"Look, promise me you'll try with her tonight. I know you two fought, in the school yard no less but babe, promise me you'll try."

"It's not me Jason…It's never me."

Ignoring her because he knew that ninety percent of the time it WASN'T her he continued, "Well, I don't know what she wanted but she seemed pretty upset but then something was wrong with Cece's dress so…"

"Oh, well at least she's _trying_ to be a mother. That's good."

"Carly is a good mother and you know it."

"I know no such thing. Morgan is excessive in everything and completely selfish. Cece…well honey I worry about her. She is too much like her mother and she's so young. She's going to get herself into a situation she can't get out of some day. Just like Mi"

Elizabeth cut herself off before she mentioned Michael. She and Jason had one big argument one day many, many years ago. Mostly it was about Morgan who, for the most part was a really good kid but displayed some of Sonny and Carly's worst qualities. Over excessive in everything he took an interest in. And Elizabeth worried he had Bi-polar disease just like his father because he could turn mean and ruthless on a dime. But his selfishness was what was the most disturbing. They had argued well into the night and most of the next day but when Elizabeth pulled out the characteristics that Michael was displaying before he was shot and put into the coma, Jason lost it. He took off on his motorcycle and they didn't see him until the next morning.

It turns out he had simply gone to see Michael. He did that when he needed to work things out in his mind. He came back, kissed his wife, said that even if she was right they were family and he expected her to accept them as such. Elizabeth agreed and rarely did she voice her opinion on the kids from then on. Only the occasional comments, more so now with Cece and many times it was Jason expressing his concern and just confirming what he was thinking or seeing with his wife regarding the girl that called him "Uncle Jason"

Come to think of it, that fight came around the time the kids started calling her Mwam…Morgan really WAS a little shit.

"Oh forget it." Elizabeth said as she stopped fighting off her husband's hands and backed him up to the bench ledge inside the shower stall and pushed him down.

She climbed up on him and wasted no time in sheathing him with her hot wet center. Five minutes later, her husband was gritting her name as he exploded inside of her. She jumped up, grabbed the liquid soap and loofa and quickly finished her shower. Her husband sat limp on the bench with his hands still open in the position he had held her hips in just minutes before.

As she went to step out of the shower she snapped her fingers in front of Jason's face.

"Honey, snap out of it. The limo's should be here any time now and…oh I hope you have plenty of cash in the safe. I forgot to go to the bank yesterday with all of the excitement."

"Huh, babe, c'mere" he reached out for her but she was too quick.

Sometimes you just have to give in, take the bull (or rather bull headed husband) by the horns and get it over with or you'll never get on with your day. Elizabeth was very efficient when necessary.

Jason hated when she did that.

"Jason, there is no time for your nonsense. I love you too. You were wonderful. Yadda Yadda. Now shower up and get dressed. Chop Chop mister"

Jason hated THAT too.

"Fuck Elizabeth, is it too much to want to hold onto my wife for two minutes after we make love? Did you even…"

"Oh please. We can talk about our children, baseball games, dinner menus among other things when we are…getting it on. We're not that lovey dovey couple. I never took you for one of those sensitive guys that wants to cuddle" Elizabeth scoffed, effectively cutting him off because he was being ridiculous. She flipped her long tresses over her head to wrap a towel around them and perch said towel atop her head.

Jason let out an aggravated breath and stood grabbing his own wash cloth and the bar of Irish Spring. He may be sensitive when it came to making love to his wife but he wasn't a pansy. He washed his balls like a man.

Except when he and Elizabeth got in the garden tub and she loofa'd him. He kind of like that but usually because it included sex of varying degrees.

"I didn't want to…well I did but I also wanted to feel you come apart from an orgasm in my arms. You know I love that."

"Only because it makes you feel like you are king of the mountain."

"Well I AM. And the castle. Don't forget that my little wench."

"HEY…I'm only the wench when you are the pirate. Get it straight Morgan."

"You're MY wench. All day, every day. Hey, let's say we take the boat out next weekend. I can kidnap you from the house. We'll play pirate and the wench. I'll ravage you in my ships quarters. We'll get one of Max's guards to stay at the house."

"How about Monica?"

"Well, only if she wants to. Last time I think the kids made her a little crazy. She's not used to teenagers anymore."

"She's fine. She'll enjoy it. And we can still get a guard for the house if it makes you feel better."

Jason turned off the water and stepped out of the shower taking the towel his wife handed him. He almost always used her towel. It drove Elizabeth crazy but he said she was so little she never got the towel wet drying off her petite frame.

"_Mwam? Daddy?...MWAM"_

"Shit, what does she want?" Elizabeth asked standing in front of the vanity dotting under her eyes with the Avon Anew Intensive eye cream. She swore by the stuff and truth be told, it had kept her face youthful way beyond her years.

Avon had sent her free products one time when she mentioned it in one of her blogs.

"I'll take care of her" Jason said as he placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on her shoulder then playfully bit it. "Finish getting dressed." He said as he pulled his shorts on that he wore just around the house. Not the game room or BG, mind you because who know who would be lurking around there but just the house where only Elizabeth and the kids saw him. He liked lounging commando and these shorts afforded him the pleasure.

Honestly, to Elizabeth, she figured he bought them in the fat kids section because they were wide enough to fit both of them in there but had a drawstring and they hung well past his knees almost to his ankles. They were ridiculous.

Elizabeth looked back at the vanity and smeared the dots of moisturizer under her eyes. Then dabbed the eye lifting serum then finished it off with the all over facial cream. She dusted a light layer of powder over that, smudged some eyeliner and charcoal shadow in the corners of her eyes. Then she finished up with some lengthening mascara and a light application of strawberry flavored gloss that had a hint of red tint to it.

Since Ella was wearing a red dress, she and Monica had decided to wear either tan or black. This way Ella would stand out. Both Mother and Grandmother doted over Ella and always tried to make her stand out in family photographs. Not that they needed to. She was a gorgeous girl. They both saw so much of Emily in her.

I know, I know. Emily wasn't even a blood relative but if there was ever a way to capture the essence of a person, Emily's namesake had captured it.

Elizabeth was done pulling a caramel colored sweater over her head when Jason came back into the room to change into his black jeans and black button down shirt.

Really, did you expect black tie? HA

Although Elizabeth did try to argue the black jacket until Jason threatened to leave and not come back until the photographer had gone home so she relented.

"Babe, what the hell are there two stretch limo's doing here?"

"The kids are taking them to the dance."

"Why? I thought everyone had dates and…"

"Jason, I told you about this. The kids all decided they wanted to go together. They have their dates but they are all riding together. Jeez, do you ever listen?"

"You never once said anything about a limo." Jason warned. He did not like the idea for several reasons.

"Jason I just said something while we were in the shower not twenty minutes ago. Stop being an ass. What's the big deal?"

"Well for starters, the boys aren't driving so they have two hands to grab all the girls with. Also, that means that damn JJ is going to be in the limo with Ella. Don't think I don't know what he's thinking. Finally, you are going to have Joey, Morgan and Cam in the limo with those young girls? What were you thinking? I assume you told them it was okay since you are in the loop about it."

"Jason honestly, there are so many positive things about them all taking limo's but you seem to focus on the most ridiculous things in that over bearing, over protective whacked out mind of yours. How about, no one will be drinking and driving. No one will be alone in a car with those _young girls_. No couple will be by themselves to get into trouble and Cameron and Jacob will be with Ella so I'd like to see JJ try something. He wouldn't make it to graduation if he did."

Jason pondered her argument for a moment as he finished buttoning up his shirt. Elizabeth walked up to him with a red tie and he swatted it away and scrunched up his face as if to say, 'are you fucking nuts?' and then finally he spoke.

Yeah, yeah…I know but it was one last ditch effort on her part.

"Well I guess you have a point. Two limo's so no one has to sit on anyone's lap. Hmm…I think I'll slide the drivers some extra cash to spy on the kids for me. A bonus to break any boy's hand that gets frisky with Ella. Namely that little nerd friend of Jacks and of course JJ. Actually they could make an additional bonus if…"

"**Jason Morgan you will do no such thing! **Will you just let those kids alone for once? These are growing experiences. If Ella has to learn to fight off some boys hands I would rather her do it in a limo with boys her own age and her brothers close by. Honestly, do you think it's a good idea to send her off to college when no one is there for her to learn all of that stuff? Or worse yet, be like me and learn the hard way."

Jason paused. He wasn't sure what his wife was saying but he wondered if she was talking about her rape or her marriage to Ric Lansing or that asshole Lucky or something else entirely. Either way, he didn't ever like it when she went there so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Babe, don't think about those things. I am here and nothing and no one is ever going to hurt Ella or you, especially you, ever."

"You can't guarantee that Jason and I just worry."

"You don't need to worry. I don't ever want you to worry. That's what I am here for. You just be happy. Always."

Elizabeth went to say something but Jason pressed his lips to her forehead and then laid his chin on top of her hair murmuring 'you'll always be safe' and she knew, he just didn't understand.


	11. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Okay so this chapter took me a long time. Partly because I was waiting until after Haloween and all the haloween fics…Some of you are AWESOME writers. I commend each and every one of you. I wrote a FF once and I tell you…I sucked at it. LOL. Then after the holiday, I really didn't want to write diddly. However, as late as it is, it's finally here.

Oh and I wanted to mention because some of you may be like me and try to picture images in your heads of people. Since I have no clue how to make banners or even do anything in photobucket, I'll just tell you a few things. Obviously we can all imagine the adults since they are characters on GH anyway. However, the kids are sometimes hard to picture grown up.

Here's just a few of the younger set that's in my head playing whom: (I may tell the rest later.)

**Jake** ~ Chad Michael Murray from One Tree Hill

**Ella** ~ for some reason she's so Miley Cyrus to me…I think it's because I think

Miley looks just like a really young Elizabeth.

**Cece **~ Hilarie Burton from One Tree Hill

**Georgie ~ **Brittany Snow from Hairspray

**Jack** ~ Benjamin McKenzie from The O.C.

Chapter 10

Jason had had all he could take of the party for the moment. Specifically Big Pappy. All he said was that he would prefer Big Pappy did NOT give his mother a ride home. She had her car and hadn't drank any alcohol since she had been sober for seventeen years, give or take a few slips. There was no reason that man needed to give her a ride home in his limo.

Except that he had been making the moves on his mother all night.

Monica was polite, as always, and would rebuff his advances without embarrassing Maximus but he still insisted he give her a ride home in his limo. He said it was late and a woman should not be on the road alone at this time of night. No one, not even Jason could argue that. Especially given the fact that his mother was up there in years now and didn't like driving at night.

Jason said his mother could stay in the guest room and she was so shocked at the invitation that she stammered a bit. That was just long enough for Maximus to interject that she didn't want to wake up to all those screeching teenagers when she could wake in her own bed.

Monica was torn and Jason knew it. She didn't mind a ride home with Maximus, per se. She knew that he would never overstep with her. They had a nice friendship for many a years and he always respected her when she turned him down. But that never stopped him from trying. Then the invitation from Jason was too much. He had invited her to stay with the kids in the past but never when he was there. She had not slept under the same roof as her son since the month after his accident almost thirty years ago. However, she could tell the only reason the invite was extended was that Jason didn't want her to ride with Big Pappy.

Honestly, she WAS a grown woman and could take a ride with whomever she wished.

Then again, she'd have to come get her car the next day and she had a busy day tomorrow. But all those girls in the house. Maximus was right; she was too old for all of that. Just Ella was fine but Ella, Anna, Cece, Amalia, Georgie, Molly and Farah was a whole lot of giggling girls. She didn't have the strength.

She made her decision and Jason was none too pleased. His final comment about Pappy keeping his hands to himself in the limo was the straw breaker to his keeping his composure. The old man whacked him on the back of the head and said 'What da fuck are yous talking about?'

That was when Max, Milo, Elizabeth, Monica and Diane all jumped in and separated the two men. Jason had had enough of Pappy that night. The man was boisterous, rude to the men, acted as if he owned the place and then topping his sunny disposition was his constant leeching on his mother. Jason was a patient man but enough was enough.

Monica and Elizabeth led Jason in the side door to the house so that Monica could get her purse and her coat. Max, Milo and Diane led Maximus to the waiting limo where Monica had told him she would be as soon as she said goodbye to her son. The whole place erupted with laughter when Maximus Giambetti's final statement inside Jason's home was 'Dat boy's gotta learn his place Max, if I wanna bada bing his mama and she says yes den dats dat.'

"Mom, just stay here." Jason said as soon as they got into the foyer where her coat and purse hung.

"No Jason, I would rather go home and actually it's rather polite of him to offer his limo. You know I don't see well at night. He won't try anything. He wouldn't dare." She leveled a glare at him that made Elizabeth wonder if she was where her husband had gotten it.

"Alright Mom. Call my cell when you get home so I know you made it."

"Oh brother" Monica said and leaned over to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek. "He's all yours"

Monica went for the door and Jason grabbed her arm and spun her to face him then enveloped her in his arms for a big hug. He usually didn't do that. Rare occasions, like bad news, good news or the occasional heart to heart talk but casual everyday conversations, she was just lucky he had started calling her Mom on a regular basis.

Jason pulled her away and looked into her eyes, "Remember what I taught you."

Monica and Elizabeth both laughed. He really was being so protective over her. It was genuinely nice to see. He was referring to the self defense lessons he gave her after a scary incident in the parking garage at the hospital. Ella was probably two and Monica had gone to the police station to file a report and Jason was just being released from one of the many, many times they hauled Jason in on unfounded, trumped up charges or suspicions. Once Jason found out why she was there, he insisted she come over for dinner that night. Spinelli hacked into the system and found who the creep was. Jason asked Max to send some of his guys to send a message.

Then Jason gave Monica a self defense lesson similar to the one he had given Elizabeth all those years ago in her studio, including the baseball bat.

Monica left and Elizabeth shut the door. Jason was quiet and she knew better than to try to talk to him. She headed back toward the party but only when she reached the door to the game room did she turn around to see Jason going the opposite direction into her office. She decided it was probably best to let him settle down before rejoining everyone else. The limo ride should only take ten minutes, give or take, so once his mother calls to say she's home, he'll be better.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

(A/N: Did you think I forgot?)

Jason turned on Elizabeth's computer and logged in.

Username: Stonecold

Password: Michael

Jason checked his email and surfed the web for the college football scores. He kept checking the little clock on the lower right side of the monitor. It had been fifteen minutes and his mother still had not called him.

He didn't like the way Pappy was behaving tonight. He always hit on his mother, Jason was used to that and usually enjoyed the many ways his mother turned him down flat but tonight it was like Pappy wouldn't let up.

In order to completely take his mind off the subject he decided to check Elizabeth's latest blog. The website usually posted it at the end of the workday on Friday's so that it had been read enough to make an impact come Monday morning around the office coolers. At least that's what Jax said.

_Hi all,_

_It's been a strange week around here. Do you have teenagers? I mean when they are babies they are all cute and cuddly and can't get into trouble or speak or…well anything you don't want them to do. And they suck you in and think…oh this is wonderful._

_Then they become a teenager._

_I'm telling you now people, if you have not had any kids there is nothing that says you have to. _

_In fact I recommend you DON'T !!!_

_The world is overpopulated as it is. I know I had three too many. I should have taken someone else's kids for a week. I would have removed my uterus myself had I just had that one week of training._

_And not any kids will do. No you have to have a baby that's sick and puking and projectile shitting all over the place, an eleven year old that refuses to use soap or bathe (Jake and Mal stunk so bad that Robin and I literally scrubbed them with comet in the driveway one time. Scared them straight ~ or well…clean.) And of course you also have to throw into the mix a sixteen year old girl and a twenty two year old boy._

_Amazing that my eighteen year old is the only one not giving me trouble. _

_Reality check: I probably just haven't found out about whatever he's done yet._

_Okay so you get all that together and then be the person responsible for them for a week._

_You won't want kids. Trust me! I have them and I DON'T want them._

_Okay, if you don't have kids then consider yourself one of the lucky few. _

_Stay smart…don't be stupid like the rest of us._

_For those of us that have them, don't you wish there were a lemon law or something? A Wal-mart exchange program or something._

_Wouldn't that be great? You go down to the baby dealership ~ that's a hospital maternity ward for those of you without kids. Tell them you got the right make and model but there is something wrong under the hood. You want to trade your lemon in for a better model._

_I tell you, everyone would trade in their cars ~ oops I mean children around the teenager age._

_Teenagers are the worst. If you don't have one you are the luckiest person alive. Unless they are in college. _

_Not so lucky._

_Speaking of college, I think every kid that goes off to college gets a 'How to be stupid' pamphlet or maybe it's a seminar instructing them how to make their parents worry even more. _

_And no, before you think it… it's not the credit cards the banks throw at them. Although that is just plain STUPID. I mean really, REALLY stupid. Like these kids have any freakin money. __**Hey banks**__, it's the stupid parents that have to pay those credit card bills so why don't you just let us decide if we want to take on any more debt. You wanna know why our banking system is in trouble? Well… aside from the stupid mortgage lenders. Just look in the face of all of the 18 year old college students with part time jobs waiting tables or working for minimu wage at Blockbuster but have five thousand dollar credit limits on their shiny new visa's. The kicker is…these stupid banks let you put pictures on your visa…stupid…this isn't a My Space wallpaper theme…it's a freaking credit card. The picture should be of your parents because that's who you should thank every time you use the stupid thing._

_YES, the word of the day is STUPID! Look it up. _

_Here I'll help you._

**1.**

lacking ordinary quickness and keenness of mind; dull. _That would be us, the parents._

**2.**

characterized by or proceeding from mental dullness; foolish; senseless. _That would be the banks, car dealerships, mortgage companies, etc…_

**3.**

tediously dull, esp. due to lack of meaning or sense; inane; pointless. _Well, that would probably be this blog but HEY!!!_

**4.**

annoying or irritating; troublesome. _**And there we have it…our children !!!**_

_Okay, so that's our lesson for the day…spread the word people !!!_

_Where was I…oh yeah_

_Then there are the co-ed dorms. I swear my husband and I thought we were in the middle of a Girls Gone Wild video shoot when we took our little Cam to school. Hey parents of girls in college. You should really consider webcams to see what your little angels are up to. I think you would be shocked._

_Finally there is the stupid, idiotic things your kids do away at college just because they can. That's why Cameron is home this week. I wanted to ground him to his room but how can you ground a twenty two year old? Although had the hubby let me, I would have pad locked him in there._

_But I can't tell you what happened. This is one of the few times I am going to take my hubby's advice but trust me when I tell you, I understand why animals kill their young. _

_Now, speaking of that hubby of mine…you want to know what that jerk did to me yesterday?_

_Of course you do._

_He got me all hot and bothered. Even went so far as to lick me like a lolly pop but stopped mid swipe to answer his cell phone._

_I MEAN HONESTLY !!!_

_Say it with me girls….__**STUPID MEN**__!!!_

_All our kids were home. What the hell was so important that he had to stop THAT!_

_So what did I do?_

_Again, say it with me girls…I cut him off. No more nookie for him._

_Just for the night though. I think I'll go get me some after I am done with this blog. A woman has her needs. Besides, He'll work all that much harder to please me because he knows he was wrong and I didn't like the way he put me off yesterday._

_I know, I know he has a job and all that but honestly. Five more minutes and I would have been toast. You know, done. Stick a fork in me._

_I had to finish on my own._

_WHAT A JERK !!!_

_Speaking of…__**Now**__, let's talk about the King and his Princess._

_Well, our favorite Princess has the King snowed. _

_BIG SURPRISE THERE HUH?_

_She doesn't know I know this but she spearheaded a campaign for all of their friends to travel to the high school dance this coming weekend together in limo's because her father, The King, would not let his Princess date the preverbal frog. Well news flash King, the Princess and Princes have taken over the kingdom. She even has something over both Princes' heads so that they'll leave her and her frog alone at the dance and ride in a different limo back home. (That's the part the Princess thinks the Queen doesn't know. HA!)_

_The frog is someone who is truly a Prince from another kingdom and is set to rule over all of his own land one day. The King is foolish to think that his Princess will never kiss that frog._

_As the Queen, all I can do is sit back and wait. Personally, I like the frog. He comes from good lily pads. His father is a strong, gentle toad and just because his Prince is a little older than our Princess doesn't mean they are wrong for each other. She is ready. He's a good frog and the King is an idiot to think he can stop that freight train a comin'_

_Soon she WILL kiss the frog. My guess is this weekend._

_Well, lookey there…you got drama, child rearing lessons, intrigue, sex and a fairy tale…my blog is like one stop shopping for entertainment._

_Until next time !!!!_

_Humbly Yours,_

_Grumble's_

Jason had read enough and he was just about to storm out of the house to go get his daughter but his cell phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID and saw the familiar name.

"Mom, did you make it home in one piece?" he breathed a sigh of relief at just hearing her say his name.

"But what took you so long?" he asked as he looked at the clock on the computer monitor and saw it had been a half hour.

"Mom, I know this will sound hypocritical and honestly pretty strange coming form me but I don't want you around him. It isn't safe. He isn't safe…I know, I know but…Yeah but…Fine…no you're right, it's not up to me to tell you who to be friends with but…fine I'll leave it alone."

Jason hung up the phone feeling like he had just been scolded. Honestly, he had. But for the life of him he didn't understand the relationship his mother had with Maximus and for her to say she invited Pappy in for a night cap was just…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Homecoming Dance was held in the school gymnasium. Streamers were hung from the rafters and around the basketball nets. The hardwood floor was covered with a protective mat to stave off ruining the floor with high heels, tables and chairs and spilled punch.

The theme was "Secret Garden"

Walking in to the gym, you were surrounded by free standing lattice with ivy growing all over it. Fake, plastic ivy but still…

The dance floor was set up to look like a gazebo in a park and surrounded with tall bushes. Okay, painted wood made to look like bushes. Then on one side of the gym, the winding garden path that was again made by freestanding lattice covered with plastic ivy made a path to the photographer taking the dance photos of couples under another makeshift gazebo. The path then continued on with areas for benches (which were actually well decorated lunch tables) and alcoves.

It all reminded Georgie of the old Epic movies she and her mother loved to watch. Her mother's favorite was Pride and Prejudice but Georgie's favorite was First Knight.

Half of the gym was a garden maze that ended with a beautiful punch fountain and a table of snacks. This was where she was manning her station. Ian was doing the job of DJ next to her and from their perch atop the theatre stage at the end of the gymnasium; they were able to see everything over the trellises.

The two, along with other dance committee members which included Shawn Spencer, the dreamboat guy who didn't know she even existed, had spent all night after the game decorating it. Everything from hanging the cardboard and aluminum stars to twining the plastic ivy through every lattice board. The local Garden Ridge had allowed them to borrow the materials for the lattice, bushes and ivy with the promise that each committee member would take turns manning their Christmas Tree sales for at least 4 hours each. All of the kids agreed so that they could complete their vision and still stay within the schools budget for the dance.

"Hey Georgie" Ian yelled over the pumping volume of Missy Elliot.

"Yeah?" Georgie asked as she continued pulling the cream cheese and crab sushi rolls from the Tupperware bin that was in the cooler where the cold foods were kept and placed them on the nearly empty plate.

"The Tree Fort Gang just arrived" he announced as he leaned over and pulled four pieces of sushi off her platter, taking note of how her glasses kept sliding down her nose.

With her forearm, Georgie pushed them back up on her nose and blew a stray curl out of her eyes that had unattached itself from the bun on top of her curly auburn hair. She then raised an eyebrow to the sushi thief when she noticed the gaping hole he had just made in the middle of her platter. Then with a sweet lopsided smile she shrugged and climbed down from the stage to the table.

Georgie looked over the table then picked up the platter with finger sandwiches varying from peanut butter and jelly to cucumber. She had made them herself that morning with her father's help. He found the pastime quite refreshing as his daughter made the sandwiches and he lopped off the crusts and cut them into teeny tiny triangles.

She hopped back up onto the stage, thanking GOD that her mother had convinced her that a skirt would be futile with her responsibility and then outfitted her with a dark brown Dries Van Noten pantsuit. It was the hottest new style and this season's signature color according to her mother but all she cared was that the outfit had plenty of pockets to hold all of her favorite things.

She turned around at Ian's urging and saw the lot of them walking in through the gymnasium doors. First came Jake and Cece. Although their arm's were linked, they were looking everywhere but at each other. Mal and Amalia walked in behind them and it didn't go unnoticed by Georgie and Ian that Malcolm Drake could not tear his eyes away from one Cecelia Jane Jacks. He followed her every move with a smile that told anyone watching that he would prefer to have his best friend's date on his arm rather than her best friend.

Jack and Anna followed in and Georgie took stock in the fact that Jack's hands were precariously perched just above Anna's behind but too low to be considered appropriate.

Georgie was taking a sip of her punch and nearly spit it all over Ian when one of her father's robotic trash retrievers that looked eerily like a retro R2D2 came up behind Jack with his garbage picking claw and raised the young man's hand to a more appropriate place.

"What was that for?" Ian queried as he began using a napkin to wipe down the punch that was spit sprayed on the table and a few of his CD cases.

"Leave it to my Dad to use his garbage robots to act as spies for this dance." She said as her eyes rolled.

Damien Spinelli had taken pride over the years in heading up the chaperone committee for any such occasions and then outfitting all the parents with the latest technology. Heat seeking sensors to roam hallways and corridor's with, night vision glasses and binoculars, ear pieces fitted into earings and cuff links, survelience camera pens and broaches and of course his famous garbage robots. They really were robotic trash collectors with arms that picked up the refuge and a hole in the head to deposit said refuse but the kicker was their camera eyes. Once person, this dance being Spinelli himself, was stationed in a room with several laptops hooked up to the camera's and monitored all angles of the school activity.

He had even won an award from the school because there had never been a parent complaint or serious incident since he and Maxie took over the chaperoning duties. Spinelli covered all the bases and Maxie was experienced enough to know what the teenagers would try to get away with since she had done those things herself when she was in high school. And then some.

This year, because of his daughters vision of and enchanted garden maze, he decided he needed to man the surveillance. There were too many hidden alcoves and areas with blocked views for his liking. However, his daughter wanted the theme and Spinelli rarely denied her anything.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Shawn asked as he came from behind the stage where he had just finished unloading all of the coolers of refreshments that Spinelli had brought in his SUV.

"We're just watching the gang all file into the gym. Look there's Mike and Ella…wow she looks beautiful." Georgie stated in awe. Ella's hair was styled long with loose fat curls and her dress was simple but elegant in bright red. To Georgie, she looked like a movie star from the fifties attending a red carpet affair. Georgie's idolization of Ella was known by all of their friends.

Ian and Shawn glanced at each other and then over at Georgie. She was taking in every mannerism and movement Ella made. She was etching into her memory the way Ella's hair was done and the style dress. Ian smirked when Ella ran her hand across her tight updo and then looked down over the pantsuit she wore. Her face turned down into a sort of frown as she realized she was dressed like the anti-Ella. Shawn noticed this too and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest giving a quick peck on her forehead.

"You look beautiful too" Shawn stated giving her arm a squeeze.

Georgie felt an electrical current, starting with her forehead where Shawn had just pressed his lips leading across her back where his arm was draped and down her arm where his hand was currently placed. Had he not been holding her so tight, she felt she would have melted down onto the gymnasium's stage floor in a puddle of goo. She looked up into the brilliant green eyes of Shawn Spencer and sighed.

He was so dreamy.

She then followed his line of sight and it landed squarely on Maggie Reed. The freshman version of Britney Spears. She could literally see the drool starting to form in the corner of Shawn's mouth and realized that his hug, kiss and compliment were simply Shawn Spencer being a gallant, charming PIG. Just like his father and grandfather.

Why couldn't she be more like her own mother at times like this?

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Ian asked of his two friends and committee co-horts.

All three looked to the entrance but saw three very different but equally disturbing things.

Georgie saw her brother Jack taking a swig from a flask that he had pulled from his coat pocket. She had suspected for months now that her brother was drinking but now it was confirmed.

Ian saw Morgan wrap his arms around Farah from behind and leaned in to kiss her neck just below her earlobe. Obviously there was more to this couple than anyone knew about.

However, the worse one…as we all will later learn…was what Shawn was watching. Tony Lansing off to the side leering at Ella Morgan. His obsession with her was reaching major creep factor levels. Shawn was starting to think that maybe it was time to ignore his mother and father's advice. Maybe now it was time TO start MINDING other people's business.


End file.
